Rally From Possible Earths
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: Takes place after the Events of "How Do I get there.". The Multiverse is in Trouble By Doctor Drakken who is trying to Rally Various Drakkens to his Cause for World Domination. Kim Possible-Stoppable and her Partner and Husband Ron Stoppable must Stop Drakken from taking over the World with the Help of the Multiverse. Will Contain Several Alternate Universe Stories about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: Warning you all now. Grab. A Box. Of Tissues. You will need them.**

**Recap: Kim and Ron go through high school being in love with each other but never admitting it to each other. One Fateful night Ron never confesses his feelings so the two never date senior year though have a night of Passion which consists of The two of them in their underwear before Kim ends it. The two go off to their separate ways, Ron becomes a comic book Artist while Kim Possible Joins Global Justice. Kim is Called to serve as Rons protection at Rons Request. On a Mission Kim is Shot By SheGo where she remembers everything that happened, including Ron telling her He loves her. SheGo strikes a Deal with Ron by saying "you stay out of our way, or she died." In which Ron agrees. Frustrated after finding out, the two finally end up together and confess things once and for all. After a Romantic night He and Kim go to Drakken who is Devising a plan to take over the World Via The Multiverse. Kim and Ron get Married in front of their friends and family.**

**Chapter 1****: Sometimes…you're Wrong**

_**The Multiverse…a Complex system. In one you're the nerdy Kid who can never get a date. In another, you're the guy who has to basically beat the women off with a stick. In one you never meet the friends you've known for Years until it's too late and the Damage being done. Here we have both those cases.**_

_**Ron Stoppable. High School Running Back, Athlete, has everyone following him around.**_

_**Kim Possible. Will bite your head off if you hand her own pen back to her even though she dropped it.**_

The Bell of Middleton High School Rang as Students came out of the Classrooms. A Redhead in a Beanie and thick rimmed glasses came out of her English Class. Another Detention slip in hand as her baggy shirt had a list of Feminist Icons and her blue jeans clung to her Figure. Blowing her hair out of her face she stopped at her Locker. Where in another life it would be shelved and holding a computer this one had a variety of books and Pictures of her on again off again Boyfriend Josh Mankey. An Artist who spoke to her soul. Who kept making her feel like there was something there. A spark some would call it. But every time she got the eye of another cute boy, she'd go Running back to him, as if like a cat going to another home for food and shelter. Josh Mankey, A boy who hated how the Beefy Football players got away with murder and artist got detention for standing up against the School system. His main Target, The Blonde-haired Running-back of Middleton high, Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable.

Every day was the same. Ron stoppable would come in late, every day for the past 6 months. Handing a slip to Barkin she rolled her eyes. He kept to himself, falling asleep in class. Barkin never yelled. In another life, he would have read him the Riot act. He'd just put his hand on his shoulder and frowned, but as Ron struggled to stay up Mankey would Comment on this.

"Maybe if you weren't out partying all night, you'd be able to make it to class on time" The Redhead just smiled. Kim Possible. The girl who does everything for the sake of her cause. Ron handed his homework in on time at least. Proving Mankey wrong, this would usually upset him. she only had few classes with this kid. So seeing him was _No Big_.

_**Josh Mankey. Self-Proclaimed Nice Guy all around Douchebag. Kim Possibles Long Time Crush one-time boyfriend. Well aware he shares a name with a Species of Pokémon.**_

But something seemed off. Kim being the progressive woman that she was, always saw Ron with a pink permanent Marker. Sometimes 5 in his backpack alone. At lunch sometimes she would be seeing him use said marker on some of the students. Putting it away he would smile. But she never paid him any mind. She just watched, yet every so often he'd catch her eye, hold up the marker and point to it, giving her a goofy look in which she Rolled her eyes in disgust.

Her, Like Josh, had very few classes with Ron. Their first class without Josh in it was Math. The heavy-set woman came right over to Ron with a concerned look on her face.

"you're failing Stoppable" his math teacher said, "is everything all right?"

"…" he kept quiet.

"tell me after class…" The teacher commented. Kim Rolled her eyes. _Probably fucking this teacher too. _Kim thought to herself. "Ms. Possible?" The teacher called out.

"Yes ma'am?" Kim answered.

"I was wondering if you can tutor Mr. Stoppable there?" the teacher asked "you're passing this class better than anyone. Can you perhaps give him some help?"

"How will it affect my grade?" she asked impatiently.

"If you don't you both fail." The teacher answered.

"Ma'am can't you have someone else tutor me?" he protested.

"Why? Cause you don't want to be Tutored by a _Woman?_" she debated. "you know what? I will Tutor him." she smirked "but not because I give a shit about his grade."

Kim walked out of class with another detention slip. She smirked again as she walked to her locker.

"Hey. Possible" Ron's voice called out. She turned to see him and rolled her eyes.

"and what do you want Jock brain?" she asked paying him no more attention.

"I meant you didn't have to tutor me cause I'm sure you had other things to do today." Ron defended. "I don't want you to put them on hold. I can find someone else if need be."

"…oh…" she turned around "well…I don't have anything better to do anyways."

"Then how bout today after school?" he asked, "I'll text you the address?"

"I have a poetry slam at 6." She said.

"I'm sure we'll be done by then." He smiled "hell I'll even give you a ride afterwards."

"Alright, Stoppable" she said, "but if you try to seduce me, I'll change your gender."

"meaning?" he asked confused. She held up to fingers and made a chopping gesture. she smiled wickedly "so a repeat of my bris?" she shot him a look and he smiled. She walked over to him.

"you're quick." She smiled. "I'm okay with that."

Kim got to the Front Door of Ron's house. She stood outside and looked back at her own "you've GOT to be Kidding…" she said to herself "Just down the road?" she rolled her eyes and knocked on the Door. Ron answered wearing an Apron and smiled.

"Hey, KP. What's up girl?" she walked in

"First off, don't call me girl. Second KP?" she said.

"just trying to be friendly. My deepest apologies." He said heading back into the kitchen.

"third, were you cooking?" she asked.

"Chocolate Fudge Brownies. Figured we'd have something to eat while we study." He answered with a smile adjusting the apron looking proud.

"wait…you cook?" she asked in shock.

"Cook, Grill, Bake." He looked at her "_actual_ Bake." He smiled "yeah my Gram taught me before she passed when I was 10." He got to the kitchen "with Dad gone I had to put up some responsibilities."

"oh… wait…what about your mom?" the Door opened behind her from the kitchen. A woman who looked like she could have been Ron's Aunt Came in with a Woman in a Scarf behind her. her hair was missing as the Silk scarf brought some color to the Woman's pale thin face.

"Ronnie." The Woman in the scarf said, "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Kim Possible." He answered, "she's my math tutor." Kim looked at the womans pale face, her eyes were very kind, as though she was thrilled to see her song bringing home a young woman. She gave a weak smile, Kim just gave a wave.

"well it's nice to meet you Kim." the woman shot her son a look "she's cute." She later gave her "Mom-smirk"

"Mom…" he said, almost shrieking from embarrassment

"What I'm not cute?" Kim defended, folding her arms and cocking a brow at Ron.

"it's not that…" he stuttered. "um…Aunt Carol are you going to stay long?" he quickly changed the subject, hoping his aunt will rescue him from his Guest who is tutoring him in math, and his Mother.

"today's move in day Ronald." The other woman said.

"Right, Duh." He said remembering.

"Exactly, so now you can go to school on time and not have to wait for me to get here." His aunt carol said putting her bag on the table. Taking a brownie and walking off. His mom followed close behind.

"sorry for that comment." She said, "how sick is she?"

"…" he sat down taking off the apron "so…percentages…that's my field of failing."

"Stoppable…" she sat down. "how sick?"

He exhaled, opening his textbook and shrugged "15% chance of survival bad." He answered. "every time we think it's working, she gets worse." He shrugged "we think she won't live to see Graduation." He wrote down the first problem. "let's see, 10% of 12,000.00 is how much again?"

"oh my god…" she looked at him "that's why you're late for school all the time." He nodded. "who else knows?"

"Half the Football team. Towel boy. Some of the cheerleaders." He answered, "and you." He smiled "you can't tell anyone."

"so October when you take that week off…" she asked.

"Relay for Life." he answered. "it's…why I carry pink Sharpies."

"oh my god…" she frowned "I feel so fuckin stupid."

"Don't frown…" he said, she shot him a look "you didn't know. To you I'm just some dumb jock who sleeps in class and gets away with it."

"please tell me you're not failing any other subjects." Kim commanded.

"No." Ron answered "Math is the only one. I have a hard time staying focused."

"Why's that?" she asked. "too many boring numbers?"

"My father was an Actuary." He answered. "as well as an accountant. So Math just makes me think of him."

"I'm just going to shut up now." Kim said feeling embarrassed. Ron pushed the plate of brownies to her. she took one and ate it. "it's good." She swallowed "you could teach me a thing or two."

"are you sure?" he asked, "are you sure it won't impede on your Women out of the kitchen crusade."

"well when you want a burrito without going to Bueno Nacho," she answered "it gets frustrating. Especially at 8 in the morning and you want pancakes."

"Tell you what." He said, "if you…help me pass math, I'll help you with Cooking." He smiled "but if anyone asks tell them I'm your little man slave."

Kim couldn't help it, she smiled and laughed.

When they were done with the Math, Ron Wrapped the brownies up. "sure your mom would love them"

"she does love her chocolate sweets" she smiled "hey…" she paused. "there is…one thing you can do for me."

"Helping you Cook isn't the thing?" he gave a sarcastic smile. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and folded it inward. "Kim…"

"I'm taking you up on that offer" she smiled. Ron got up and grabbed the Pink sharpie from his backpack, putting a pink ribbon on her arm. "Thanks" she smiled.

"honestly…" he said as her put the cap back on "I've been…wanting to do that to you for a long time. You seem like the type who would want to go to those sorts of things." He paused finding the right words to not upset her. "Like…you care."

She knew what he was doing. It didn't upset her. she did care. When she was 6 years old there was a girl in her pre-k class. The girl would come in every day looking as pale as Ron's mom. When her Mom found out about the explained what It was. Kim invited her over to play dress up and have a tea party. The girl had the time of her life. the two girls smiled and laughed all afternoon after school. Her mom, sat with Ann, tears of Joy in her eyes as the two watched the young girls play. One day the girl didn't show up for school. It wasn't until her dad dropped her off when Ann was seen sitting on the front porch crying. James, her father, stood by the car. Kim ran up to her mom who broke the news as best she could. Kim never forgot her friend after that Day.

"it…means a lot." Kim forced a smile. Ron blew on the Ribbon on her arm, his gentle breeze sent goosebumps up her arm. He took out a black pen.

"her name?" he asked.

"…Courtney…" she smiled gently "Courtney Rhodes…" she had spoken a name that she hadn't said in years.

After the homework, the Ribbon and the brownies, the two sat down and talked about life.

"I guess I'm unapproachable…" Kim said "like…I scare people off." Ron nodded "I don't…mean to be a bitch but these days…"

"I get it." Ron leaned forward "you're tired of people treating others like a penny rather than the dollar they can be."

"…" she looked at him "yes."

"Life isn't a competition, K—Kim." he said, this coming from the Running back "you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"what?" she asked "some Anti-Male Feminazi who wants—oh shit I forgot…" Ron smiled and shook his head. "no. I forgot. You're Jewish I shouldn't have sai-"

"It's. Fine." He shrugged "no, you've been through a lot, I think, but that doesn't mean you want to be a bad person. You want to go to poetry slams just so you can express yourself. Unleash some…pent up anger, frustration." He smiled "you give a shit because you don't want others to suffer the same, but you distrust cause every time you open up, you're left on the side lines waiting to be put in." she shrugged "you want to be first string, not second string or the one whose by the water jug doing his math homework."

"you…honestly think that?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… you hang around people who…I don't know…seem…" she tried finding the right words.

"Stuck up and hoity toity" he smirked "nah. They cheer me on when I try giving an interest. Camilla thinks you're a bitch though. But everyone else is cheering you on." He smiled "even Monique keeps wanting to go over and invite you but…"

"Dragon Lady" she exhaled "yeah…"

He picked up his phone and saw a message "Speak of the Devil" he said, "Monique's wondering If I'm alive."

"tell her I bit your head off and am using your bones as a toothpick." She joked. Ron laughed and sent the text back.

"Done" he said.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"That you bit my head off and you're using my bones as a toothpick." He showed her the message. She laughed.

"I WAS JOKING!" she shouted.

"So was I." he smirked. He looked at the time "well…I think it's about time we get you to that poetry slam." He got up and grabbed his keys. She smiled at him.

"wait…you were serious about taking me?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice, he nodded.

"I'm a man of my word Kim." he smiled.

"Can we…talk some more?" she asked "I can go to these any week really…"

"sure." He put his keys down and sat back down.

From upstairs, Mrs. Stoppable looked down at the two Teens laughing and enjoying themselves. She never heard laughter in the house since before the passing of her late husband. She walked back to her room, paper and pen in hand and started writing.

"so what else do you do for fun?" she asked knowingly. He shrugged.

"Help take care of mom. Every now and then though I visit the Children's ward of the hospital" he chuckled "sometimes I go as a Superhero." A tear came to his eye though.

"What is it?" she asked. Not expecting an answer.

"I'm an only child. You know this. Those kids…" he paused and Smiled "like they're a second family." He gave a small smile "can you come upstairs with me?"

"_Oh no…"_ She thought. He got up again and ran upstairs, she followed close behind into his attic bedroom. He dove from under the bed _"this guy is sick…"_ Ron took out a shoe box and opened it, much to her surprise, it wasn't porn. "what in the…"

"Little trinkets." He said, "this is from Bobby Jenkins." He held up a small superman patch "gave this to me after it fell off, it's a bit tattered but I love it" he put the patch away, she cocked her head to the side "this Barrett was given to me by Sophie. Cancer patient. I told her I would take care of it until…" he cleared his throat. "let's just say I have…" she sat next to him and picked up a card.

_**To Mr. Stoppable, Happy Birthday from Middleton Children's Ward.**_

"That was my Birthday." He shrugged "they felt bad that I went in." he took out a wrinkled Pizza cheese package and smiled.

"do you still keep in touch?" she asked.

"With the parents?" he said "yeah…" he wiped a tear from his eye. "kids like…Sophie don't make it…" he breathed through his crying "others like Bobby or Joseph…even little Nevaeh…" she shook his head. "the day Sophie passed…Middleton High won 33-18." He confessed "you remember that game?"

"you took s knee at the goal." She answered. "we thought you were…showing off I guess."

"it was for her." he said "I got the call from her parents…" he took out a letter which Kim Read.

**To Ronald D. Stoppable.**

**My Name is Carrie Wildes, I am Sophies Mother. I would like to thank you**

**For bring Joy to my daughter's life. every day after he treatment she looked forward**

**Seeing you. This afternoon, Sophie passed. As a mother I am devastated. As**

**A Sister, I am thrilled that she got to have someone who made the lives of**

**Other children with a bit of…what the Doctors called, Ron-shine. You were and**

**Still are…a beacon of hope for all.**

**Lastly all I can say is this. When the day comes, when you finally have children. You**

**Will be an AMAZING father.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Carrie Josephine Wildes.**

Kim cried at the letter, her green eyes turning misty. She folded the letter back up neatly as she put it back in the shoe box. Filled with what others would call trash. But these, these were keepsakes. He took out a file folder of various drawings the kids had given him.

**Bobby Jenkins, age 6. Ronnie is superman becauz he piks me up and shows me how tu bee brave**

A Drawn-out superman with a little boy was shown on the paper.

**Joey Summers, age 7. When I get scard to do my treetments mommy and daddy call Mr. Stoppable to cheer me up.**

A Little boy was shown on the phone talking to Ron.

**Carson, Age 10. Ron is Like batman cause helps me scare the illness away.**

An image of Ron looking like Batman was seen with a little boy like Robin.

Kim had to giggle at these, her eyes drying up. then she got to the saddest one.

**Sophie Wildes, age 8**

The image showed a picture of Ron in his Football Jersey waving at the audience. She turned the picture over.

Ron was Misty eyed. His hands covering his mouth. Nodding at her to read it.

"if I get to heaven…" her voice cracked "I hope I can watch Ronnie Play more football" she smiled "Ronnie always comes after my treatments and brings me cheeseburgers" she chuckled "I like my big brother Ronnie and I wish that…he was my actual big brother." She set the picture back aside. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Kim came in and for the first time since she had been there. Since she had known him. she gave him a hug.

As Kim left the Stoppable house, she couldn't help but to feel bad. She was wrong about Ron from the beginning. Late to class, slacked off. Buried beneath that smile was a grieving soul. As she walked into the house, she caught her mother's eye.

"You're home pretty early" she said, "Poetry slam go early?"

"no" she smiled "I was With Ron"

"oh" she shot Kim a look of _"at a girl"_

"nothing like that mom." She defended. "I did cry however." She smiled. "he…speaks to me."

"I thought Mankey spoke to you." Ann pointed out "that's why you hang out with him."

"he speaks to my soul on like a…Political and Social Level." She smiled again "Ron seems to…speak to me on an EMOTIONAL level." Her mom shot her a look of "Oh" and smiled.

It was 8pm. Ron stood in front of a grave with a headstone.

**Sophia Jane Wildes**

_July 2, 2009-June 4, 2018_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

"saw you pass by and you didn't stop in." came a voice from behind him, he turned to see the Redhead in thick rimmed glasses and a blue beanie. She smiled at him.

"Hey…" Ron said softly. "just…making my rounds." He set the flowers down. He chuckled. Kim walked over to the stone and kneeled.

"Hey Kiddo." She smiled "I'll watch over Ron for you okay?" she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I promise, he's in good hands."

As Mrs. Stoppable sat up in her bed she read over the letter.

**Ronald,**

**How are you my sweet boy? I just wanted to write you this letter as a way of**

**Saying to you how proud and grateful I am to you. You are a Magnificent son**

**And you have done me and your father proud. If you are reading this, it means I**

**Have passed. But fear not my beautiful boy for there is a Flaming haired Angel Among you.**

**It is too early to tell if she cares for you or not, but I want you to find joy and happiness.**

**And. Most importantly, Love.**

**This girl is good for you, and I Approve. I heard you two upstairs earlier. You were looking**

**At your mementos again. You took the first step to let someone in.**

**Your Loving Mother,**

**Sarah Diane Stoppable.**

**Ps. One last bit of embarrassment; You didn't eat, did you?**

The Following Morning Ron went to Kim's House. Remembering the Moments of the night before as he was greeted by a Woman in her 40's who looked like a much older version of Kim. Kim looked at Ron from behind her mom, still in her Pajamas. Ron waved innocently. "I'm here to help her with Making Breakfast." Her mom shot her a look.

"you ordered someone to help with breakfast?" her mom asked, Kim Rapidly shook her head. "I swear it's like you've gotten worse."

"No. I volunteered." Ron answered, "She's helping me in math, and she told me she had a problem in the…um…Breakfast Making area." He said trying not to insult her. Kim moved her mom out of the way and pulled him in, he looked up at the ceiling.

"What's Wrong?" she asked.

"Um…how can I put this…uh…delicately…" Ron said "uh…your…boob is…um…"

"Hard Nipple sweetie." Her mom laughed drinking her coffee.

"SHIT!" Kim Ran upstairs to get a bra on only to come back down. Adjusting it she smiled "wait…boob?"

"That's…what it is isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah…well…yeah…but you didn't say 'Tit'." Kim stopped "and you didn't even bother to look."

"come on she's an Attractive girl" her mother called out "you might as well look."

Ron shrugged "honestly if I had sisters, I would want a guy who comes over to help to do the same thing." Kim stopped in her tracks. Surprised at Ron's Reaction.

"you know there are SOME girls who don't mind if you look." Kim defended.

"how can I tell?" he asked, "I'm not going to look at every woman thinking 'Hey they're hot' only to get slapped in the face." heading into the Kitchen he smiled "plus, again, I wouldn't want my sister to do deal with the same thing" he clapped his hands together as if to get ready to perform a task. "okay, we need a Mixer, a Bowl and a frying pan."

"I have no idea how to respond to that." Ron sat down, Kim got everything out. Ron looked in the cupboard to find the appropriate stuff for Pancake mix. She made a little too much batter, so Ron helped her with making a couple batches. "have you ever looked at one?" she asked.

"No." he said "well…not unless you count me looking at them when I talk to them. But I don't look in…those areas." He answered then changed the topic. "Now, take the cooking spray, and spray the pan" Kim did so, following the directions Ron gave. "Now, turn it onto a Medium to High heat." She once again followed commands. The Pancake batter became a bit of a golden brown along the edges. Ron grabbed Kim by the Wrist and showed her how to flip the pancake, scrapping at the edges first "and when it looks about right." He flipped the pancake with her, she smiled. "now you try." She worked hard, she smiled as she made a plate-full of pancakes. Her mother was surprised as to how good they tasted. She tasted one only to give Ron a hug.

"okay. Okay." He smiled.

"I made pancakes" she smiled.

"maybe tomorrow I'll show you how to make eggs." Ron smiled. A knock came from the Door as Kim opened it. She saw Josh Mankey standing outside with a Tanned brunette. Ron stood behind her.

"we smelled…something come from your house." Mankey looked at Ron "it actually smelled good."

"Yeah." Kim moved the hair from her eyes "Ron's helping me cook."

"Oh." Mankey shot Ron a Dirty look. "Whatever happened to not needing to know how to cook?"

"I don't want to survive off Bueno Nacho forever." She smiled "give me a couple minutes, come in. try some pancakes"

Ron Dug into the pancakes, Mankey poked at them, giving Ron a look of disgust. Kim came downstairs Ready to go to school. She looked at Ron and Mankey. Ron looked at her, Mankey whistled.

"Looking Sexy, Kim" Mankey smiled. She cocked a brow to Ron. She had a half smile after Mankeys comment.

"You're not going to say anything?" she asked.

"nope." Ron answered, "I didn't even know that's what you were going for." She smiled at Ron, for the first time she's been developing, a man didn't whistle at her.

"by the way," Mankey said "were you able to get a ticket for that Women in Art and History exhibit?" Ron's head peeked up.

"no…" Kim sat down and started eating the pancakes "Mom said we don't have the money for it."

"Aw…Too bad" Mankey brushed off the drama. Ron kept digging into the pancakes and looked at Kim. "well…it's next month." He said, "you might as well wait til next year."

Kim and Ron Repeated the Process, she'd help him with Math, he'd come over and help her cook. Eventually it got to a big test and Ron was able to get an A+.

"See," Kim said "Not a Dumb jock after all" she smirked.

"Yep." He smiled "oh. I almost forgot." He took out an envelope and handed it to her. Kim cocked a brow and looked at Ron. She opened the envelope and took out two Tickets.

"they're…oh my gosh…" she leaned against her locker "these are sold out…. how did you get these?"

"My Cousins girlfriend is the Curator." Ron answered, "when I told her you wanted to go, she took them right out and handed them right to me." She gave Ron a hug. "now you can go with Josh." She let go of him and started to walk away, but she stopped and came back. "what?" he asked. She handed him one of the passes.

"maybe you can be my date instead?" she asked.

"Da-da-date?" he asked "me…date?" she nodded. "um…K-k-Kim I'd…um…o-okay…"

Kim stood in the Lunch line next to Josh "You have a DATE with the Jock?" he asked, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's not that bad Josh." Kim defended grabbing a salad. "he's actually really nice." She smiled "I mean…I think so at least."

"Kim, Food Chain." The Brunette chimed in "guys like that treat girls like us like 3rd Rate trash."

_**Bonnie Rockwaller. Rival of Kim Possible. Has a thing for Josh Mankey. Hates Pokémon. American Made Grade-A Bitch in ANY universe we will be visiting**_

"again, he's not that Bad Bonnie." Kim defended "tell you what," she said, "if I end up having a shitty time, I'll give you both a call."

"Now you be careful on your date" Ron's mother said, "I don't want her to come to you and tell you she's pregnant."

"Mom it's not a date-date. It's a…friend Date." Ron defended.

"The tux says otherwise" his aunt smiled.

"well I didn't want to go dressed in my regular clothes." He defended.

"uh-huh" the two women smiled.

"Mom…" Ron said embarrassed "it's not a date."

"and the Flower?" his mother asked with a smile.

"to be nice" Ron defended again. "besides, she's probably going to go in her usual outfit anyways."

She didn't. she walked downstairs with Ron standing at the bottom in a Tux. He smiled up at her as she walked down, the Black dress she wore hugged her curves, her hair back and her green eyes looked brighter without the glasses.

"I…I was not expecting that…" Ron smiled, he tugged at his collar. She looked down at him and walked over. He placed a flower on her dress while the two smiled. Ron drove her to the Exhibit. She did not hate a single moment. Women all throughout History immortalized by art. She smiled. Ron walked with her, with her on his arm she never let go. As the two headed back to the car she smiled. She checked her phone to see 20 missed calls from Josh and 50 from Bonnie.

"they probably think I'm having sex." She laughed.

"it's your choice isn't it?" Ron asked tilting his head, she shot him a glare "I mean…why is it their business if you do?" she looked off and shrugged.

"probably because you're…you know…" she stumbled upon her word.

"a virgin?" he asked. She looked at him.

"you're a what now?" she asked. He nodded "are you serious? But the cheerleaders and your friends…"

"not my type." He smiled. She looked at him.

"and…what is your type" she said now curious.

"Strong women." He smiled "like not bitchy but able to hold their own on a dispute." He opened the car door "able to know what they want without needing to be held back." He shrugged "you know like…your friends." Kim got into the car, speechless. "I mean, that Josh guy seems to like you."

"yeah…" she said "…he does…" she exhaled. "Likes to keep me waiting. Likes to make me hold on. Likes to play games." She shook her head closing the door, Ron got in after. "we were good. We dated for a week until he wanted to rush into things." She said "but I…wasn't ready. And he's been…distant lately."

"distant how?" Ron asked starting the car.

"well…" she exhaled "distant since you and I started hanging out."

"I don't recall us Dating" Ron cracked his voice a little bit.

"Right?" Kim agreed.

"If anything I took your interest to heart." he said, "doesn't mean we're dating."

"I Know." Kim agreed again. "how is that so hard to understand."

As they Drove and Laughed the Reflection of Red and Blue Lights flashed around the area. Ron's heart began to sink. He drove as fast as he could, Kim looking right at him. he stopped the car right where the Ambulance and Fire trucks were, Right in front of his house.

"Who Are you?" an officer said.

"I Live here. Where Is my mom?" Ron answered. Kim shook her head 'No.' "WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled. The officer gave the young man a hug. Ron fell to his knees.

As the Rabbi said the prayer everyone got up, they started tossing dirt onto the coffin. Ron was the last one to do so. Kim stood by him the entire time. Ron continued to Kneel there, Kim watched him cry, she was wrong about him.

Ron stood at his parents Graves. He just stood there. His eyes closed. The tears welling down. Kim just watched him. she kept watching him. she began to feel her heart sink. Where has he been her whole life. as he walked back to the car she stood there.

"I will…watch over him for you…" she said "I promise. Ron is in good hands."

Kim brought Ron home, she sat him on the sofa.

"what can I do?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" he asked back.

"to make it up to you." She answered "I was wrong about you. And I'm glad." She smiled. She moved in closer. Cuddling up against him, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

After That, the two were inseparable. Every week they went to the hospital to the Children's ward. The kids took to Kim like an older sister. After getting in the car on the way back she would cry, Ron would take her hand and smile. Other nights, Kim went to Ron's games and cheered him on, even though the Middleton High Cheerleaders were doing that for her. Ron waved at her from the field. But with connections come Rumors.

"Kim Possible: School Feminist and Open Hater of the Middleton High Athletic Division spotted With Middleton High Running Back Ronald Stoppable. Two are Rumored to be a thing."

Kim slammed the paper on the desk "This is Fuckin Bullshit." She yelled "We are NOT a thing. We're just friends."

"Pictures don't lie Possible" Bonnie showed Kim various pictures of her and Ron, exiting Theaters, one of her at the exhibit. One of him in the front Row at a poetry slam. "you might want to rethink your answer."

"we're not dating." She defended.

Ron was just as upset. "she's helping me in my time of need." he said, "the fuck is wrong with people."

Felix and Monique both sat on the bleachers. He exhaled deeply and shouted.

"I'm not even her type." He said, "what the hell?"

Ron and Kim Met up with each other at Kim's locker.

"I had nothing to do with this" Ron defended.

"and you think _I _did." She asked angrily.

"No. course not." He said "For one, I'm not your type. Two. You can do SO much better and three, do they honestly think I have a shot at you."

"Wait a minute…the fuck is your problem? How fuckin Dare you insult yourself like that." Kim was now confused "1. Every girl in the school would LOVE to get into your pants in some form, 2. Me? Really? So far, my only options are a guy who is trying to impress me and the star Running back. And 3 Yes. I think you do have a shot with me." She covered her mouth. "that didn't mean…I mean…" Ron just looked at her. she ran off to her next class.

"wait...what…?" Ron smiled.

The Day of the School bake sale came up. it's been 2 months since the passing of Ron's Mother. Kim made cookies without burning them.

"oh how the mighty have fallen" came the bitchy voice of Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim turned around to see her with her arms folded.

"you know just because we give shit to men who want women in the kitchen to make them a sandwich that doesn't mean I can't make a batch of cookies." She smiled "without burning them at least."

"uh…huh" Bonnie smirked "and what did you do with the ones you actually did burn"

Earlier that day Kim sat in front of a pan of burnt cookies.

"Tragic" she shook her head.

"absolutely tragic" her mother shook her head. Ron walked through the door of the kitchen. Saw the pan of burnt cookies and ate one. Kim just smiled.

"Crunchy" Ron smiled "just like my Aunt Patricia's recipe complete with the taste of Fire" Kim laughed and wouldn't stop laughing.

"Actually…" she went over to the counter "THESE ones are for you. Those are the ones who…sadly didn't make it." Ron took the container of cookies and smiled.

"can I get another one of those ones." Kim smiled at Ron's question.

"lemme get dressed." She left the kitchen and walked up stairs. Two months since his mother's passing. Two months. Kim was a source of Comfort, a beacon of light. He sat down across from her mother who was, at this point drinking coffee.

"how's your Aunt?" she asked.

"The one aunt who didn't have to raise a teenage boy" he smiled, taking another burnt cookie.

"she must really fancy you, Ronald." She said stating the obvious "I've never seen her get this close to anyone, aside from that Mankey boy."

"Mrs. Possible…" he looked up "I have not been…any better."

"death of a parent can take a while to recover from." She said.

"it's not that…" he said "I've made my peace with that. I miss her. I do. But she'd want me to be happy. Succeed. Follow my dreams. Find love." He smirked. "but…I think I actually…might…consider…you know…"

Kim stood upstairs trying on different shirts. One after another she kept smelling each one. "still dirty…they're all dirty…except…" she went to her dresser and took out a green crop top. She tried it on, walking downstairs and back to the kitchen, Ron sat across from her mom, looking embarrassed as he confessed something, her mother smiled at her as if she was told a secret. Ron looked at her, handed her the beanie and glasses. Not looking down at her crop top.

She had to compare the two. Josh would make comments about how sexy she was in a black shirt and tight-fitting jeans. Ron would not. Josh at this point would look at her boobs from the shirt, cocking both of his brows and smiling with a bit of a thank you. Ron just, looked into her eyes. Not to say she was embarrassed with her figure. Every so often she'd stand nude in the mirror and find flaws with her. Dimples on her boob, on butt cheek looking too big, how her belly button wasn't like any of the others. Small things. She'd get dressed though and look at her Emerald Green eyes. No glasses and a smile.

Josh never even mentioned her eyes. But Ron would stare into them and thus right into her soul. She would get chills up her spine just thinking about when he did that. Her hands shook, the goosebumps went up her arm. Ron's eyes. The chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that made her tremble but in a good way. The eyes that have Cried in front of her. the eyes the complimented his smile, and those freckles. She felt her heart race with every thought of him. she soon realized something. Mankey was history.

"Let's face it possible." Rockwaller said "you are a little sell out."

"I am NOT a sellout." Kim defended. Mankey came up right beside Bonnie.

"Bueno Nacho? Movies with him? spending every Friday Night with him." he scowled "whatever happened to the Poetry slams or the Rallies."

"you two just haven't seen me there." She answered. "also he does stick up for me for what I believe in. He buys the poster board and paints." She folded her arms "can't believe it. You two are supposed to be my friends."

Mankey scowled at this "Friend? FRIEND!" he yelled "what about all those times I made you feel sexy. Told you that you didn't have to shave your legs when we went to the beach. Waited for us to have sex even after we broke up."

"Josh." She said, "What color are my eyes." She closed them. "when was the last time you even looked at them." The two walked off in a huff she smiled.

"Green" came a familiar voice from behind her, she turned to see Ron, holding his backpack "like emeralds that all want but can never obtain. Like the inside of a Kiwi when you cry." He laughed "and like a forest that I wouldn't mind getting lost in…" he got whacked in the arm by his friend standing beside him.

"Hi…" she said "um., that was towards…yeah…"

"Look I came here to…um…" Ron walked up to her, being followed by his friends "Listen. I really…like you. And the dance is coming up. so I was wondering if you would…like to go? With me…if you're not doing anything that is, I mean…"

"Yes." Kim smiled "I'll go with you."

"I'm Monique" the girl behind him said "This is Felix Renton" she looked back to see a boy in a wheelchair waving.

The school began to shake, the ceiling began to crumble down. Looking up the saw a two mechanical arms lift a bit of the ceiling off. One of the hands came towards Kim Ron pushed her out of the way, forcing her to land on her butt.

An Orange Light and Sparks formed in the middle of the Gym. As Ron was being Lifted up two figures steps through the portal.

A Redheaded Woman in a purple top with her hair back who looked exactly like Kim and a blonde-haired man who looked like an older version of Ron.

"First times the Charm" Kim went after the Mechanical Arms. Jumping with each way she made it to the top to be met with a Woman in a black and green outfit. Her hands started to glow the same color. The Other Redhead started getting a rage in her eyes and on her face. Punching at the Mechanical arms as the other redhead moved out of the way. All Kim could do is watch. The Mechanical arm broke freeing Ron from its grasps.

The Other blonde-haired man took out a Grappling Gun and Fired it up to the man above. Blue skin and what seemed to be a mullet. He was obviously scared of this blonde as he flew off in a panic. The Other man jumped from the Arms, The Green woman followed the blue man.

"You had every opportunity to catch him." The other redhead said, "why didn't you?"

"it wasn't him." The Man said. Ron got up and walked over to the two.

"what the fuck was that?" He asked. Kim came up to Ron and hugged him. she looked at the two who were at this point smiling at the two of them.

"Ron…" she asked, "why do they look like us?"

"The Multiverse?" Kim asked. "you're us from a different Reality?"

"and from the look of it, a different time" the other Kim pointed out.

"good to know some things don't change" the other Ron smiled as Rufus got onto the table and started eating.

"'Some things don't change'" Kim repeated "what do you mean?" she asked as the naked mole rat smelled her hand only to look disappointed.

"well we don't want to Jinx anything." The other Kim smiled, "but I guess you can say, you two."

"Us two?" Ron and Kim said in unison, only for the other Kim and Ron to Nod. The two looked at each other. Kim adjusted her glasses.

"Why us two?" Ron asked, "I mean…I can see why her but me?"

"in our universe," Kim-2 smiled "you are the most important person to her." Ron looked at Kim who was, at this point, blushing. He put his arm around her only for her to blush deeper. Her green eyes got lighter as the other Ron pointed it out.

"you two haven't started dating yet." He smiled "but why is she-"

"cause She's not a cheerleader in this universe." The other Kim answered, she looked at Ron "and you are an Athlete."

"how'd you-" Kim asked "wait…Cheerleader."

"in my universe I was a cheerleader in High School. Ron was my goofy best friend." She looked at the other Ron, who now the main Ron was looking at.

"I have a question…" He said.

"Yes." The other Kim smiled "you two get together, eventually. After a blonde skank tries to steal you from me, a syntho-drone, evil aliens try taking over the world and get shot you eventually get together."

"no... it's not that…" Ron answered, he took a deep breath. "is mom…still alive?"

This hit the other two hard, they looked at each other and frowned. Ron-2 took out a phone and put it to the last picture that was taken. Himself, Kim, Hana, Jim, Tim, James, Ann and his parents all together.

"They both are…" Ron took his arm away from His Kim and picked up the phone. Looking at his mother's blonde hair and smile, he pointed to the little Japanese girl.

"That's Hana" The other Ron answered "our baby sister. Mom and Dad adopted her."

"you're giving away too much." The other Kim chimed in. "look, we came here because Doctor Drakken is recruiting other Doctor Drakkens from across the Multiverse, and with them, multiple Shegos." She said, "you have to be ready for when we need your help."

Ron handed the phone to his counterpart.

"we're in." he said, Kim looked at him.

"what makes you think you make those decisions for us?" she asked.

"Cause I know you would do it for you." He said, "I would do it for me, but I would ESPECIALLY do it for you." He looked at the two "besides, it's a Big giant battle we need to be there if the fate of the multiverse depends on us." He shrugged "I have nothing left here. Mom and Dad are both gone." He continued "all I have is you. So I'm in if you are."

"and what if I'm not." She asked "what if I don't want this? What if I don't want to go at all?"

"Then I'll stand by your decision." He hugged her. she smiled.

The other Kim looked to her Ron "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you make a heroic speech like that?" she smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, the other Ron smiled and took out a small device sliding it to them.

"had a buddy of ours whip one of these up." he said, "when we send out a signal to the other _'Unstoppable Team Possibles'_ that'll act like a beacon, press the button, and a portal will open to us." The two counterparts got up.

"it was a pleasure meeting you both." The 2nd Kim smiled and walked off. Looking down at her Wrist she spoke "Drakken is on the move again."

"then lets hurry." Ron pressed the button on his and the Two walked through the portal. As the portal closed behind them Kim and Ron looked at each other.

Ron and Kim stood outside her house. Ron smiled at her. he didn't stop.

"you know what the picture was right?" he asked her.

"I didn't pay attention." She answered honestly "together?" she said "I mean… we're just going to the Da-" Ron kissed her lips, she stopped, closing her eyes letting out a brief moan. As he pulled away, she smiled. Every ounce of her could've smacked him across the face. Every bit of her could've gone inside to call the cops. But she opened the door, pulled him inside and took him to the sofa. Sitting him down and sitting right next to him she smiled again she gave him a kiss this time. Smiling as they went, they couldn't stop, Kim went to go take off her shirt, Ron pulled it down shaking his head.

"No." he said, "let's just kiss."

"oh you are SO going to get laid." She smiled and kissed him again. A short time later she heard the door unlock, her mom walked into her and Ron making out on the sofa. Standing there in shock she smiled.

"MOM!" she yelled.

"you kids need anything?" she smirked "Water? Sandwiches?" she winked at Ron. "Protection?"

"uh…no no…just…um…I'm gonna…go and…uh…" Ron got up nervously, Kim took his hand.

"Call me?" she asked. Ron nodded and left the house.

"So." Ann asked, "how was he?"

"I might go back for seconds." She bit her lip and blushed.

"I really liked it" Ron said sitting on his bed "like…liked it liked it."

"you know those two were us, right." She said, "I'm reading about Multiverses and it's talking about Constants."

"I'm reading the same thing" he said, "Like how true love expands to all corners and something along those lines."

"you really think this is Love?" she asked, taking off her glasses.

"I can honestly say I've been wanting to do that for about 2 months now." He smiled. "Mom…sent me a letter. Said how beautiful you were and that opportunities to find people who take a chance on us are rare." She smiled at this "I mean…I didn't WANT you to tutor me if you didn't WANT to tutor me." He said, "but you did and…well you took a chance."

"have you…ever looked at me like that?" she asked.

"like what?" he asked back.

"you know…" she laid down "like look at my boobs when you weren't looking at my eyes."

"only when you got a salsa on your shirt that one time." He answered truthfully "never realized how…um…uh…"

"big they were?" she smiled finishing his sentence "it's alright, Ron."

"I just don't understand…" he said, she jolted her head up "I don't get…how you gave Mankey crap for that but it's okay when I do it. I mean…he's handsome too. So why is it any different?"

"cause he doesn't look at my eyes." She smiled. "you look at them all the time and you never…look at my ass when I walk away or my boobs." She smiled "seeing That Ron and Kim, together…made me realize I could get over Josh." She got up "though to be fair that Comment you made about the Forest and my eyes almost made me fuck you right there." She laughed "but…" she smiled "I've been happier since I met you." She brushed her hair back "liking josh…it was killing me waiting for him." she looked at the phone "are you listening to me?"

"it was like not even being paid attention to because he could get any girl but was focusing on you but never wanted to have…you know…that connection." He answered. She was surprised "yeah. I get it."

"you've…never kissed a girl before that did you?" she asked.

"no." he said "in fact when I went to parties, I was the guy just hanging out outside watching the sky. Thinking." She heard the Rummaging of papers "where are they" he asked, her head tilting as they spoke.

"**The stars are glowing bright tonight. The wind is a little cool. I can smell the cooking of burgers the next few houses over as a noise of Teenage youth fades behind me. **

**I am one with myself, beyond the flaws and the talents as my blonde-haired angel sends me out the door to have a good time. My world spins around. Telling me it'll be fine in the end. With the sound of my heart and soft feel of the wind I feel at peace. O how the sky feels like a warm blanket, I am at pure comfort."**

Kim sat there, speechless. She never heard writing like that. Her heart was racing as she looked down at her lap.

"Ron…you wrote that?" she smiled.

"it's just how I was feeling at the time." He answered. He stayed quiet. On his end he set the paper aside. She remained quiet.

"got any more?" she asked, he smiled. She stayed up all night listening to Ron's poetry, "One Goal; using football as a metaphor to get where you're going." "Soothing Fire; About Confused love" (her favorite.) and of course "Burnt Cookie." Which he wrote today in respect of the burnt cookies she made. Most she got from Josh were "Luscious breasts," "Daemon eyes" and "Power to make crave." "want to come back over?" she asked, it was late.

"still a little nervous from earlier." He answered. "I would but…"

"it's fine" she smiled "breakfast tomorrow?"

"it's not a school night is it?" he asked.

"No. but I'd like to see you." She smiled.

"sure." His voice said agreeing "I'll be there tomorrow."

As they hung up, she smiled, she squealed with excitement, holding her hand over her mouth she chuckled a bit.

Kim stood in the kitchen in her bare feet, a long shirt and shorts. Her glasses were off, the sound of metal clanging hit the stove as she hit her head on the overhead. Ron came into the house and watched her struggle.

"KP" he ran to her "what are you doing?" he asked.

"making you breakfast while looking sexy for you." She answered.

"oh" he looked up and down on her "Right." He went over to the table and put her glasses on her face. She gave an annoyed look as she looked at him.

"why would you want to look sexy for me?" he asked.

"cause…I thought it's what you want?" she shrugged.

"Kim." he smiled "honestly what I really want right now is for someone to Smash with." Her eyes widened at his words, she was surprised, nearly 12 hours ago he wouldn't even make himself a man, now he was talking about Smashing. She took him by the hand and rushed with him upstairs

"where are we going?" he asked.

"To smash." She answered with a smile.

"oh you play?" she stopped.

"Play?" she asked, looking to him and cocking a brow "what do you mean 'play'?"

"oh…you thought…Nonono…you see, it's actually a Game. Me, Felix and Monique all play together on teams. If you want, you can come along."

"oh…" she smiled and turned away "oh god I am so embarrassed."

"Kim" he said, she turned back to him "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"this has nothing to do with the other Kim and Ron does it?" he shook his head at the question "or the Kiss?"

"25% the Kiss." He smiled.

"so I'm not a good kisser?" she asked.

"wow josh really did do a number on you." He stood in shock. She looked down at the very thought. Josh never kissed her. tempted her maybe. Staring at her breasts while biting his lip. Dating him for a week which consisted of Political insights, Social Justice and Poetry readings with her ending up upstairs in her room reading _"The Greatest Wonder Woman Stories ever told"_. Ron continued "no…you've been here since moms passing. Been here through my tougher times, didn't laugh at the poems." He shrugged "I mean the guys don't but…yeah." he smiled "plus, here's something you didn't know." he grabbed her by the waist "my favorite color is green." She smiled at him.

The two walked hand in hand to another house. Kim looked up.

"So…who lives here?" She asked

"My Buddy Felix. You met him at the bake sale yesterday." Ron answered.

"And…" she began.

"yes you look fine." He smiled "not everyone can pull off the Blue and Red leggings with a denim skirt and a vintage Fleetwood Mac shirt."

"Might want to mind your phrasing." She smiled, Ron knocked on the door to be greeted by Monique.

"Dude you brought Kim" She smiled and gave her a hug "we're just waiting on my date."

"do we have to do the 'hurt her we kill you' thing?" Ron asked.

"I would much rather you didn't." She smirked "besides, if it's one of her friends I wouldn't really want to upset her." she eyed Kim.

"Which. Friend." she asked. Monique smiled.

Felix came out with a tray of sodas and set the chips onto the Table. Ron high-fived him as he came in. Kim sat down on the soda and Felix looked over.

"Care to Join us for our Smash Party?" he asked.

"Yes. I am ready to smash all afternoon long" she smiled.

"Phrasing" Felix and Monique said in unison, Kim just smiled and laughed. By this point on a Saturday, Mankey would be doing his usual 'If Colleges cared about their students, they wouldn't let Athletes get a full ride.' Deal, she would agree, but it would be Bonnie who would be vocal about it, going to the point of flirtation, to which Mankey never even batted an eye about. Kim would just look down at her tea all while listening to Mankey go on. She felt guilty thinking about Mankey and comparing the two of them. Leas Ron was willing to let her have fun in another way and not want to try to get into her pants.

"but I really think I might have a shot after Graduation." Came Ron's voice. "what do you think?"

"huh? What?" she asked snapping out of her daze.

"Ron was talking about the Police Academy." Felix mentioned.

"The old movie?" Kim asked, "what about it?"

"Girl what all do you know about him?" Monique asked, putting her hands to her side.

"Hey, in her defense she never asked." Ron said defending Kim, "we haven't gotten that far yet." Ron picked up a controller handing it to Kim.

Kim was again surprised. He defended her to his friends. _FRIENDS_. If they were with her friends, she'd be obligated to agree with them. As she looked at Ron's Friends, they all looked at him knowing he was a man who cared for the woman he was seeing.

"you want to be in an old movie?" she asked.

"No." he answered, "I want to…actually protect the city one day." He shrugged "honestly though, hate to break it to the Main team but Football was just a way for me to have a way to college. My real passion is Law Enforcement. Which I don't think I even need college for…" he shrugged. Then it hit her, he did care. She smiled and took the controller. Felix went over and showed her the ropes to help her practice. She started getting the hang of it. Ron opened a soda and watched her.

"Though to be completely Fair, Stoppable." Monique chimed in "it would look good on your transcripts."

"Save the world," he held up his soda. Kim kept cussing up a storm. Ron just smiled.

Kim walked silently with Ron that late afternoon. Ron stopped in front of her house and gave her a kiss.

"you okay?" he asked. "you haven't said anything since we left."

"I just…don't know anything about you." She smiled "you want to save the world, you write from the heart, you set records, you took care of your mom, you cook…" she shook her head "I just feel like everything I believe in is-" he shook his head.

"Kim." he said calmly "you didn't ask." She just smiled, punching his arm. "if you want to ask me anything, just ask me." He shrugged "I don't like talking about myself, on purpose at least." He shrugged again "if anything I prefer being asked."

"I just think that…maybe I'm not good enough for you since I thought, all this shit about you and you are this…" he gave her a kiss, she kept kissing him holding onto him. as she pulled away, she saw Josh. The glare in his eyes was about as Green as her natural eyes. He walked off. In another time, she would've walked after him. but she stayed, she smiled, and she kissed Ron again.

**To Be Continued…**

**End Authors Note: Meant to be a sort of Alternate Universe. One of Many. Hope you enjoyed and the Next Box of Tissues is on me. **


	2. Crime Show the Drama

_**Authors Note: I revised this chapter but here it is. Thank you for the Reviews. They play a big part in my writing. I Do read them and I DO take them to heart. As for the Reviews;**_

_**Cajunbear73**__**: I look forward to your Reviews. I absolutely love them. Yes. They are in complete contrast to their "Prime" Counterparts. Though I would consider the Canon show Their Prime Counterpart since the sequel to what this one is based off, I can actually consider them the Prime Team since they are the ones who are on this Mission. Each segment is going to end the same. Each of the Kims and Rons Travel into the Multiverse to help. Might be some references along the way.**_

_**Guest**__**: I didn't add Mr. Dr. P due to in this Universe, her parents are actually divorced since before she started Pre-K thus no Tweebs. However, took that to heart.**_

_**Recap**__**: Kim Possible. Poet, Feminist, hater of the "Upperclass" angry at the world. Ron Stoppable. Guy who just wants to Pass Math. Son of A Cancer Victim, Good with Kids and amazing chef which gives the answer to why women LOVE Ron Stoppable. After a chance assignment given to her, she discovers that Ron is not that bad of a guy. Her mind is quickly changed after a comment about her eyes is given to her by Ron. And it was a Kiss witnessed by Mankey that causes this chapter to ensue.**_

**Chapter 2****: Crime Show The Drama.**

Kim walked into school the next Monday morning. All she got were looks. Ron had an early practice, meaning, she skipped breakfast. She couldn't believe it. Almost 17 and already she was feeling Domesticated. Ron told her not to stop feeling that way and to eat prunes. She choked on her coffee and laughed.

"I mean I feel like I'm already settled down." She smiled.

"hey, you laughed didn't you" Ron smiled back, getting a towel from Felix. Ron took Kim's hand as he walked to the Locker Room to clean up. all she got were looks from everyone. Her heart raced as she stuck her tongue out. Everyone around her just kept looking and whispering. The guys just smirked, some tried to High Five Ron. She blushed. She saw Monique and her friend Kristine (Who was the one Monique was talking about) run up to her.

"Please tell me you didn't see it." Monique begged catching her breath "seriously."

"Saw what?" Ron asked.

"Kim's solo video." Kristine answered. Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"What Solo video?" they said in unison.

The Two Rushed back to Kim's house, her mother was gone. Monique, Kristine, Zita and Felix followed close behind. Getting to the computer they followed a website link sent to Kristen's Phone. When the site pulled up, Ron just looked away, it was nude image of Kim, drowning out the Noises he heard he shook his head. When the video was over, he looked at Kim, the Color Left her Face, the sweat ran down her forehead.

"How many…" she asked.

Kristine and Monique looked at each other "the whole school"

"everyone." She said, "Students, Teachers, Parents…oh god MOM AND DAD!" she checked her phone, 20 missed calls from both her parents. Kim held her face in her hand. Her heart raced, breathing became heavy. Her arm began to tingle. Ron held her close. She kept him there, her nails digging into his bare arm "this can't be happening to me…this CAN'T be happening to ME!" she repeated. "Not Me…. the fuck did I do?" Ron remained Quiet "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"no." he answered "just…let it all out." She looked at Ron. "just…let it out…"

"Nothing?" she asked Angrily "just nothing?" she got up "you heard me moan your name while I climaxed, and you got NOTHING to say? Not even a high five from Felix?"

"Kim" he said.

"Don't KIM me. The entire school saw a video of me doing…THAT and you aren't going to say anything?" he kept yelling "I CAN'T EVEN SHOW MY DAMN FACE IN SCHOOL ANYMORE!" he sat down. Her head was Racing. She looked down to expect her new friends gone. Her new boyfriend, Gone. But she looked up, he was Right in front of her, holding her hands. She wanted to hit him. wanted to hit SOMETHING. Ron just looked at her.

"We have a problem" Felix said scrolling down "it's been downloaded about ten times already"

"Meaning…" Kim said.

"meaning people can reupload it on different sites." Felix clicked report. "if anything this is all we can do for right now."

"too late though, the damage is done" Kim said. "not unless we know a guy who can make it a computer virus."

Ron, Felix, Zita and Monique looked at each other.

"he'll listen to you" Felix said.

"what do you mean?" Kim asked.

"after last time? Please." Ron Responded, "he said he'd never help us again."

"Well, you just have to apologize." Monique Responded.

"what are you two talking about?" Kim asked. Kristine looked JUST as confused.

"hey, he erased an entire season of Captain Constellation." Ron folded his arms "all because I spilt his Damn soda."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kim yelled. The four friends looked at Kim her face turning red with anger. Ron did not approach. Pissing off a Redhead was one thing, telling her to calm down was in fact better luck at giving a cat a Circumcision.

"we…know someone who can do that…" Ron answered slowly.

"are you serious?" Kim said, shaking her head.

The Group got to a building at Downtown Middleton. Ron and his company entered the building to be greeted by a Young Man at the Door.

"Stoppable." The Man said, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Stand Aside, Flagg." Ron answered, "this is a matter of life or death."

"no one's gonna die" Kim assured him. Flagg Looked at Kim, he looked off. "Oh my god I'm almost 17 you creepy perv." She walked into the building in a huff. He didn't stop her. the group walked down the hall and to a Room with a Screen right by the Door.

"Open up Wade." Ron ordered. A Face of a Dark colored Kid appeared on the screen.

"Stoppable" he said, "What the Fuck brings you here."

Kim stood in front of Ron "he said you're the only one who can help"

"hey, you're the girl from that video." He said with surprise "Really you're the Ron she was screaming?"

"are you going to help us with this or not." Ron said with a bit of Anger and Impatience. This was a new side Kim has never seen. She liked it. The Door opened, Kim and Ron walked through. Wade sat at the Computer set up. screens besides screens, Keyboards alongside keyboards. He looked at Kim. he walked right over. "Wait." Ron said, "what are you doing watching porn?" he asked, Wade shrugged it off.

"tell me what the problem is." Wade ordered "I might be able to help."

"we need it taken down" he said.

"Can't help" he went back to the computer.

"WADE!" Ron yelled "Why the hell not?"

"since the last viewing it's already been downloaded" he answered "you want me to search the entire pornscape just to take down ONE solo video that has probably been uploaded more times than the same Cat Meme?" he shook his head "Forget it."

"Wade can't you like Flag it for voyeurism?" Ron asked. Wade gave him a Look "this is Important." He exhaled "look, I'm sorry I spilt your soda." He said calmly "I didn't even know it was full."

"you can't find that soda anymore stoppable. Only place you can get it is out of the country and shipping is a bitch."

"How bout this" Kim spoke up "you do this for us we'll go to the country where it's from." She shrugged "how bad can it be?"

"do you know how many Redheads there are?" Wade asked, "even if I can find that ONE video there's a 1% chance that I'll find the others."

"Wade" Ron said, "if I know you, you're able to find more than just the 1%." Wade shot him a Look.

"I'll run facial recognition for her." he smiled. "and find the source of the original video."

"you're awesome Wade." Ron walked out.

"Just one more thing Stoppable" Wade Called out. "if I find it what do you want me to do?"

"Can you make it so that it gives a virus to someone who downloads it or even views it?" He asked.

"I can do more than that." Wade answered with a smile. Ron walked off. "but go upstairs and speak with Tera." He ordered "she could help you trace the source." Ron walked out with Kim following close behind.

"so you've been quiet about this whole thing." Kim said.

"what whole thing?" he asked.

"seeing me Naked, hearing me call your name while I was pleasuring myself." She looked at him "I swear I never do that. Well…not to someone I know but…"

"Kim." he said with frustration "I don't care." He shook his head "and besides. I didn't watch it." She kept walking.

"wait… so you didn't see me naked?" she asked, he shook his head "why?"

"Cause…I Love you." He answered. She stopped in her tracks. No guy has ever said that to her before. Her father yes. The day her parents sat her down to tell her they were getting a divorce and she'd go see him every other weekend or stay the night as her mother worked late shifts. He was proud of the two.

"You Love me…" she followed close behind. "couldn't you have said that before I became a Pornstar?"

"I wanted to wait til we were ready to say it." Ron answered, his eyes narrowed as he approached the stairs. As he ran up the stairs, she followed close behind.

"not even an ego boost?" she asked, "Your girlfriend calls your name during her pleasure time and you don't get flattered."

"Not when almost the entire school has been praising me because of it." He defended. "Kim" he stopped "if I wanted to see you naked, I'd want it to be on your terms. Not mine, not the internet's yours." He shook his head "I'm not pissed that I didn't get to see you naked first I'm more that someone invaded your privacy and did this to you."

Kim smiled Ron walked away to the next room to see a blonde-haired Girl stand at a desk. She took off her glasses and walked over. Giving Ron a smack across the face.

"Hey. What the Hell was that for?" Kim asked.

"This is who you ditched me for a few months ago?" Tera asked "the little Ms. Solo girl"

"Tera, I told you," he said, "I needed help with math, and she was volunteered." He rubbed his face "How the hell was I supposed to know you liked me."

"I must've at least told you several times" she smacked him again. "So, Solo Skank. What the hell can I do for you?"

"First off." Kim folded her arms "Solo Skank? That the best you got?"

"how bout stealing boyfriends?" Tera defended.

"Ron never dated you" She said.

"I wasn't talking about Bashful here." She smirked "guy pretty much shutters at seeing a woman in a bikini. your Little boyfriend Josh Mankey Fucked me before he went after you." Kim looked surprised.

"he…told me he was…" Kim spoke.

"A Virgin?" she smirked "yeah he used that line with me too." She walked back over to her computer.

"Look…I didn't know I…" she began.

"relax" she smiled "now that I got that out of the way, I must've watched the video several times." She pulled it up and zoomed in on her face. "Notice how I can tell it's not staged?"

"She's not looking at the camera." he answered still rubbing his face "can we use that to prove something for a court case?"

"I'm almost 30% sure." Tera answered.

"what if you can trace it back to its original source." Ron asked.

"about 75% sure." She smiled at Kim. Wades face appeared on the Screen.

"Update already?" Ron asked.

"Got some bad news." Wade said, "the video was taken with a Burn phone." He said, "and said burn phone was connected to the Internet."

"how is that bad we can just find the House the IP address comes from right?" Ron asked, "then it'll be a matter of sending the punk to jail."

"Punk?" Kim asked, Ron shrugged.

"That's the problem." Wade said, "the burn phone was connected to Kim's network."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, they had hit a dead end.

"better get used to being a pornstar then." Kim muttered to herself. She walked off leaving Ron and Tera to themselves.

"please tell me you can trace it." Ron said, Tera turned to look at him.

"you care about this one, don't you?" she asked, "I can trace it." Ron left and went after Kim.

Back at Kim Possibles house she sat there at the table. Her life was over. The life she knew was over. Her head shaking at the very thought that people knew how she felt and what she wanted. Ron came into the kitchen.

"so." He said, "what do you think the story is?" he asked, she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked "The story is simple. Someone came to my house last night, up to my window, recorded me pleasuring myself and posted it online where there are several uploads and downloads." she answered, "now I gotta quit school and wait 2 years to start making money in porn."

"I mean…who would be so pissed off that they'd want to do this to you?" Ron asked.

"Want a list?" she asked, "I'm a feminist who hated the Barbie Doll and Beef Cake athletes." She sat at the edge of the bed "so I must've pissed off a lot of the school."

"Then a Toss-up" Ron said, "if you've pissed off most of the school, they would have done this Months ago." Ron assured her. she gave him a look. "but this is something big."

"Bonnie." She said, "she's always been a little bitch."

"And Mankey?" Ron asked.

"after the way he treated That Tera girl…" she exhaled "as well as him wanting to fuck me and showing attention to Bonnie, I wouldn't be too surprised if he did it to get back at me."

"So, our suspects are Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey." Ron stated. He leaned over to Kim and gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"you didn't have to do that…" she kept smiling.

"I wanted to though" Ron said smiling back, he looked at his phone and swiped "yeah."

"So I was able to Track the burn phones GPS signal to this spot." Tera walked with Ron and Kim 4 blocks from their neighborhood. Ron bent over and looked in the storm drain, reaching down he took out the burn phone. Wet and damaged her handed it to Tera.

"you expect me to fix this?" she asked.

"can you not?" Ron asked.

"you insult me" she smiled. "but you'll have to check in with me tomorrow." She looked at the two of them. "I'm sure there's something you two can possibly do to pass the time."

"I have something in mind." Ron smiled at Kim.

Kim looked at Ron as he sat on the sofa in his pajamas. He had a bowl of popcorn beside the two of them and sodas on the coffee table. He put on _Monty Pythons: The Holy Grail._ She just looked at him, he looked back at her as the two relaxed. She snuggled up against him, a smile coming to her face, watching as the crew went over to a rabbit, she gave a slight "Aww" which led to utter terror when she saw the Rabbit kill and dismember the entire group of knights.

"WHY WOULD YOU PUT THIS ON!" she tried sounding angry, a bit of a snort came from her nose as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I watch it every year." Ron answered, "every year mom and I would watch this movie on the anniversary of my dad's passing." He gave a slight look.

"and you…wanted me to be a part of this." She asked, he nodded. She sat up, looking at him. "I want you to look at me…" she said, Ron paused the movie, turned to her and looked at her.

"okay. I'm looking." He smiled.

"I mean…like…" she shrugged "Like I'm sexy."

"oh…um…I… uh...hmm…how bout princess bride next…" he stuttered.

"Ron." Kim said with annoyance.

"Or a Nights Tale. One of Heath ledgers best." Ron avoided,

"Ron." Kim said again.

"hey, mom actually liked Brokeback Mountain."

"RON!" Kim yelled.

"…I can't KP…" he calmed himself down. "I want to…I just…can't…"

"Ron…are you…" she sighed "cause you know that's not a problem with me. I mean I have friends who ar-"

"No. I'm not." He answered "I just…see how some guys look at other women and the other women know they're being looked at but they…" he shrugged "they don't like it. Even when they guy calls his girlfriend a little pet name like 'Sugar Tits' or 'Boob Tape' cause of how strong his love is for her…" he shrugged.

"Ron, I'm your girlfriend." She assured him "I want you to look at me like that."

"Kim we're in the middle of a Case." He said.

"Ron." She leaned into him to give him a kiss which he happily accepted. "Don't be nervous with me. It's fine, I'm fine." She smiled "I want you to."

"and I want to." He shrugged "I guess I'm…how long has it been? 3? 4 months?"

"and dating for 3 days." She smiled "but I feel like I've known you forever." She kissed him again "you at least appreciate me and don't…like me for my body." She smiled again "least you know what color my eyes are."

"It's the first place I looked. Your breasts were second."

"and third" Kim stuck her tongue out, "I have two of them remember."

"technically 2 then. Cause you spilt hot sauce on it." He smiled. "almost went all Mom on you trying to get the hot sauce off."

"yeah you were so nervous I had to laugh." She smiled. The two looked at each other for a bit. "you're more than good for me Ron." She said brushing her hair out of the way "and I…feel funny every time I'm with you." She shrugged "I mean you probably don't to me but…when I did that I gave into temptation." She smiled "I know it's weird like this but it's natural, right?"

"right." He agreed. "alright, let me give this 'Looking at you Sexy' thing a try." She sat back across from him, he looked at her, up and down.

"well?" she asked.

"I like it" he smiled.

"what the looking at me sexy?" she asked.

"no." he smiled "the whole package."

She looked down and blushed. "well…I have my flaws" she went on adding a finger with each one "Like one nipple is a little more lopsided than it should be, I have a dimple on my but. Some a small freckle under my right boob. OH and my ass won't fit my underwear anymore."

"KP" he said, "you're nervous now." She shrugged "you know you are."

She exhaled, she never told anyone personal details about her body. Let alone a guy she liked. Mankey just imagined it. Ron here never even looked, except once and over hot sauce.

"Would you…ever consider me…" she tried finding her breath, Ron just nodded.

"eventually." He smiled "when you're ready I'll be ready."

"you're not going to get bored with me and Fuck someone like Zita are you" she asked, "cause I think I could take em."

"for one, I can't do that to Felix." He laughed "and two, Zita? Girl went crazy one time at a pool party cause I was the only one who was fixated on blowing up a beach ball." She laughed. "but yeah. I would consider you…what's the word you would use?"

"Fuckable? Bangable?" she smiled through. "can I ask you something else?"

"sure." Ron answered.

"Why are you REALLY mad about this case?" she curled up on the sofa.

"well…what kind of guy would I be if I just brushed it off?" he shrugged "they did this to my girlfriend, over the girl I love. Whose been there for me." He shrugged again "who's immersed myself into my Extra Activities." He smiled at her "I would just be that guy you talk about who leaves his girlfriend just because she wouldn't put out or because he left just over a video and it was 'oh you'll call my name when you climax but you won't fuck me' sort of thing." He started talking with his hands "if I…wanted to do that…I'd be upsetting my mom." He shrugged one last time "and I can never do that to someone who has meant more to me that anything else." He took her hand "I'm happy with you Kimberly Possible."

she smiled "My middle Name is Ann."

"Kimberly Ann Possible" he smiled.

"and I am Happy with you Ronald-"

"Dean" her eyes widened.

It was at the fair that just past. Herself, Mankey and Bonnie all walked around. They decided to humor the town by partaking in the services they offered.

"welcome Welcome young lady" a woman called out to her. "care to have your fortune read?"

"Sure." She shrugged "why not." She gave her two friends a look who just smiled and laughed. She sat down in the chair across from the old woman, who grabbed her hand immediately.

"I see…Denim." She said, "I see a Portal into the unknown. And I see…Dean?" she finished. Kim had to Laugh "I see luggage…no…it's something else…and I see a knife and etched on it is…56…" Kim got up and retrieved her hand. "Dean will be good for you. Very good for you. Your hearts are intertwined by fate." Kim and her friends walked away.

"DEAN!" she said, "YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS DEAN!"

"yeah… My full given name, is Ronald Dean Stoppable." Kim smiled,

"Son of a Bitch" she laughed. "I Love you Too, Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Kim stayed over that night. She took the bed in the guest room, after a comment from Ron's Aunt along the lines of "now If you're going to do that at least make it tempting for him

"Deal" Kim laughed with her. Ron went up the stairs to his room and smiled. Kim watched him walk up as she laid down in bed. But she couldn't sleep. Even in the dark, she couldn't sleep. It's been a day now since it happened. She couldn't face her Mother let alone her Father. But not a phone call, not a cop in sight. She wondered if they cared.

Many things ran through her mind. Ron was being angry enough for the both that she didn't see why she needed to this time. She had every right. A video of her was posted online, calling out his name. her body trembled at the fear of what her parents were going to tell her. she wasn't proud of her body. That little bit of belly fat she had just kept increasing with all the food Ron made her. all the breakfasts they shared. _'body positivity my ass'_ she thought. She sighed. Why wasn't she angry? Pissed sure. But was more like her brother snuck in and read her diary pissed not _'you shared a video of me online that the whole school saw.'_ But Ron was right there. Not looking at her in the way with lust and desire in his eyes. The same look he gave her the day they started talking. Those brown eyes gazing at her with such Kindness. With every snap he would give her the same look. Her heart raced as she curled up in bed. Ron was there, right there. She trusted him. _'can't believe I trust someone' _she thought, she sat up in bed. A smile came to her face, _'what's happening to me…is he really this good for me?'_ the redhead feminist brushed her hair from her eyes, she thought about her body again; the dimple on her butt, the freckle under her breast, every flaw she had and he still appreciated it. He appreciated her.

She walked out the door and up the stairs to Ron's Room. Opening the door she smiled at him. he looked peaceful. Walking towards him she started to strip down, lying beside him under the covers. He opened his eyes to see her lying next to him.

However, earlier as Kim walked to the guest Room, Ron took out his Phone.

"Mrs. Possible? It's Me Ron…"

Mrs. Possible Sat in her Kitchen with her ex-husband James Timothy Possible. The two sat by the phone, waiting for something. The window was closing until they can report Kim as a Missing Person. Then they got a Phone call. Ron's Face appeared on Ann's phone who swiped it.

"Doctor Possible…" Ann answered.

"Mrs. Possible? It's me Ron." Came the voice of a Young boy.

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked.

"Everything is Not okay with Kim. she had a long tiresome day, trying to figure out who did this to her." he answered "I've been helping. She couldn't call you cause she was scared."

"I Miss my Baby Ronald." Ann said, "do you have any idea how it feels to know your daughter may not be safe?"

"she's safe" he smiled "she's in the guest room sleeping like a baby." She sat back "I just wanted to call and let you know she's safe. Breakfast is tomorrow. I'll bring her by before we get a new lead."

"Ronald you do that. Please." Ann started to cry tears of joy "we're not mad. We're not mad."

"I know." Ron assured the tired mother "I know."

As Ron opened his eyes, he saw Kim staring back at him with a nervous smile. Naked as the day she was born. "Kim…KIM!" he screamed.

"My terms" she smiled. She started playing with his shirt "you said you liked the whole package…right?" she looked nervous. He nodded his heart raced as she played with his shirt. A smile came to Kim's face. "well…you got it." She gave him a kiss. He didn't complain.

Kim woke up in Ron's bed alone. She looked a little frightened, her clothes on the other side of the room, she put on her glasses. She felt cheap. Like some tossed away treat. She remembered this was Ron's bed in Ron's house. Still felt cheap. She walked downstairs after getting her clothes on only to find Ron in the kitchen making Omelets.

"Morning sleepy head." He smiled.

"you're…making breakfast" she turned to see Ron's Aunt with Company, her own parents. "MOM! DAD!" her face turned Red.

"Honey Ronald is an amazing chef." Her father praised.

"yeah you need it after last night." Her mom chimed in with a smirk.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" She yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT WAS MEANT TO BE PRIVATE BETWEEN YOU AND ME YOU BLOND-HAIRED BA-"

"Sweetie." Her mom said, "I was talking about us."

"yeah and you two weren't that quiet in the first place" his aunt said with a smirk. Kim had to sit down. Ron gave her a plate with an omelet on it only to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait..., you two are back together?" Kim asked.

"oh. Honey…we've had this little affair going on for years now." Her mom said, "when your father and I divorced it wasn't because he was seeing someone else." She explained "I wanted to further my career, he was busy at work all the time. So we thought it best to separate." She looked at him "only to discover separation sex is the best sex." She winked at him.

"I think I'm no longer hungry." Kim said a little disgusted.

"we're not mad at you for having sex and not being married." Her mom told her "if we were, we'd probably end this affair right now." Kim looked at her parents, her mom digging into the Omelet as her father drank his coffee.

"How fuckin long has this been going on?" Kim asked.

"The sex? Since you were in 7th grade." Ann smiled. "you know how hard it is to not use condoms when the sex with the man you love is amazing." Kim's eyes widened again, Ron sensed her terror and assured her.

"we used condoms." He said, "she insisted." He kept going "why did I say that."

"just saying if we didn't divorce when you were getting ready to start school, we'd be having another Baby."

"so you're okay…with me being active?" she asked.

"And with someone who is working a case with you" her father chimed in "and makes a breakfast this good. We approve."

Ron set down a cup of coffee beside Kim.

"so should we start hearing wedding bells anytime soon." Her mother asked.

"Mom I'm 17." She said, "I'm a little-"

"it's up to her." Ron said sitting down next to her. she looked at him and smiled. Ron's phone went off and he answered. "on our way" he gobbled down his omelet swallowing he said, "Teras got a break." He left the table and put the Dishes in the sink.

"Marriage?" she said, "how can they want ME of all people to get married?"

"You don't want to get married I get it." Ron said, "the bounds of the law to take half of a person's possessions and money all for the sake of hush hush for how bad they are in bed"

"I did not say that." She said, "I just never gave it any thought." Ron held the door open for her as they were greeted by Brick Flagg "I mean, what girl doesn't dream about walking down the aisle?"

"Angry women who are upset with society as a whole because people want them to get married." Ron asked, "Women who've been married 3 times." He continued "Women who've watch failed marriage after failed marriage."

"I just…never thought I'd find this" Kim stopped "I Love you. Last night was…Tops." She shrugged "but marriage?"

"it's working out for the other two of us." He smiled "let's see where we go." Kim went back to following.

"I still think the whole idea is just out there." Kim smiled.

"The idea of Spending a fortune on a dress, a planner, a hall, guests, a cater." Ron went on.

"The dress I wouldn't mind." She looked at him "wait a minute what are you doing?"

"giving you an opposing side" he answered, "is that not what you want?"

"it'd be helpful if I got a side where someone is trying to convince me to get married not tell me all the bad that comes with it." She stopped in the office "give me one positive aspect." She ordered.

"Family" he smiled "a reason to stay." She smiled at him.

"if I may interrupt." Tera spoke up. she stood in front of a bowl of Rice "this has been in the bowl all night." She pointed to the bowl of rice "we started charging the phone for it to now have a full battery." Holding up the phone she ran her finger across the screen. "however, unlike most smart phones this screen, is not that badly damaged. AND, it didn't ask for a password which means…"

"Perp was just going to use it for that one thing." Ron answered for her.

"and…" Tera smiled "we were able to get the brand name of the carrier. MiddleTalk Wireless is the only place that carries this pre-paid Phone."

"something else?" Ron asked.

Tera shook her head "Men, impatient am I Right?" Tera held up her hand to Kim who didn't high five it. "c'mon. he must've wanted to just skip the foreplay and stick it in."

"no he was rather timid actually" Kim said with a smirk "and he made breakfast."

"Phone Number. It made ONE call and sent ONE text. A multimedia text with a bunch of Compromising pictures of you." She said, "but…this text was ALSO sent to a SECOND burn phone and uploaded to a secret image app."

"so there's a second burn phone" Ron asked, "Got the Address for MiddleTalk?" Tera held up a slip of Paper. "You're the best Tera." Ron walked away.

"He owes me" She smiled at Kim.

"get in line" Kim followed Ron.

"You're joking Right?" the man in the store asked "you know how many of these phones get purchased? I have to reorder them at LEAST twice a week."

"Who all buys them?" Ron asked, Kim was in the back of the store with her hood up and sunglasses on.

"Kids bout your age." The man answered "want the joy of having a phone so long as they're good enough to get the minutes. Always the same sitch"

"Sitch?" Ron asked.

"Situation." The man answered, "but the bull about it is that half of them are the rich kids who don't even need it."

Ron went over to Kim and got her phone. Upon blushing he looked back at her, getting the tongue outlook from her he shook his head.

"Case" he said.

"wait…you a cop?" The man asked.

"No…just…Defending my girlfriends honor." The man looked back at Kim "she's still new to it." He pulled up a picture with her, Josh and Bonnie.

"yeah sold them two phones." He went to the back of the counter. "one wouldn't get off theirs and one kept kissing my ass about being free of the restraints of a contract." He smirked "can you tell me what they did?"

Ron looked back at Kim who was heading towards him taking off her hood. "you sure you don't recognize me?" she asked Angrily.

"Should I?" the man asked.

"Porn." Kim answered.

"Sorry kid but I don't watch that stuff anymore." He said, "it almost cost me my marriage and me seeing my daughter go in to do it." He pulled up a screen "let's see the ComPad 3. $100.00 Each."

"and they're the ones who bought them?" Ron asked.

"y'ain't hearing this from me." The man said. Turning the screen away "but those two seemed very eager to get themselves each. Even gave the girl a kiss when he left my store." He shook his head.

"what is it?" Kim asked tilting her head.

"Kept saying he was gonna make her pay." he stopped "you're someone's daughter, if these two things are connected, I'll help anyway I can."

Kim entered her house with Ron behind her. she took off her jacket and beanie followed by her glasses and messed her hair up.

"in-fuckin-credible." She said, "I thought it was Josh, I thought it was Bonnie, but both? He's probably fucking her too."

"I believe it." Ron touched the touchscreen of the new tablet he got "Says here that they paid Cash." He looked up "how rich are their families?"

Kim Shrugged "Josh's dad is a Banker and His Mom is a Politician." He tilted her head a bit "Bonnies dad is a Lawyer while her mom is a homebody."

"so they could afford it." Ron smirked. He took out his phone "Wade, I need you to check bank statements within the last week of $100.00. Rockwaller and Mankey. Sure." Ron pushed his phone.

"Turns out that Mankey and Rockwaller both had Money taken out of their parents accounts." Wade said

"$100 each isn't that bad" Kim replied.

"but get this, the money was put back in LATER that night." Wade said, "on both sides."

"$200 with a 100 each. If they had the money, why take it out of their parents accounts?"

"but who took the video?" Kim asked.

"and if anything…what was the other doing that night." Ron questioned, he hit a curb. Ron stood there and paused for a moment, Kim looked at him. "he's an Artist Right?"

"and Bonnie baby-sits in Upperton every Friday Night." Kim answered.

"I didn't see any security cameras in that store" Ron said, "but we need video evidence to give proof."

"we can't take the word of a store owner to heart." Kim said, "if anything the Virus Wade implanted is going to affect all the phones in a matter of…well…hours."

"actually I took a look at the views." Wades voice came "it jumped to 3Mil over night."

"I'm famous" Kim joked, Ron glared.

"what else can you tell us?" Ron asked.

"That all of those came from smartphones." He answered. "I thought you said he didn't have Cameras in his Store."

"I didn't see any." Ron answered.

"Cause I was able to find Video Footage of two teens in the store buying said phones. As well as an image of you and Kim at the same angle."

"can you send it to me?" Ron asked.

"I'll do you one better." He answered, "I'll give you the hardcopy."

"Coming together." Ron said.

"not exactly" Kim took his phone "What about the second burn phone."

"The Wireless company launched its satellite 3 years ago." The two lovebirds looked at each other.

"Dad?" Kim asked, Ron nodded.

The Two walked down the hall of the space station with the visitors pass around their necks.

"Gram watches all those Crime shows." Kim said.

"Same" Ron said following her.

"Not my cup of tea." Kim smiled "but I do like that one with that Sci-Fi actor. What's his name again?"

"Nathan FIllion?" Ron asked stopping as she stopped. She nodded her head with a smile.

"us being in this Sitch is really starting to seem like it." She gave him a kiss "Thank you for staying by me through all of this." She opened the door to her Fathers Lab, He looked up at her and smiled, going over to the couple.

"Ronald why aren't you holding my daughters' hand?" He asked.

"in the middle of a case, sir." He answered, "No time for Lovey Dovey stuff."

"we'll catch up on it later" Kim winked "Dad are you able to tap into the ComPad 3 satellites?"

"is this in regard to a case?" Her father asked with a smile. Kim nodded. He went over to his console and started typing. "you're lucky I'm the one who helped send this into orbit."

"Best Rocket Scientist in Middleton" Ron smiled. James Looked back at him. Ron shrugged "her words."

"by the way honey your mom wants to get together for dinner later tonight." Her father said off topic "you think you might have this case closed?"

"if we get the pictures and Video, proof of bank transactions and timestamps maybe." She answered, "Sorry dad."

"For what Kimmy-Cub?" he asked as she pointed a finger at Ron.

"you repeat that no sex" She said angrily.

"I think it's cute." He smiled.

"for basically hating you since I started Pre-K." she answered her father "for thinking you ran off with some Skank from the office and decided to say 'Fuck the Family'"

"Kimberly Ann," he said, "your mother and I saw eye to eye on a lot of things, including our Careers. And look where we are now." He pressed another button as a satellite came up "But a Marriage takes work and compromise."

"you could've cheered each other on. Why did you need to get a divorce?" She asked. "I hated you two. I hated you especially. I blamed you. I needed you."

"Kim." he smiled "I've always been here." He gave his daughter a hug "when we find the bastard who did this to you, we'll give him what for." She smiled. She missed this. Ron smiled. Kim pulled away and looked at the monitor. A Red Arrow pointed to the last known location of the second burn phone.

"Can you Zoom in?" Ron and Kim asked in Unison, James looked at the two of them and smiled.

"here's the location" Kim's father told them.

"Like… possible location?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Exact location. Seeing as how it's still on" he answered. He took a screen shot and printed up the exact location. Handing it to Ron.

"Thanks Dad." Kim Smiled.

At the Middleton High Police Station Kim walked up to the front desk. Ron Directly behind her as she walked up, holding the file folder in his hand.

"I would like to file a police report please and request an Arrest." Kim stated. The woman at the front desk took out a slip.

"Name and Age" The Woman asked.

"Kim Possible." Kim answered "17"

"Crime?" The Woman asked.

"recording me pleasuring myself without my knowledge and putting it on the internet for all to see." She answered, the Woman looked up at Kim, ordered her to take a seat and went away from the desk. An officer came up to them a short time later. He gave Kim a look, but not one she was expecting. He cried as he spoke to her.

"you're someone's daughter" he said through his tears. "we'll find the bastard who did this. We'll make him pay. It will take time, but he will pay." Ron held up the file folder with all the evidence. Phone, last Location, Current location of the other phone. Pictures of Both Mankey and Rockwaller entering the store and Video of Mankey and Rockwaller buying the phones. "Then why are you two even here?" the officer asked.

"We can't make an Arrest unless we're cops right?" Ron smiled "so, we came to you. Here's all the evidence. You make the arrest. We'll get them to confess."

"And how in god's name are you going to do that?"

"Listen up Students" Came Barkins voice "In the Aftermath of a certain video of a certain student who should Remain nameless and all phones SOMEHOW becoming unusable. The district wanted me to INFORM you all…That if you Post revenge Porn on the INTERNET AGAIN it will be cause for immediate Expulsion and will be labeled as Child Pornography. Now you all have 1 minute to confess. WHO posted that Video of the STUDENT who SHOULD REMAIN NAMELESS!" the Gym was Silent "You're not on trial students but confess and we can all go back to our classes EXCEPT for yoooou."

Ron stood up in the Gym, everyone looked at him. but Kim Looked surprised.

"STOPPABLE you had the NERVE to turn your own girlfriend into a pornstar?" Barkin shouted.

Mankey and Bonnie smirked, "I knew Stoppable was bad news." Mankey smirked.

"but of course, Possible didn't listen to us." Bonnie smiled along. Taking Mankeys hand "but we'll let you back in the group, if you prove it to us that you belong."

"Stoppable is this true?" Barkin asked.

"Actually…" Ron said, "it's not." He walked down to the Gym. "you see Barkin, I did a little bit of Investigating of my own. Did you know that when you go onto a pornsite there's a slight chance you'll catch a virus?" he said, "it's basically a hackers way into your computer or sometimes your smartphone, which is why _sometimes_ an ad will come up saying your battery is close to being permanently depleted." He walked around "however, some friends of mine went on and watched the video only to find out, that It's been downloaded more times than we've had the mystery meat…here…total." She smiled "so. I had a guy, find every single video and embed a virus causing all phones to drain even when they're on the charger. Not my fault but still." Facing the class he kept his smile "Then we got to original video. We found the phone it was made with about a few houses down in the storm drain. Cracked and wet, there was nothing we can do." A slight grin came over Mankeys face "Until we were able to let it sit in Rice." Ron continued, Mankeys smile faded, Bonnie started to fidget "on that phone we found the original video. Now, I know what many of you are thinking, 'how do you know it wasn't staged.'" He turned to Barkin "Sir how can you tell?" Barking looked at Ron.

"if they're looking at the camera" a student called out.

"Exactly." Ron agreed "do you know what we saw? Absolutely no image of her looking at the camera. Don't believe me?" he walked over to a Board and brought it over, multiple images of Kim's "O" face were there. "Not one look." He looked at Kim, who was intrigued. In fact if it wasn't her and this was a Crime Drama she'd be hooked, biting her nails at the next reveal.

"it's fine baby" she smiled.

"Well…take a look at the time." He pointed at one picture. "9:13pm." Ron went over to the phone. "at 9:33 this Burn phone sent a message to another burn phone. 'It's done, it's uploaded, this Little **** is going to pay.' So they disposed of the phone after uploading the video. This the evidence was thought to be destroyed." He covered the board "Bank records show that a deposit was made at 10:38 that same night. Each of those phones are 100 Dollars each. Guess how much was made"

"100 EACH!" came another excited voice.

"and there's only ONE place in town that sells this brand. MiddleTalk Wireless. The phones were purchased that evening at 3:22pm, enough time to Set everything up. earlier that day, a withdraw was made from the same two separate accounts of $100.00. with the Money back in the accounts by 10:38 the REAL perps they thought they had gotten away, with the perfect Crime." Bonnie smirked, Mankey smiled "_IF_ it wasn't for a little Phone Mascot." Slapping the photo on the board of both Mankey and Bonnie with the timestamp; 3:22pm. "And Satellite images put them IN FRONT MiddleTalk Wireless at 3:20pm. Where they bought, This cell phone." He looked Right at Mankey, he gave a smirk.

"The other Phone" Kim called out, covering her mouth.

"I'm getting to that." Ron put on a pair of latex gloves. Taking out the Damaged phone and taking out his own phone, dialing the only number found, Bonnie stood up before Ron could enter the last Number.

Kim's heart Raced with Excitement. Her teeth meeting the cuticle of her nail, it was now bleeding. A Nail-biting experience. It was Like Ron was a Younger Sexier Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His glare though never leaving his face, a playful glare.

_**Rule 16: if someone thinks they have the Upper hand, Break it.**_

"IT WAS HIM!" She shouted, "IT WAS ALL HIM!" mankey stood up beside her "He wanted revenge on Possible because she was taking an Interest in you. I told him the best way to get back at her is to have something so graphic that you would walk the hell away and not stand by her."

_**Rule Number 1; Never Screw over your partner.**_

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID IF POSSIBLE WERE TO COME BACK SHE'D TREAT US LIKE SHE OWED US!" Mankey shouted "I WAS SUGGESTING EMBARRASSING HER NOT SOMETHING PORNOGRAPHIC!"

_**Never let suspects Stay Together…Also Rule #1**_

"Get these sickos out of my gym." Barkin ordered as the cops came up and took Bonnie and Josh away in handcuffs. As soon as they left everyone applauded Ron and his presentation. Barkin teared up a bit. Around the circle, the girls of the school surrounded him, the guys patted him on the back, those who high fived him made their apologies known. Kim forgave them…partially. She watched as Ron wouldn't leave the area. She smiled and walked off.

_**Rule 10; Never Get personally involved on a Case.**_

_**But for her, it was an exception**_

_**Rule 11: When the Job is Done…Walk away**_

Ron walked through the Door of Kim's house. But it was dead silent. The lights were off as the teen walked Around.

"KP?" he called out "Mrs. Possible?" he kept walking around. finally getting to the Kitchen he turned on the Light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called out. Ann Held a cake for Ron, Zita and Monique held up a Banner.

**First Case Closed**

**CSI Ron 'Unstoppable' Stoppable**

Kim and Ron held Presents for him while Kristine sat at the table with a smile with Wade and Tera.

"Wh—What is this?" he asked, speechless he walked in.

"it's your First Case Closed Celebration" Ann possible Answered.

"after you defended Kimmy here," James said, "we thought it would be a good idea to celebrate." Ron looked around.

"The Cake…" he said.

"Store bought" Kim smiled.

"Banner?" he asked.

"Made by us." Monique answered.

"and gifts…" he looked.

"For you buddy" Felix answered, Ron shook his head.

"I…I…what…don't even know what to say." He stammered.

"how about…" Kim walked up to him "a few words."

"Well…it wasn't easy." He said, "and of course I couldn't have done it by myself. Not without your guys' help." He continued "and the loving support from Kim's Family…I swear I did take care of her." she smiled "And…well…wow…this is…this is all too much."

He opened a gift from Felix First. A funky looking Airsoft gun and holster, he looked at his buddy who 'Had Connections'. Ron gave his Friend a High Five. He opened the second one next from Kim. he took out a pair of Handcuffs.

"so I can keep suspects detained?" he asked.

"if you mean suspects you mean me?" she answered "of course."

Ron laid in bed that night, thinking of the days passed. His head still racking from the clues. The video. Kim's embarrassment. He felt like a cop. He stepped up to the plate when everyone else was batting. He got his shoes on and went for a walk. His mind racing miles per hour. He wondered why someone would stoop that low. Allow an Innocent Girl who fell in love to be the target. Yes, he can vouch for the fact that she was a bitch at times. But when she was put in her place in the appropriate way, she was humbled. Ron stopped in front of Kim's house. He looked up at her bedroom window and smiled, Kim peeked out and waved to him. Ron waved back walking off.

"YO STOPPABLE!" he heard from behind him getting halfway down the street. He saw Kim in her jammies and jacket. "where you going?" she asked.

"Figured your parents are home right now having sex." He answered, "didn't want to disturb them."

"big hero ever so humble" she smiled.

"I'm no hero KP." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in.

"Shut the hell up." she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek giving the neighbors a show to those who were watching, as she pulled away and led him to her house, into her room.

. Weeks seemed to pass. Word about Ron's investigation got around Middleton. The MPD were even looking to him for help with other cases. Kim was happy for him.

"2 new cases in one week" he said with Excitement "this is going on the resume."

"do you want me to help you write it?" Kim asked.

"of course" he gave her a kiss on the head, her fake smile fading as she looked up. she closed the book she was reading and smiled

"Ron." She said, "Have you ever thought about the future?" she asked taking off her glasses she tried looking at him.

"almost all the time." He answered, "how do you start?"

"Name and Address" Ron nodded as she answered "then Education. Lastly skills."

"you are the greatest." He finished up "hey you haven't really been to any rallies in a long time." He pointed out "you okay?"

"no drama going on." She smiled "its fine. Really."

"KP are you okay?" he asked.

"why do you keep asking me that?" she asked.

"cause I'm your boyfriend and I worry about you." He shrugged "I mean…did I do something wrong?" she looked at him and back down. "I mean…you've been awfully quiet since…" he shrugged "That Assembly."

"Ron" she smiled at him, "you were…amazing up there." She placed a hand on his "I don't know how many guys, would go out there, and do that for their girlfriends like you did for me." She gave him a kiss "and you stayed." She kept smiling "I just never realized how lucky I am to have you. All of you."

"well of course I'd do it for you. It's like…the one way I can repay you." She gave him a look.

"wait…what?" she asked, "are you saying you did it for payment?"

"I'm saying I did it cause it was my way to be like you." He shrugged "I mean…you've done so much for me these past few months that…I dunno. What have I done for you?"

"The Gala, the Poetry slams, taking me to Rallies."

"Mom died. You were there." He said, "you've been here for me and after we got together-together we didn't…you know…act like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"we had sex." She said, "that's close for you right?"

"doesn't mean that's all I want." He got up and got a soda. She followed him.

"what do you want. Tell me. Right now. I'm all ears." She ordered.

"you. All of you. The whole damn package. Everything that comes with you. Every flaw, every bit of attitude every bit of depression. Everything. I want it all." She looked at him. "what I mean to say is…I want…everything that comes with you. Flaws and all." He shrugged "and I know…you would want me to do the same for anyone else too. Monique, Tera, Kristine, guys, girls, sisters…. everyone."

"so…you did it because it was the right thing to do" she said, "or you felt like it was…the right thing…to do…" she smiled.

"you matter…if that's what you're wondering." He said, "by like…a lot…and I…think about…you." He looked down at his resume, setting it aside.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm..., putting my career on hold so you can do your things." He answered with a smile "I don't want you…to be held back by me. I want…you to be someone…people can look up to." She smiled, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. giving him a kiss on the lips she smiled.

Ron walked downstairs the next morning. Kim was in the kitchen making breakfast with a smile on her face.

"Ron Did mom tell you?" she said with excitement.

"what is it?" he asked. He looked to the table to see Ann and James smiling.

"I got results in." She smiled.

"what is it?" he asked. "what's going on?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she called out.

"Oh my god…how…when?" Ron smiled "well I know how…but…"

"Ron…" Ann smiled "calm down." Ron took a breath.

"Well. If that doesn't make you happy" Kim said, "Breakfast is ready" she smiled "as well as…" she held up a printed Resume "taa-daa." Ron took the resume from Kim and looked it over.

"you…typed it up." he said.

"uh-huh." She kept smiling. "I was thinking." She said, "if we are going to do our things, we do them together." She pointed upstairs "My folks may be weird, but they were young to show support to each other without being in the way, and…that's where they were wrong." She pointed to herself "My boyfriend is going to be a cop when he gets older. He does his thing, now." She pointed to herself "as for me. I think I should be a lawyer." She smiled at him still "and I want you." She gave him a kiss. She went upstairs. Ron sat there looking over his resume, stapled on the back he found a letter.

_To whom it May concern,_

_My Name is Kimberly Ann Possible. I am the Girlfriend of Ronald Dean Stoppable and the girl who was seen in that pornographic video. I would like to inform you that while Ron organized all this evidence in nearly two days, he never lost sight of the goal. That is the sort of determination you need on your force and in our community._

_I owe my thanks to Stoppable. I admire his hard work and his dedication. Even while taking a break from the case, he never once failed to be a boyfriend to me, a Gentleman to my parents and a loving nephew to his aunt._

_I look forward to him finally wearing the blue uniform and smiling as I watch him protect this community._

_Sincerely,_

_Kimberly Ann Possible_

Ron turned back around to see Kim dressed. Her hips hugged by her blue jeans. A Red shirt exposing her midriff. A Denim Jacket over her, and where her face would usually sport Glasses and a hat would be on her head it was just left bare. She looked nervously to him,

"well…you like it?" she asked.

"…you look so…" he smiled. She smiled at him. "why the…"

"I'm your partner." She smiled "I want to dress for the occasion."

"we'll work the case later." He smiled at Kim. she smiled back. The two rushed back upstairs and fell onto Kim's bed. With Kim taking her Jacket off and throwing it on the floor a series of beeps were heard.

"Don't tell me that's your phone" Ron said.

"not mine." Kim looked at him. they turned to see the Device given to them from the other Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible go off. They both Smiled and got off the bed.

Ron got dressed. Kim got her Jacket on. The two held each other's hands and Walked through the Opened Portal.

_**Authors Note**__**: This does it for this Universe. Can't wait to see where it goes? Be sure to Stay tuned. Quick reminder, I Do not Own NCIS.**_


	3. This is wrong on SO many levels

_**Authors Note: **__**OH MY SWEET BABY RAY! (my nephews name is Ray and he's a Bit of a sweetheart…when he was younger.) Daggum I didn't expect the positive reviews.**_

_**First Off, CajunBear73**__**: YES! JUST YES! Everything you said. Yes. I knew how I wanted to write Kim's family from the very beginning of This Segment. I almost had her Walk away and let me live his life and he was going to Run to her and basically say 'What do I have her to have me stay other than you' sort of thing but I thought it would be better with that ending. I love reading your comments and your reviews. Thanks again**_

_**Guest:**__** I understand. So I went back and added an entire Morning Conversation between The New Couple and Kim's Parents.**_

**Recap:**** Ron and Kim spend nearly their entire lives together in love with each other. Through every hardship they face they remain close until Kim Possible is Shot. Ron keeps a Secret saying he made a Deal with Shego who she later goes after. She is fired from Global Justice and finally confesses her Feelings for Ron, the Two get Married and Travel the Multiverse to prevent Drakken from Conquering. But how far will he go without his paid help. **

**Between Chapter:**

it felt Cold. They were staring at Alternate Earths…alternate Timelines. Kim just looks back at Ron who, being a comic book artist and fan of Superheroes in General, was Smiling. In High School the Librarians were able to get a Copy of _Crisis on Infinite Earths._ His hand held out to the Vast Multiverse around them his heart Raced. Kim just smiled at her husband.

What he only hoped…is he would never have to witnessed what _THEY_ did…

**Chapter 3****: This is Wrong on So Many Levels…**

Middleton High. Battle Cries fill the school yard. It's late in the evening as a Young Redhead stands before a group next to a Dark-Haired young girl. Both with Bo Staffs. Both instructors. As all the students follow their lead for whatever pending Danger.

"That's enough for one day" the Redhead called out. All the students bowed at the instructors. "Ron." The Redhead smiled "Nana coming over and Making Lasagna, you want to come over?"

_**Kim Possible, Basic Average Girl. Saves the world at least 3 times a week.**_

"Yeah sure." The young man's Voice cracked "I'll totally be there. What should I bring?"

_**Ron Stoppable: Best friend, Sidekick, firm believer of the Invention of the belt. Fulltime Cheerleader and Moral Support.**_

"just…come hungry." The Redhead answered.

On the other side of town an Orange Portal opens. the two Multiversal heroes look around. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Former Teen Hero and Teen Heroes Sidekick. Best Friends. Dingbats in love, Now Married. So nothing's changed.

"Really you decide to make jokes about us being married now?" Kim asked. Walking down the street Ron followed.

"well it's sort of true." He answered, "we didn't confess to each other until what…5 months ago, our time?"

"I think it was the night that you pressed up against my bare chest and you told me you loved me. But for me when you had your memory loss and I got to tell you how I felt. So…okay yeah Dingbats of love."

"uh Kim…" Ron said, "what the hell happened to your body."

"Hey, you don't get to make those Comments 'Naco boy' I Wor-" she stopped by a window. Her hands touching her face "oh no…no…. nonononono…." She looked at Ron "I Look like that girl from that old Disney channel show…what was it called again…the one with Shia LeBeouf."

_**Kim Possible/Stoppable; Former Teen hero cause she grew up. now adult hero with her Former Sidekick now husband, Ron Stoppable. Proof that even the Hotties can be friend zoned. **_

"and I look like…the guy who was in that old TGIF show…huh…guess you got the better looks" he winked, she smiled and shook her head.

_**Ron Stoppable: Former Teen Sidekick with his now Wife Kim Possible. Proof that you CAN get out of the Friendzone**_

"Let's just hope we blend in." Kim stated as Ron walked behind her. she took lead, she always did. Missions she took lead it was there thing. She'd Lead he'd follow, and now enjoy the view. He'll be honest, he loves being married to his best friend.

"let's see…Reality-D18…why the 'D'" Ron said, "if anything it looks all…mehny." Kim Pushed Ron up against the wall, giving him a Kiss as some teenage girls ran past them. She pulled away and watched them. "okay…not that I'm complaining…but what was that about?" Kim held up a Magazine with a pop star. "hey, you're a pop star in this universe."

"No." she said "this woman goes by something Different. And the REAL Kim Possible Made headlines." She walked off "I can't go anywhere here when I'm busy saving the world while looking like a pop star." She stopped and turned "it's up to you Ron. I'll need to find a place to lay low for a while."

"okay did you have a few before we came back from the _other_ earth?" Ron asked.

"it'll be fine. Find my house, find this Earths Kim Possible, and let her know we need help." She ordered. "if anything we'll be done in no time."

"Jim, Tim, wash up for Dinner." The Very Attractive Ann Possible ordered her two young boys. "Nana will be here any minute."

"yes mom" the two said in unison. While Kim came downstairs, she went to the Door to see her Ron dressed nice. A stripped polo and jeans with no holes in them.

"it's just my Nana." Kim said, "nothing you want to be concerned about."

"yeah I know but I wanted to dress nice." He spoke timidly "Grandmas can spot Shmuts on your face a mile away even if it's microscopic." He held up a bottle of cider "mom said to bring this." He handed it to Ann who set it on the table.

"Ron you know my Nana" Kim said setting the table "she likes you."

"Yeah I know KP, but I also couldn't leave the house without Mom going 'oi Ronald you're wearing that to a dinner with Kimberly's Grandmother.' Then she'd fold her arms and give me that little Mom noise 'thought I raised you better.'" Kim Laughed.

"This is a woman who Rode motorcycle gear back in the early 80's" Kim defended. "I don't think she'd have a problem with you wearing your Cargos and Jerseys to the Table"

"Naked Mole Rat." Ron defended.

"Pet Rock." Kim also defended. Ann smirked at the two Teens as they bickered about her mom.

"Well I think Ron looks nice sweet-heart." Ann brought the salad over to the table. "Ron can you get the Condiments out of the fridge for me please?"

As the Other Ron Stoppable Walked down the street he saw an older redheaded woman get out of her car. Ron Rushed over to her, grabbing the Lasagna pan out of her hand before it could fall.

"Thank you. Oh, you're too kind." The Woman smiled, adjusting her purse and smiling.

"hey…do I smell a hint of red wine?" Ron asked, "my wives grandma makes it this way also." The lasagna smelled heavenly. It's been years since he had _GOOD_ lasagna that he didn't have to make.

"it's my own secret family recipe." She smiled "My daughter and her family are waiting. I don't think they'd mind if you joined us." Ron followed the older Redhead to a House. "I'm Rose by the way" the woman said. They got to the House as Ron carried the Lasagna pan to be welcomed by a blonde-haired man in glasses.

"Ann, your mothers here." The Man smiled "she'll be right here." Rose and Ron went into the house. Ron set the Pan down onto the table as the younger Ron counterpart sat on the sofa.

Ann Possible stepped out of the restroom with her Daughter. The two looked at The Ron standing in front of the door. Kim couldn't help but to Swoon over The Older Ron as she fell to her mother's arms who openly did the same.

"oh…. this is beyond wrong." Ron said under his breath, looking at Ann and Kim looking like two Teenage girls with a crush.

Kim had to hurry, rushing around to take what she could to make it go "Missing" she had to make a makeshift disguise. If in this universe she looked like a pop star, there's no telling what would happen. Sitting out at the outside tables of Bueno Nacho she took out her Kimmunicator. No service. She needed to find someone, there's no telling what trouble Ron was getting into.

The much younger Ron Stoppable kept glaring at the Alternate Ron Stoppable, the Alternate knew this. There was something he didn't like about him, he knew something was up. the Rufus of that Ron ran up his shoulder. The alternate had to smile, he didn't see Rufus on the Other Earth he and his wife visited just hours before. Ron took a bite of the lasagna.

"So we…Never really got your name" James Possibles voice came, Ron looked up to see the Three Possible women looking at him, smitten. Ron took a swallow of the lasagna.

"um…Terry." He said "Rayner. Terry Rayner." The three Possible women gave a deep sigh. "uh…I'm a comic book writer and artist…I'm actually LOOK-" he looked under the table to see both Ann Possibles and Her mother's foot brush against his leg. Clearing his throat he continued "Looking for someone."

"Shalom" Ron said calmly.

"Shalom" he said back with a smile.

"well maybe we can help you find her," the Much older redhead offered.

"um…. actually it's closer than I thou-" his voice raised an octave or two. Looked down again to see Ann Possibles hand on his leg "So how long have you two been dating." He said looking at Kim and the much younger Ron, who choked on his lasagna only for Kim to pat his back a couple times.

"News to me" Athena said looking at the two of them.

"oh…we're not…I mean" The Other Ron stammered "I…uh…What was the question again."

"We're not dating" Kim smiled "I'm perfectly single." She batted her eyes. "Perfectly"

"Well. I hate to leave but the lasagna was amazing." He got up "thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Possible." He got up and left the house, feeling relieved to for once, be gone from the house he frequented over and over. He made his way back to Bueno Nacho. He looked around for Kim who was in a disguise. She waved over to him as he walked up.

"Well?" she asked, "find anything."

"only that your Mom and Grandma are hot in this universe and the three of them have it bad for me." He answered. Kim had to burst out laughing. He husband cocked a brow looking at her.

"oh you're serious?" she asked.

"let's just say I've never had the experience I had with your mom and grandma." He said, "that didn't come out right."

"anything else?" she asked

"Yeah, Ron seemed to be surprised when I asked him how long we've been dating in this universe." Ron answered, "and your Mom looks like that woman from that Vampire show she used to watch." He sat down across from her "did you find anything?"

"only that my Kimmunicator doesn't work in these realities." She answered, "and I may have to change something with me."

"you mean aside the part that you're a redhead and this pop singer is a brunette." Ron answered, "who knows, they may just think you look like her but with Red hair and Green eyes." He shrugged "I'm sure there are other differences."

"I think I'll keep you." She smiled, he held up his hand pointing to a ring. "I know."

"have you tried finding Wade?" he asked.

"There's only one way to do that." Kim answered, shooting him a look.

"No." he said, "I'm not going back there with 2 sex-crazed redheads and someone who is JUST now discovering boys." He looked back "No offence." His eyes softened "I have a Better idea."

The Two approached Ron Stoppables house. Multiverse Constants. the Stoppables lived right down the street from The Possibles. Ron stood out front with Kim across from him, The Sandy-blonde curly haired boy walked out of the house and spotted Ron, who gave him a wave.

"What can I Do for you?" he asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you can help us with something." The older Ron answered.

"Gonna have to pass. Sorry." He answered.

"Look you're the only one who can actually help us, Ron" Ron said. The younger Ron looked back at him.

"you're kidding me, right?" he said, "why should I help you when KP has gotten eyes on you." He asked as the other KP smiled under her disguise "and let's face it, I'll just mess it up. like I always do." He started walking again "you want the hero. Not the sidekick." Ron ran after his younger counterpart.

"Look we know that if the world is in trouble you would be right there. Right beside her." he got in front of him "and we also know that if she were in trouble in any way you somehow get some sort of…let's call it a factor of sorts, that you will actually step up somehow." The younger Ron looked to the side. "you can't deny it."

The Younger Ron shrugged "what makes you think you know me." Ron gave his younger counterpart a look.

"you hate seeing her cry." He said "and you would do anything to see her smile even embarrass yourself. That's why you don't get embarrassed. Cause you embarrass yourself for her." he looked behind him "and you like being surprised by her. but you won't do a damn thing cause she's not only someone you care about, but someone you _care_ about that losing her would kill you." Ron finished, Ron stood there looking off.

"RON!" came a voice, he turned around to see Kim running down the street with Athena.

"your hearts racing right now isn't it." The older Ron said, "can't find the words to say."

"Terry" Kim called out. They got to them "hey, it's nice to see you again."

"oh, Hey K-" he cleared his throat "Hello Kimberly."

"great seeing you again" her voice got a little higher, she flipped her hair back and smiled.

"I was just talking to Young Stoppable here." He smiled, looking down "Pretty Cool Kid."

"really?" she asked, messing with her hair again "you think so?"

"I don't think." Ron Walked off with his beloved wife behind him.

"could've handled that better." The Older Kim Possible said. Ron Shrugged.

"Wait. Terry" Ron's voice came from behind him. he ran up to him. "what is it you need help with?" he asked.

"we need Wades help." Kim followed close behind with Athena following.

"Wade?" he asked "wait…you…"

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, peeking under the other Kim's Disguise.

"we just need his help with something" Kim said hiding her voice.

"oh come on Poppy I know it's you." The younger Kim said, "we shared a limo together at least 3 times."

"Kid." she caught herself. Taking off the hat and sunglasses. "I'm not Poppy blue." She messed up her hair a bit, adjusting it.

"Yeah. Right" she smiled "and my mom's a witch."

"can we not talk about your mom." The older Ron asked still haunted by the night before.

"HEY!" both Kim's yelled in unison. The two looked at each other.

"Sorry." the five started walking to school.

"so. You need to speak with Wade." Athena Said, "what about exactly?"

"the fabric of space-time and alternate realities being depleted because someone wants to conquer it." Kim answered trying to make it sound science-y

"So this involves us" Kim smiled at the older Ron "do you have a name?"

"Dr. Drakken." The older Ron answered, "No use keeping it from them they're going to find out anyways." The Younger Two looked at each other, Athena backed away slowly, shaking her head No multiple times. Kim saw this and went to her.

"he's not going to win." She assured her "under no circumstance is he going to win."

"we'll…need to talk after school" the younger Ron said in a serious tone. The 3 of them walked off. Kim and Ron stood there "meet us at Bueno Nacho."

"well…" Kim said "that went…"

"worse than we thought?" Ron answered.

"now I believe you about my mother in this universe now." She looked at him "and…my Nana." She shriveled in terror at the very thought. "sorry I doubted you."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer." Ron said.

"Fine, next time I won't throw you into the fray like that." She smiled.

Kim, Ron, their two younger counterparts and Athena all met at Bueno Nacho. Ron ordered Nacos for everyone. Which were eaten up by his younger Counterpart immediately. As soon as everyone was settled in, Wades face appeared.

"I wasn't sure what it was until you mentioned it to me, Kim." the younger thinner version of him said "but with it seems about right. Everything that portal consist of is nothing but theoretical properties."

"I'm asking is it a wormhole of some sort." She said, Wade shook his head no.

"Two of them appeared in two different areas." He answered, "if it were a wormhole, they'd appear in two different areas at the same time." He sat back "and if it were a black hole it'd be sucking everything up within minutes."

"So Bueno Nacho would have been gone." The younger Ron looked at the two older versions of himself and Kim. "so how did they get through?"

"that device they wear on their wrist" Wade answered, "with it they can control when and where the portals open up."

"so they're from another earth." Athena asked. "so who are they?"

"I honestly think," the Younger Ron began "they're KP and I."

"Ron out of all your weird theories this one has got to be the Most-" Kim was interrupted with the sound of Cards slamming down onto the table.

Possible, Kimberly Ann.

Hair: Red Eyes: Grn

Address: 255 N. Midstreet, Middleton, Usa 88499

Stoppable, Ronald Dean

Hair: Blond. Eyes: Brwn

Address: 575 S. Boulevard Drive, Middleton Usa 88486

"Huh…" the much younger Kim said looking at Ron.

"Booya" Ron smile giving his older counterpart a fist bump who repeated.

"Booya"

"this isn't the first universe we've been to seeking help. But it is that is very…well…odd." The older Kim said "we need help from across the multiverse. From various Ron Stoppables and Kim Possibles."

"What about me?" Athena asked.

"you're the biggest difference." Ron answered "and Different is good. It means unique."

"oh she's Unique all right." Ron's counterpart smiled and took a sip of his soda, Athena took off a bit of her face revealing it to Ron and Kim, who took it well.

"I've done weirder." Kim said eating a bit of a naco "Don't want to talk about it."

"What do you mean?" the younger Kim asked, "I mean…what can be weirder than that?"

"almost Kissing a Syntho-Drone because he looked like a cute boy because someone didn't take his chance with me."

"she said weird not stupid." Her husband said chiming in.

"two to tango Stoppable." Kim smirked at him.

"so…you're him, and you're me" Ron asked, "I have questions."

"They all do." Wade said, "but are you looking to upgrade this thing?"

"least have it given us a history." Kim answered, "so that we can see what we're up against."

"you mean like us wise?" Ron asked. Taking charge and impressing the other Four. "like what the difference is within Universe."

"pretty Much," he answered his younger counterpart. "like we don't really know what makes this world so different." He paused "I mean the last earth we visited there was a Kim and a Ron who were the exact opposites…Clique-wise."

"and they didn't even start off as friends since pre-k." the older Kim answered, "if anything they were just starting." She took a piece off the Naco "and in this universe, I seem to look like someone from an Old Show with him being the same."

"so you need our help to find your Drakken and save the multiverse." Ron asked.

"Ron. A moment." The younger Kim said in a serious Tone, the older Kim and Ron Nodded and got up and walked to the opposite side of the restaurant. "how can you trust them?" Kim asked.

"Kim, they had I.D.'s" Ron answered.

"Which can be faked" Kim protested.

"actually the card is legit. Everything from the hologram to the birthdate." Wade said "The Hologram, which are usually hard to replicate. Then there's the watermark."

"okay fine, the Cards are legit. But how do we know they're not just trying to Con us." She asked.

"because you would never do that to me, Kim" Ron answered, "and I would never do that to you."

"you heard them. There are differences within each universe. How do you know that the other Ron didn't screw her over somehow?" Athena asked.

"because that Ron, Any Ron, under no circumstance screw over his friends." Ron answered "I say we help. I don't know about you, but I want to at LEAST help them figure out what they're up against when It comes to the Multiverse." He took a sip of his soda.

"I'm with Ron on this one" Wade spoke up "knowing what you're up against while traveling is the best solution" he continued "if That Kim and Ron go up against an opponent, they can't handle it's going to end badly. If anything we should stick to their request." He took a deep breath "and I agree with Ron. Under no circumstance has he screwed any of you over. Or me for that matter"

"I agree" Athena spoke up "it might be stupid. The whole multiuniverse thing…but if That Kim and Ron are anything like you guys. I say we help them out."

"and I agree." Kim exhaled "Ron has never let me down. And I'll never let him down." She smiled. The three of them got up and walked over to their counter parts. "Alright you two. We'll help."

"The MULTIVERSE!" her mom yelled. "I came on to your friend Ron from an alternate earth."

"wait. You came onto Ron?" James Possible asked.

"he was cute shut up." Ann answered.

"HAH!" Jim laughed "you had a thing for Ron." Tim also laughed.

"Shut the hell up you little…you little…" Kim was at a loss.

"Tweebs" Kim smiled "oh how I missed this." She looked around the house. Her smile not leaving. "So you did come onto him."

"again, he's cute." Ann Possible Smirked.

"again, Right here" James Possible.

"all's partially forgiven." Ron said. "just can't look at her mother anymore when she asks if I want some cookies."

"And what about Me?" Came Roses Voice. Cutting up the Sausage to make for dinner.

"What about you?" The older Ron Counterpart asked.

"well I'm wondering if I look good as I do now?" she took a bite of the sausage and cocked her eyebrows, bringing a look of "ew" to her Daughter, granddaughter and her counterparts face.

Ron wisely did not answer "How are things going with the diagnostic" The Younger Ron asked not Breaking his view of Wade.

"if anything we can make a simple modification." A 3-Dimensional blueprint appeared before them.

"I need me one of those" The older Kim smiled. The older Ron had to walk with the other Kim, with his younger counterpart.

"if we can get it looks like a simple Mod. Nothing big or fancy" Wade went on. "Dr. Possible, if I send you the schematics how long will it take for you to not only make but install?"

"if you walk me through it?" James possible answered "an hour."

"Well then." Rose called out "plenty of time for me to get this meal on the stove." She smiled "we're having Jambalaya, hope you two will stay."

Kim and Athena sat upstairs. Kim sat behind the Elder and started brushing her hair.

"This is So Cool" The younger Kim said with a smile "It feels like I have a big sister."

"So what's the Sitch with you and Ron?" she asked.

"Which one?" The younger one asked, Athena stood at the other side of the Room, Charging. The other Kim turned to her younger counterpart.

"the one who you can't stop smiling at" she answered with a smirk of her own. The brush strokes became hesitant.

"where just Friends" she answered, "I mean…that's all a girl needs sometimes right?"

"True." The Older Kim answered and shrugged, "but trust me you're going to want him to pull through one of these days."

"Pull through how?" The younger Counterpart answered.

"let's just say there will come a time when out of all the boys you like…you will want the truth" The older counterpart got up and walked over to Athena, pulling her out of her station and bringing her over to Kim. "and Ron's loyalty is not to be questioned." She smiled again.

"Ron and I are just friends." She said "that's all. I mean…he doesn't…really?" she got up and walked over to her closet "I mean…" she blushed.

"see. You do like him." The older Kim smiled, she sat Athena down in her spot and started working on her hair. "if anything. You'll miss the days where he acts weird and you're alone in your apartment missing him while eating takeout Lasagna"

"sounds…sad." The counterpart frowned "a life without Ron…how…how did I manage?"

"take out lasagna and Crime dramas" she finished up with Athena's hair, she got up and walked over to Kim who was impressed with it.

As the Past hour went on, the two counter parts gave each other hugs.

"Remember what I said" The older Kim smiled at her younger counter part.

"yeah well…I'm just going to give up." she smiled "if I tell him how I feel…he'll probably reject me and…yeah I have Athena…but we go back a few months. Ron and I…Pre-K"

Over at the Two Ron's, the elder gave advice "if you ever need to go somewhere that won't allow hairless Rodents, Kim is your person to contact. If she ever has guy troubles be her shoulder and under no circumstance, if you have to opportunity to tell her how you feel, tell her how you feel." The other Ron nodded. As the two groups got to each other Wades face popped up.

"Haven't found any sign of that other universe Drakken" he said, "he must've vanished."

"why would he just leave this earth alone?" Ron asked as the two counterparts shrugged.

"Drakkens been MIA for the past few months" Kim said, "no one's seen Hide nor hair of him."

"what about Shego?" the Counterpart Ron asked, "if She's nearby so is Drakken."

"if he vanished that means he gave up on this earth." Kim smiled "and he's a step further from taking over the multiverse from our earth."

"Not really." Wade said "when the Portals opened up when you two came her, I had my systems pick up signatures of the same energy fluctuations to pick up the locations of any other Multiverse warp holes"

"you got a hit didn't you My Man?" The Older Ron smiled.

"Satellite Images." A grey-haired bearded man with glasses and blue skim walked to the Orange portal.

"SheGo" the younger Kim said.

"Shego." Kim growled, Remembering the Events just Months prior.

"I'm not surprised." The younger Ron said "Drakken is gone on this earth."

"and Shego was taken out of the picture on ours." Ron finished.

"Taken out how?" The younger Kim asked, the two counterparts remained silent as the older Kim looked at the older Ron, his once smiling face now a cold scowl. Squinting his eyes and looking down

"so he is out of here." Ron said, "he came for Shego."

"so what now?" Kim asked. The Older Ron pressed the button.

"you always have to do that?" The older Kim asked.

"Hey, Who's the one who played Batman?" Ron asked.

"So?" Kim asked, "I played a Final Fantasy Character." She smiled. She looked back at their counter parts. "you two be careful out there." Ron handed the two of them a device, giving them the same explanation as before

"and think about what we said." Ron smiled. The two watched their two counter parts and Athena walk towards the house. Ron and Kim walked towards the Portal.

"you know," Ron smiled "maybe when we get back, we should think about having one" Kim Smiled and gave him a kiss, after breaking away they walked through the portal for it to close behind them. Only for it to be witnessed by Both the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable of that Earth.

As the two looked at each other they looked away, Kim Brushed her hair from her face nervously. Ron rubbed the back of his neck. Blushing a bit.

_**End Authors Note**__**: I had this whole thing planned where the younger Ron recognizes the Surname of Raynor being a Jewish surname. So I had to do a google search to see if it was, but I still wasn't sure. So I just had the Shalom part in there to be a sort of 'Good Luck'. Also the Jambalaya bit is because I've been CRAVING good Jambalaya lately. May have to call a friend for some.**_


	4. We Wait for the Sequel?

**Authors Note:**** Letting you know this now. Part of this chapter will consist of the Willie Nelson Version of **_**"**__bridge over troubled water__**" **_**and Ann Murrays **_**"**__Can I have this Dance.__**" I haven't said it in my other Chapters or Stories, but I do NOT own Kim Possible. While Rose is not Nanas Real name, I thought it would be funny coming this chapter. As stated, before Thank you for the Reviews.**_

_**Cajunbear73**__**: yeah, I honestly thought it would be funny to watch Ron in an Awkward situation regarding his Multiverse Mother-In-Law, Grandmother-in-Law come onto him and his Wives Younger Counterpart basically look at him like a cute boy. I felt as though having him in that situation while he's married and having basically grown up with Ann as a Secondary Mother Figure and Nana Possible as the Grandma who can Teach him a Thing or Two in the kitchen.**_

_**Also I've been reading a lot of " . P" on here, go check him out. His Story "Nacho Boy and Dragon lady" is a Story of how a simple Toy can lead to a second chance of happiness.**_

**Between Chapter 2****: Crisis**

Crisis. A Crisis of Faith, A Crisis of mental health a Crisis of self-worth. He didn't know how to look at it. As the young man with long hair walked his way up the stairs to a quiet Italian Restaurant. Putting his backpack away as he felt the uneasy feeling of his smile fading. The scowl slowly growing as thought. He didn't want to be here. By this point in life he would've been a comic book artist. Working on his first series. Probably getting a lawsuit from a company over the characters rights as well as the Facebook group calling out the man. But no, he was here.

Every week was the same, he'd get a small smile from the Young Blonde hostess who made him a father awfully quickly by him fearing that he was her father. Taking out a small can of Pepsi he pulled his usual "Gibbs-With-Abby" moment, causing a smile to come to her face. His small smirk came as he went over to the time clock to punch in, carrying with him a Coffee cup with a pink Ribbon. Getting to work in the kitchen he started putting the clean dishes away. Putting aside his ideas he had with future works.

**Chapter 4:**** We…Wait for the Sequel?**

Kim and Ron stayed Quiet the entire afternoon. Their dynamic was off. As Duff Killigan kept hitting golf balls Ron tried batting them away, only for one to Roll behind him which caused him to run. Kim looked back, rushing at Ron she Fired a Grappling hook to get him to higher ground. Athena managed to walk away missing an Arm, a chunk of her leg and half her jaw missing.

"better than last time." Athena Joked. Handcuffed Killigan kept cursing the two of them.

"you're quiet." Ron said.

"Duh." She corrected.

"you've been quiet ever since you saw those two kiss." Ron stated.

"DUH!" Kim said again.

"What do you want me to say." Ron asked.

"What do I want you to say?" she asked, "The hell do you think I want you to say?" she started to cry. "that…. you are…my best friend. And I'm yours." She turned and walked away and into the house. "say that you cherish me enough to Not want that level." She took a breath. "Tell me you'll be here."

"I'll be here." He shrugged "where am I going?" he moved closer to her "and why wouldn't I want that level with you?" he asked "you're an amazing person I could honestly do a lot worse. And so can you."

Kim Smiled and hugged him.

She spent the rest of the day making it up to Ron. She treated him to Bueno Nacho while Athena got fixed up. she'd smile at him as he ate. _Yeah…I can spend the rest of my life with this. _She chuckled at the thought _he eats like a guy who hasn't eaten in two days._

"you think they work well together?" he asked after coming up for air.

"if they're anything like us…yeah." she answered truthfully.

"KP" Ron began "Are we…okay?" Ron looked to her, his eyes saddening as he looked at her.

"Yeah…Golden." She smiled, only for it to fade "plated…tin…" she laid her head down "that you get at a dollar store." She looked at him.

"We kiss." He said, "they kiss…they're not us." He looked up "and we don't…have to be." He shrugged "not unless you want us to be…like them…" he tried to swallow "cause I'm…not willing to risk a friendship."

"Ron…" she said calmly, taking his hand and smiling. As the two looked at each other a smile came to her face, not the smile she was used to having, but a different smile. He gave his goofy little smile as he usually did. "I'm not…used to knowing my future."

"Alternate Universe." Ron corrected "one where that Ron Stoppable was actually smart to accept His Kim Possibles invitation."

"Wait." She said, "what makes you think _She_ gave the invite."

"Cause maybe that Ron doesn't have the guts to ask her himself." He smiled "I mean hell KP if the Ron Stoppable in that universe is anything like me, I'd be too afraid to ask someone out." He shrugged "if anything more, my best friend."

"Why don't you want anything with me?" she asked honestly "if that Ron and Kim…Kiss…that means…we can and probably will…but"

"KP" he smiled "we've been friends for a long time. Dating could…Complicate things. Mission Dynamics, Friend Talks. You know I cherish these moments above anything else in my life."

"you mean that?" she asked.

"Boo—Yah." He answered. She smiled at him.

'_You…cherish me…'_ She thought, "I mean I could be…tough at times don't get me wrong."

As Kim and Ron walked through the halls, they spotted Bonny hanging up Flyers for "Mermaids from the Deep" a "Sadie Hawkins" style dance.

"Whose Sadie Hawkins and is she cute?" Ron asked, Kim just growled a bit.

"it's where the girls of the school ask the boys." Bonnie smiled "not that…you will have any luck finding a date before this Friday."

"I'll have you know I have 2 people in mind." Ron said.

"Athena is still in the middle of Maintenance." Kim corrected

"one person I'm looking forward to going with as a friend." Ron smiled.

"Whatevs" Bonnie walked away rolling her eyes.

"you're not really ready for that step, are you?" Kim asked looking at the poster.

"what's there to be ready for?" Ron asked "it's just going to a dance with a friend. No pressure."

"yeah…no pressure" Kim smiled.

Kim plopped down on her bed with Athena giving a blank stare.

"my apologies Kim Possible." Athena said with a robotic tone. "I just simply do not understand why this can be considered 'Pressure'"

Kim looked up at her. she cocked a brow at Athena.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kim asked as she supported herself.

"Deepest Apologies." Athena answered "but you see. Your father needed to shut down my Teenage Girl Habit Grid in order for me to allow updates to complete. I do apologize for the inconvenience Kim Possible."

"it's…fine Athena." She smiled "I mean…it's a dance. But it's the first dance of the year." She got up and walked around "I mean…That Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are together." She sat back down on the bed "but we're 15. We don't even know where we are going to be 4 years from now."

"I believe the process is called 'Graduation'" Athena said, Kim gave her a look "That was my attempt at humor."

"but…Ron." She plopped down again "in all the universe why is it I can't seem to shake this feeling." She got up.

"Might I suggest you talk to a person who was a teenage girl once." Athena asked, "and who has actually also procreated with males."

"Procre—NO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH RON!" she shouted. Her mom came in after hearing this with a look on her face.

"what about sex with Ron?" she asked freaking out.

"I Merely suggested that with her ever growing feelings for Ron Stoppable she speaks with a woman who has gone through the same ever-growing inevitable changes which are Teenage Hormones."

"ATHENA!" Kim blushed 5 shades of red, Ann smiled at this.

"and it's with Ron…" she asked.

"Yes." Kim answered "NO! I mean." She shouted "why Ron though? Why him?"

"he sees you sweetie." Her mom answered "he's been there for you since Pre-K. I know we always bring that up but a bond like that should never be tested."

"so you're saying I should see if there's something there?" Kim asked.

"no I'm saying that if you're not sure if there's something there don't test your friendship." Ann answered.

"but what if I do care about him?" Kim asked "I mean…" she smiled.

"you know I think you already know the answer." Ann smiled at her daughter.

"it appears my analysis was correct Kim Possible." Athena gave a small smile.

"Dad can you turn her processor back on please" Kim called out.

Ron stood in front of his house watching Rufus run around in his hamster ball. Kim came up the street.

"evening exercises?" she asked.

"we're both starting to put on weight" Ron answered. Rufus shot Ron a look. "What's up? is there a mission?"

"yeah…actually…" she ran her hand through her hair "Ron we've been…friends for a long time and…" she shrugged "I don't want to risk losing you."

"KP you're not going to lose me." Ron smiled "I mean, I'm going to be here even when I become a ghost and haunt you." She smiled back at him laughing, "you got me. I'm going to be here." Rufus came right back over. Ron took him out of his ball which Rufus started to climb up his leg. "well I gotta go in…need to wash up for dinner." He smiled again "I'll see ya tomorrow, KP." She nodded as he walked back up the stairs.

"Wait" he stopped and turned. "My…parents said I can go to the dance…I was wondering if…you would…like to go…you know…with me?"

"KP I thought we were already going together as friends" Ron asked. Rufus looked at the two of them smacking his own face.

"I mean…like as…my Date." The smile left her face as her embarrassment began to show, she just wished she could disappear at that instant. He walked down the stairs to stand in front of her, he gave a goofy look which made her smile. "well…? I mean this took me almost…4 attempts to leave the house cause I wanted to look nice and-"

"KP." Ron said, "course I'll go with you." Kim kept smiling and walked away. Mouthing "oh my god" the entire way home. Ron walked back upstairs.

As Kim walked into her house, she went over to her dad who was continuing his work on Athena.

"well…the Teenage Girl Processor is on." He said, "but I have to disable something so that she can continue updating." Ann walked over to Kim.

"well?" she asked, "what'd he say?"

"HE SAID YES!" the Three girls in the room squealed like Teenagers again as her father Ducked from Athena, whose squeal broke a window, the glass table, a glass containing juice and of course, James Possibles glasses.

"Sorry Dad" Kim said with a smile.

"Weird Time Travel?" Ron asked.

"No" Kim answered.

"Pocket universe where 5 minutes there is like 2 seconds here." Ron asked.

"that's still time travel. But no." Kim smiled.

"Superhero Style…never mind." Ron said catching himself.

"Nope." Kim smiled "I'll never tell."

"don't tell me your clothes are hard light constructs which can be depleted with just a thought." Ron said almost annoyed.

"you'll never get it" she smiled.

"good." Ron smiled "just another Mystery" she couldn't help but to smile.

"okay Wade, we're here." Kim said. Wades face appeared on the holo-screen.

"what did the Seniors do again?" Ron asked.

"Dark web purchases on newer models of the usual. This time heat seeking lasers, Newer models of Spinning tops of doom and fresh piranhas."

"just another day at the office." Kim said annoyed.

"let's just try to be careful on this one." Ron said walking behind her.

"so that's all you got?" Kim asked, "Not even going to bother with guessing more?"

"honestly yeah that's all I got." Ron answered. As they neared the Lair of Senor Senior Senior the laser canons came out. Pointing directly at Kim and Ron.

"How about for escaping deadly lasers." Kim asked, Remaining still. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave a Wave.

"Exercise time outside buddy." Ron smiled. Rufus Ran off, allowing the lasers to follow. Climbing up the side avoiding the tumbling rocks. As the Pink Hairless Rodent Dodged each Blast Ron and Kim Took advantage of the situation.

"You couldn't have had Athena come along with us?" Ron said, "she could've used her Rocket arms."

"She Doesn't have those" they Ran up the path "Dad says their too Tacky."

"Tacky?" Ron asked catching his breath. "How the hell are they tacky?"

"I told him you'd say that" she got to the entrance being followed by Ron and the Pink Hairless Companion "but he just said, 'one minute its rocket arms the next she'd be malfunctioning to the stratosphere via her rocket arms.'"

"she'd have the advantage over us though." He defended their close friend who became more of a sister to the both of them "why did she stay home?"

"Dad wanted to work on continuous Maintenance to where she wasn't breaking glass just by acting like a teenage girl." Kim answered. Knocking on the Door she was greeted by a silver-haired Spaniard.

"What the hell now?" she asked putting her hands on her waist.

"I do not understand." The man politely responded.

"you've never been this cautious before." She answered, "we had a Deal." She held up to fingers "One, you keep your evil lair to a minimum. Two. You don't upgrade to the real deadly stuff."

"Please Come in Kimberly." Senor Senior Senior moved out of the way. The two companions walked in. "as you know Drakken has dropped off the face of the earth with SheGo with him."

"Yeah we know." Kim said with annoyance "but we found satellite images of her walking away with a Grey-haired blue man." She finished. "we think it's Multiverse Related."

"So why the Upgrades on all the evil lair accessories." Ron asked, "wouldn't you be safe if SheGO WEREN'T here?"

"on the Contrary." The grey-haired man walked over to a cabinet "if what you say is true about this…Cabal of Drakkens, then we are in more trouble than we thought."

"from what we understand he only came for SheGo since Drakken wasn't spotted NOR found." Kim assured him. Though the Man heard her words, he had no reason to believe her.

"Careful Kimberly Possible" the Man said, "even the most annoying weed can grow into something fierce." He continued glaring "Drakken may not be the most…efficient foe we know." He said, "but much like your Ronaldo, he is efficient."

"Did he seem afraid to you?" Ron asked as they exited the area without the defense systems going off.

"Yeah…Of Drakken?" Kim asked back. Her mind boggling "why would anyone be afraid of Drakken?" she asked.

"he gave us Athena." Ron answered. "there's more to him than we think."

"True." She looked back at him "but there's a Difference between getting a partial little sister and a Multiversal Threat."

"Hey KP…" Ron said, "I've been thinking."

"oh? What about" she asked stopping.

"well…since we're…going to the dance together I was thinking…maybe we should try going out to a Movie" he said. She looked back.

"you mean like…a Date-Date." She asked. Ron Nodded Hesitantly. "um…yeah sure…I'll…um…pick you up at-"

"Actually…" he smiled "I was thinking…I Can. For once." She gave him a look. "hey, I'm asking you, it's only fair that…I…you know…be…Gentleman-ly…" she smiled and nodded.

"Okay goofball." She smiled "pick me up at 8pm"

"I'll be there with bells on." He smiled.

Ann and James Possible stood by the Door. Waiting to give Ron the usual _Parent_ talk.

"now remember, be nice." Ann smiled "this is Ron remember?"

"I know, Ann." He groaned "just she couldn't have found a better date?"

"it's Ron." She smiled "you can see him as a bit of a…Threat" she smirked. "besides, if I remember correctly." She stood in front of him "a certain nerdy Rocket Scientist managed to get a Stunning Redhead to fall for him." he blushed. "Jim and Tim are at a friends. Kim's going out with Ron." She smirked "how would you like to see what a redhead can really-" The Doorbell rang. Ann pulled away as Kim came down the stairs in a pair of Blue Jeans, a Pink shirt with a Star on it and her red Jacket. Her hair nicely brushed as she looked in the mirror. "you look fine sweetie."

"remember be home by 10." Her father called out. Kim smiled and opened the Door to see Ron in a Blue polo shirt, a Pair of Dress slacks and a matching Blazer with a Rose. His curled hair slicked back as his shoes gave of a shine.

"Hi." He said "I'm here to pick up Kim for our Date" Kim looked at him. her mouth gapped. She turned and grabbed her mom by the hand as she took her upstairs. Ron watched them "Did I say something wrong?"

"Welcome to the Club, son." James exhaled.

Kim got up to her room and Panicked "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod."

"Ron really cleaned up well." Ann smiled.

"CLEANED UP!" she repeated "RON! CLEANED UP!" she kept going "he looked nice and I'm dressed like…"

"we can Change that you know" Ann smiled going to her closet and taking out a Black Dress.

A Half hour passed. Ron took out his phone. **8:30pm** but he was patient. the Awkward silence between he and James Possible was not easily broken.

"so what did I say wrong?" he asked.

"nothing." He answered "I believe the words you said were. 'Hi, I'm here to pick up Kim for our date.'" He looked off "you know I remember my first date with Mrs. Possible. And the same awkward silence with her dad."

"how'd that go." He asked.

"I'll let you know later." He smiled. Ann came downstairs and walked over to then.

"She's Ready." Ann smiled.

"Can I ask you something Mrs. Dr. P?" he asked.

"Go right ahead." She answered.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No sweetie. of course not" she answered the timid young boy "you just showed up nice and she got nervous is all." She smiled "she's not used to this. This is her first date and she wanted to impress you." She looked back. "you can come down now."

Kim came downstairs in the black dress her mom picked out, the lower part going down to her knees, the shoulders were short. The red shine of her lipstick looked perfect. Her seafoam eye shadow nicely done. Her hair was curled as part of it draped over her eyes as she carried a jacket in her arms. She stood there nervous. Looking at Ron who was stunned.

"Wow…" he smiled. James Nudged his Arm. He snapped out of it and went over handing her the flower. She smiled, covering her mouth as she did. checking her teeth for anything in it. Snapping out of it she went back.

"sorry about the wait…I didn't…like my outfit." She smiled

"well you still looked pretty" he said "I mean…. not that you don't look pretty _Now _but you still looked…um…I didn't mind the wait."

"Nice save" Ann Possible Whispered to him. he gave Kim the Rose, she gave a smile and looked down nervously.

As they got to the theater Ron held the Door open. He took her coat as she held the purse in her hand, Ron Paid for the tickets much to her surprise. She smiled at him again, nervous. Her heart kept Racing as Ron guided her to the theater, she looked at him, her hand on his arm. Each door was held open. She skipped the concessions just in case. She wanted this date to be perfect.

She had half expected Ron to get Tickets to _Bricks of Fury 5_. A Macho Movie which she found silly. Even criticized it more than one about the amount of bricks. No. much to her surprise he got tickets to what other guys would consider, a Chick-Flick. As she took her seat, he sat right beside her. as the movie went on, she smiled resting up against his arm.

"okay it wasn't that bad" she said after it ended "they could've had James Marsters in another Role other than the Dad."

"how sad is it when you see actors from the 90's and early this century play parents of teenagers." They both laughed "That must be a real blow to the age now." As they walked up to the Entry way to the house. They saw the front curtains close. Kim shot a look at them through the peephole.

"Well…" he said, "here you are."

"I…actually had a good time tonight." She smiled.

"so I'll…see you at school tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded. Closing her eyes and leaning in, Ron just stood there, his heart racing as she came in. he began to tremble, keeping his usual scream bottled up. he just moved out of the way and waved goodbye. She stood there, with a frown on her face.

"Night KP." He said…he ran up the stairs. She walked through the door and leaned against it. Her mom and Dad were at the table drinking tea.

"Hey honey how was your date?" her mom asked. She shook her head and ran upstairs. "oh geez…" she said following. She knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" came Kim's voice. Her mom entered the Room to find Kim sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. Her makeup was ruined. Her mom handed her the Wipes to take care of the smudges.

"what happened?" she asked, "you looked so happy when you got back."

"I tried to kiss him." she answered, "and he denied me."

"oh." He mom mouthed. She kept dabbing at the make up until her face was plain.

"what the hell is wrong with me?" she asked, "And it's Ron."

"well you two haven't been the same since your counter parts came here." She said, "what did you see?"

"we…saw them Kiss." She answered "I mean…Ron? Really? Ron…" she smiled "Ron. Sweet…funny…goofy…clumsy…dedicated" she plopped down on the bed "Loyal…Kind" she shot up. "damn…" she heard a knock on the window. She walked over to open the blinds to see Ron standing out there. Her face straightened, she opened the window and sat down. "The hell do you want?"

"a beautiful girl tried to kiss me…" he said, "and I need your advice." She shook her head "please? I need your advice."

"you want my advice" she stood up "Make one hell of a gesture to cheer her up" she walked back to the bed "if she wanted to kiss you, she should have kissed you." She looked to her mom.

"KP…" he said, "it would have been my first Kiss." He stumbled on his words "and it'll…change things…" he shook his head "I don't want to fear losing you." She looked at him.

"Losing me?" she asked, "LOSING ME!" her voice elevated. "IN WHAT UNIVERSE WOULD YOU EVER LOSE ME!"

"…I don't want to risk it." He answered, "but I wanted…to kiss you too." He shrugged "what if I'm not good at it. I did have a great time with you tonight…" He turned away.

"A grand gesture." She said. He turned back to her. "that's how you can get her back. A grand gesture to show her you care." He smiled and walked away. She looked at her mom and pointed to her.

Kim didn't see Ron at all the next day. He skipped school. No phone calls. Not even joining her on her missions. Athena seemed Distant as well. Wade had given her short answers the entire time. She began to think things were over. She lost focus in school. Staring at Ron's chair in all her classes she wondered if it was.

Friday Came. Still no Ron. Her heart was breaking. She was disoriented. Tired. Went into Bueno Nacho in hopes of finding Ron there licking the Cheese sauce off his fingers. She missed that little goofball and regretted that First Fight. Regretting forcing that Kiss on Ron's lips. Regretted telling him to make some sort of Grand Gesture. As she got home, she looked at the Rose he had given her. a memory of that night as she cried. Even the Tweebs' Drones weren't bothering her. as she looked towards the Door the much older Redhead came in.

"Thought you could use my famous Peach Cobbler." Her Nana smiled.

"it's Friday night." She said. "Ron was…"

"oh that boy." She smiled "remember he's still new to this whole Falling in love thing." She served her a piece. Kim looked up to her Nan and frowned. Standing up Rapidly she lost control "IF HE LOVED ME, HE WOULD HAVE KISSED ME!" she said. She sat down shaking her head.

"Ah." She said, "the first kiss." She smirked. "ANNABELLE ROSE BUSCH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" her mom came in with a huff. She hadn't been called her full name since she was found having sex in her parents' bed with James the Christmas before Kim was born. "Why didn't you tell me that little juicy detail?"

"What Detail." She asked.

"The Kiss" Nana Stoppable served another piece.

"because…I…Mom…" she stumbled.

"both of you. Take a seat." She pointed to the chair. "Now. You two are idiots."

"WHAT!" Kim yelled.

"MOTHER!" Ann yelled also.

"you two are both growing up." she pointed the Pie server to Kim. "you are in a hurry to grow up. which you are. You're discovering boys but lucky enough to actually have found him sooner than expected." She stabbed at the counter which made the Server stick. "that once in a lifetime spark never happens this quick, Kimberly Ann. And if you're anything like your mother you will be one hell of a Bombshell." Kim sat there blushing "and you." She looked to Ann who was digging into her cobbler. "What the hell is Wrong with you?" she asked "you're little Kimmy is growing up. big deal. You know how much I didn't want you to grow up because I knew you'd leave the nest."

"Hey, I'm a grown woman I can make my own decisions." She yelled.

"Yeah. you can" the older woman said "but keeping her from growing up by leaving out a detail to me? That's hurtful. What are you afraid of becoming one of those Teen Mom-Grandmas?" she put her arms to the side "please your sister was pregnant by the time you were in Junior High. You honestly think I let that stop me? No. I was a granny with a body" she picked up the serving utensil again, her two descendants shivering with horror at the very though "Yet I never stood in the way of your choice of Boyfriends."

Kim stood up "Ron is Not my boyfriend, he's just…a boy who I wanted to Kiss." She defended.

"Sit your butt down young lady." She pointed the serving utensil at her Daughter. "and as for you. Before you go and bring up that little _Incident _4 years prior, I'll remind you of this. James is Polite. Caring and wanted to Stay in Middleton to have you stay near your Father and I." she looked to her granddaughter "let me ask you how many times Ron has treated you like you were special?"

She sat there "I don't know…" Kim answered. "about…every time I feel like…I should give up."

"A Kiss changes EVERYTHING Kimberly Ann." Her Nana smiled "and sometimes, it's for the best."

The three women remained silent. As night Fell the three finished off the Cobbler. Ann and Her mother sat on the Sofa with wine. Kim had sparkling grape juice. Looking down at her Glass she watched the Clock strike. It was time for the dance. No Ron. No date. She exhaled. Her ear twitched as she heard music.

"probably the neighbors down the way." She said. The music was a slow guitar. They sounded perfect. She just brushed it off as the neighbor again. Her Nan and Mom soon heard it. Her Nan recognized the style that was playing. Kim heard the guitar outside the front door. She walked over to open the door to see Ron sitting on the step against the wall. Ron Saw her and began to sing;

_When you're weary and feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all  
I'm on your side, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
_

Kim smiled at him from the door and folded her arms. Her mom and grandma smiled.

_When you're down and out  
and on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you_

Her Nana smiled and mouthed along. Hearing every version of it since she was a little girl up until now._  
_

_I'll take your part, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Kim sat at the opened door, swaying with the song he was singing. She was a love-struck teenage girl. Watching her Friend evolve from goofy sidekick and best friend to Possible (in more ways than one) Material. Her father, Athena and brothers came downstairs to see Ron singing to Kim. he was about to say something before her mother stopped him,

_Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind_

Kim stood up and walked outside. Ron set the guitar near the wall. He stood up and smiled.

"Grand enough?" he asked.

"Grand Enough.' She answered, "For you." She looked at him and smiled "In your own little Kooky way it was… you're usual Ronness."

"took me an hour to find the right one." He admitted "and the right one for me…" he shrugged "had to go with Willie Nelson." Kim laughed. "and a whole day to play it right."

"you missed school." She said her smile fading from her face "I missed you."

"I know." He answered. Kim walked back to the main entrance. Her parents, siblings and Grandma left her alone.

"is that all you can say?" she asked "I tell you I Miss you and you say 'I know'"

"it worked in _Star Wars._" He answered, rolling her eyes she downed the last of her grape juice. "I Have a Crush on your Mom and Grandma." He admitted, she looked at him as her two matriarchs came downstairs.

"EWW" She said.

"because I have a crush on you…" he admitted,

"you sick little-" Kim started

"Kim." he said calmly "can you let me explain?"

"Better be a good reason you son of a bitch" Ann said behind him, folding her arms. Nana just stood there with her eyebrows cocked with a 'Still got it' look on her face.

"I…Look at you. And I see…the most beautiful girl I can…ever know." He began "you're smart, pretty, Athletic and…I'm…well…me." He shrugged "and if you look anything like them when you get older…I can't wait to see you get older." He smiled "cause you'd still be beautiful. And I'll be…me."

Kim stood there, speechless. Her mom made a face of 'That's sweet' while her grandma went behind Kim. she started to fidget, her hair was a mess, she was in her Pajamas staring at a guy who was pretty much telling her his feelings. He was growing up in front of her. and she knew she had to make a choice.

"you…you think I'm beautiful?" she asked "after I…I yelled at you and tried to kiss you…"

"KP." He said "I've always thought that. Before the kiss. When you were just a girl in pig tails, I thought you were beautiful." He smirked "and it's not like you haven't yelled at me for being stupid before."

"you know." She walked over "you really hurt me." She looked down "I felt ugly like you didn't want to kiss me."

"I know." He said, "and I want to make it up to you." He offered his hand. "I still owe you a dance."

"Ron…" she said "I'm…Hideous right now…I'm not even freshened up"

Ron Shrugged, keeping his hand out "So?" he said, "I didn't actually think I'd make it back inside and my hands are all clammy from the sweating too much and I JUST ran out of Deodorant."

"okay stop talking" Kim said with a serious face.

Her Nana took out her phone and scrolled down. "well, go get him dear heart."

Kim Took Ron's hand and went into him. he pulled her in by the waist, his gentle pull made her blush. _Could it be…Ron?_ She thought _is this…is this…_ her heart began to race as her grandma pressed her phone as another song came on.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
The first time we danced, and I knew  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
I fell in love with you_

Kim Looked at her Mom and Grandma, who wrapped an arm around Ann who was crying at her little girl dancing with a boy she had come to see as an older son who grew to be a handsome young man who she always knew would be someone Kim chose. _Mothers intuition _Ann thought as she looked at James from the other side of the room, Ron and Kim Danced Right there in the Living Room, her hair a mess from Crying, Ron wearing a button up and his cargos. James Followed over to Ann and smiled a small smile.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Kim went in closer to Ron, her head resting against his chest. She could feel Ron's heart race, her hands leaving his hand as she ran them up behind his neck, her Nana came over to place Ron's hand on Kim's lower back. And went back to the wall, gesturing for James to take his chance. 

_I'll always remember that magic moment  
When I held you close to me  
As we moved together, I knew forever  
You're all I'll ever need_

Kim's Parents watched the two teens fall in love right there in the living room. Jim and Tim of course made noises regarding the two but smiled.

Kim's only thoughts were wishing Ron didn't let her go. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to hold on. She was falling for more when he was outside serenading her, like something from a sappy 90's tv show, she liked Sappy. Falling for him harder when she was dancing with him. her mind felt like it was racing, she only had moments like this a couple times in her life, when she'd be freefalling from the air to the villains next secret plan for world domination. But she felt safe, she felt secure.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As her grandma watched the two, she smiled, looking up she mouthed _"Look at her"_. a tear came to the old woman's eyes.

Kim looked up at Ron, fear growing in her eyes, her tears fading away as she looked at him, Ron Just Looked at her and Smiled. He couldn't force herself back, she leaned in, looked down afraid of the denial. But he caressed her face. She looked at him and smiled as the two Kissed.

Ron's thoughts when Kim leaned in were _"oh my god here she comes…"_ he didn't hold back this time, while he wasn't expecting it he was prepared, he went through 2 tubes of toothpaste and 2 bottles of mouth wash just for the moment, ate nothing but peppermint candy. He didn't want her first kiss to be remembered with Taco seasonings and nacho cheese. But as her lip met his he didn't pull away. Her soft lips pressing up against him, quivering with each second. He let her take lead, as usual, but didn't let her hold back.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

The Two Love birds kept kissing right there as everyone watched them. Kim's leg popped up behind her as she smiled only confirming she was safe in his arms.

James Possible looked at his daughter and her best friend. It seemed like only yesterday the two were coming up to him asking to buy ice cream from the ice cream man. He knew it was only a matter of time. until she started liking boys, Ron was always beside her though. Encouraging her, he knew what it was even if Ann told him for reassurance. But he smiled, he smiled at his daughter. She was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't want to let go, watch her grow up, but a tear rolled down his face when he saw her Kiss Ron Stoppable in the living room.

He sat up in bed that night with his Wife. Reading another Medical journal he looked at her. he forced the book closed and smiled at her. wrapping his arm around her he kissed her lips and Smiled.

"I Love you." He said "and you are still the girl I couldn't take my eyes off at that Robotics convention. And the girl I could not muster up to ask out for coffee." She smiled at him, the tears in her eyes as she returned the kiss.

Just an Old Woman and her Photo Album. Looking at the Pictures of her when she was a Kid. Various memories. her first Car, her first Date, her Prom picture, her wedding. Pictures of her and her kids and her daughter's wedding. She finally got to a picture of her granddaughter, Kim Possible. She smiled and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

The weeks Past. The Two were sitting on the sofa one day watching Tv. Some old television show that made her wonder why she watched it. But it was the little things that mattered. Working on the relationship. She still wasn't used to this. Ron Stoppable. Her Boyfriend. She couldn't stop smiling at it. Like an accomplishment was met. Something she didn't NEED to prove but wanted to.

"so are you finally gonna teach me how you do that?" he asked.

"Temporal Pocket Zone" she answered as an obvious lie.

"genius." He said. The Small Device Started beeping, Athena picked it up.

"Duty Calls." Kim got up and came back in her mission attire. Athena did the same. Ron grabbed his backpack, pressed the Button on the Device and Smiled. As the Portal opened the Three of them watched. Gazing into the Vast Infinity of the Multiverse. Somewhere, there was a Doctor Drakken wanting to take over. Athena stomped her bo staff on the ground and smiled. Kim's hands began to tremble. Ron just took one, calming her down.

"We got this, KP" Ron smiled. She smiled back at him and Nodded.

The Three Jumped through The Portal as it closed behind them.

Chapter Epilogue:

The Blue Faced Man walked through the doors to his lab. The scowl plastered on his, Face. He had Lost everything all to that Buffoon. First, his sense of Pride. He had it all, The Loss of Kim Possible in his grasps. He was finally going to win until that fateful night on the Roof of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. He saw the Fire in Ron Stoppables eyes as he nearly sent Drakken to his doom below. All over Who? Kim Possible? The young Woman who he had been fighting since she got her braces off. He couldn't stand it. He walked around the lab, booted up a computer. Then he saw the Site in his Lair, Kim Possible Leaving with that Buffoon again. This time Leaving as his dearest and closest ally lay dead on the floor. All over the same girl from before. Countless times.

As he walked over to the chamber to see the covered Shego perfectly preserved. He let the top portion down, gently caressing her cheek.

"He will pay." He stated to her SheGo's Corpse

**Authors Note****: **_**I should probably ask, are you enjoying the little Between/Side Chapters I'm putting in? if not I'll stop. Just experimenting with something. Credit to Both Simon And Garfunkel for "**__Bridge over Troubled Water__**" and Ann Murray for "**__Can I Have this Dance__**" **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****:**_** To answer Possible Questions, no I have not had the Jambalaya yet. Still craving it, have yet to speak with that friend or at least go to the store, attempt to make it myself and call the fire department because I managed to burn down the entire neighborhood with a single Pan of Jambalaya.**_

_**Reviews are Appreciated. Remember to check out my other Kim Possible FanFics; "Two New Steps" "Time After Time" and "How Do I get there."**_

_**Also be sure to check out my Tumblr Page. There I talk about my writing process, my background an attempt to make weird stuff. It will be listed on my about page.**_

_**THIS SITE IS THE REASON MY EMAIL IS ALWAYS OPEN!**_

**CajunBear73****: I always enjoy reading your Reviews. That is all I will say.**

**Between Chapter:**

It took 20 seconds for the surroundings of the Space Between Universes to hit Kim Possibles Skin. She had Climbed Everest/ But she didn't think the Space between Universes in the Multiverse would be warmer than that. She shivered, Ron was prepared, though given he had on his hoodie and Athena who was an Android, though she didn't feel it she had the cool-to-the-touch skin. She had attempted to think warm thoughts, Hot Cocoa, Warm Pie, Summer Barbeques. But she still shivered, she felt something wrap around her to see Ron placing his Jacket around her with a goofy smile.

"Can't have my girlfriend Freezing to death, now can we?" he asked. She smiled.

"you called me your Girlfriend." she said taking the Hoodie.

"well, doy." He said, "it's what you are."

"still getting used to it," she smiled. "but what about you? I mean you-"

"Thinking of something warm." He answered "besides, you're more important." She Smiled and headed to the other side to the portal. Gazing at the various Universes around them and every possible Scenario.

**Chapter 5****: Cheering for you.**

How many years Has it been? no more than Ten. Her favorite Number, not because of the years but because of her favorite Sci-Fi show. As she stood there in her Purple Cheerleader outfit with the Orange Trim she just smiled. The cheerleader smitten. The past what feels like lifetime of her Smitten.

The Cheerleaders table. The cool kids. The Kids who run the school. Who can trip you and blame you on your sheer lack of hand eye coordination? As the redhead gave a goofy smile at her target she sighed. It was breakfast, it was school, she could NOT cook to save her life despite her mother's teachings. The very taste of Bacon and Eggs would need to be substituted every other day or so for what other kids could describe as "Farm Food". But she looked, from that table she looked. Her friends weren't around, she was lucky. She'd just chalk it up to staring off into space and blame it on some celebrity hottie who looks good in tight jeans.

Who was her prey?

Only the boy who defended her in Pre-K from bullies allowing her to smile for the first time at a boy. The boy she could smile towards. A boy she had known since Pre-K but never got to know on a personal level. A goofy Blond-haired hair teenage boy, with what she could only describe in her Diary as the biggest ears she's seen in the school. But she loved them. The goofiest smile he's seen in the school always filled with Child-like wonder. His use of terms long thought gone and only uttered by people old enough to be her Uncle or her cousin, which she secretly used.

Ron Stoppable. She could have any guy in the school. Many a man has tried. But she'd always use the "Mission" statement to signify she was busy. To think, she was a sophomore in High School. 10 years or so have passed since that fateful day. When she first saw that freckle faced boy save her from those bullies, who went to attack him. the other kids at school laughed after. But Ron picked himself up and dusted himself off, he looked around but didn't see the Girl.

Kim Possible. A cute little Redheaded girl. She was gone, she had run off to the teacher, to call her parents who were busy prepping for the baby, but her dad came to get her. gave her a smile, a Kiss and picked her up. closing her eyes and going to the car she didn't see the boy in the class looking at her from the window.

But she sat there, attempting to get up. grabbing her tray, the bottom was a little greasy. her palms were sweaty. She took several deep breaths as she tried to find her bearings. Her heart raced, "Todays the Day, Possible." She said, "You can Do _Anything_." She got up and started to walk over when her Kimmunicator went off. She set the tray down and took it out, answering it.

"You're timing can be written in Tv Cliffhangers, Wade" she said.

"Sorry. SheGo and Drakken are on the Move." The Young Man's voice came.

"Where?" she asked.

"The Middleton Children's Science center." He answered, "your new temp will be there."

She hated that word, 'Temp' meaning 'Temporary' which meant 'Not Permanent.' She needed a partner. Someone who can be there. She looked up to see Ron Stoppable gone. She lowered her Kimmunicator and walked out.

Arriving at the Science center she leaned against the Wall. Cheerleader Kim, Gone. Teen Hero who looks good in cargos, here. Her arms folded. She closed her eyes. _"I almost had my chance"_ Kim thought. _"Almost…"_

Ron Stoppable got up and out of bed to get ready for school. His friend Rufus laying right in his little makeshift bed. Snoring away as the young teen grabbed his backpack. Reaching down to his little friend who snapped.

"okay okay. Geez" Ron apologized.

"Sorry" Rufus Squeaked. He shook his head and looked at his computer.

_Dear Mr. Stoppable,_

_Thank you for taking time to fill out the Application to help in our temp agency. We will inform you on your first assignment when the time is ready._

"blah blah blah…head honcho…blah blah blee blah" Ron Mocked. He went downstairs and exited the house. Heading straight to school. Seeing the neighbor he's seen his entire life exit her house in a Purple Cheerleading outfit. A Cheerleader. His Neighbor could have been ANYTHING. An axe Murderer, a Cop, even a Basketball player. But a Cheerleader? And the HEAD cheerleader no less. He looked down, not to see her look right to him and smiled. He walked slowly waiting for her to walk head, but she took out a compact and fixed her makeup, watching him get in front of her he continued walking looking up and continuing his trek to school he smiled.

He took out his phone when he got to school, he saw 4 YouTube updates. Updates from Bueno Nacho, and a Text Message

"Kat: Hey." His phone Read. he smiled. He answered.

"Hey" he acted cool "what brings me the honor today?"

"Kat: Honestly. You." His voice chimed. He looked back and saw Kim Possible walking by and past him, he got out of the way. Instead of giving him a look of pure distain she just smiled, looked down and kept walking. He took his phone back out and replies.

"just got smiled at by a cheerleader" he sent. He walked over to his locker and opened it.

"Right sure. Got a fever for the Ronman."

This girl and him never met, face to face that is. They've been talking since 7th grade. Sending little messages back and forth. he couldn't tell if it was a girl at first. But he wanted proof, so she sent him a message of her in a dress with the face missing. She smiled. The pictures would keep coming and going. Her face still hidden. She'd change, he didn't. as he walked to the cafeteria, he took his usual table and sat by himself.

"Kat: Sounds like an accomplishment" he read. He looked around. the various cliques and groups socializing from the day. He just kept typing.

"some cheerleader smiling at me. Yeah. basic" he sent "just do something nice like give them the last banana."

His phone chimed again, and he read it.

"Kat: I bet you would give them the last banana *winks*" Ron blushed a bit almost dropping his phone. He looked back over at Kim Possible at her usual table. Legs crossed stirring around the cafeteria meal which could not even be classified as food. He took a picture of her and sent it. Turning back the message came "Kat: She's pretty…why don't you go talk to her."

"Right and then we'll get married and have kids named Pompom and Burrito." He scoffed and he typed "Not in her league"

"Kat: you'll never know til you try Ron." Came the message "I mean…she doesn't look that bad."

"She's not" he sent "but she's been with the popular girls since pre-k." he exhaled "could never measure up."

"Kat: hey. Your time will come." Another message popped up.

_**Ron Stoppable. Please meet at the Middleton Science Center for your First Assignment.**_

"Duty Calls" Ron sent to Kat. He got up and left the school. Heading to his scooter he got on and Rode to the science center. Only to see a Familiar Face from before, Kim Possible.

"you're my assignment?" he asked. She looked up and him and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Yes." She answered in an authoritative tone "You're Ron Stoppable, right?" she asked knowingly._ Oh my god it's HIM it's REALLY HIM. she thought___

"you know when they said temp agency, I didn't think I'd be on missions with you" he said. She got up from her place and dusted herself off, smacking off her butt she walked in, brushing off the comment he made, while he checked his phone.

"clingy girlfriend?" she asked. He put it away and held the door to the science center.

"I don't know what she is." He answered truthfully. Kim looked back.

"Oh." She smiled. "Well, have you tried asking her?"

"what do you mean?" Ron asked following her and looking around the science center. Her ran over to a display to where if you dropped a penny it'll roll down a ramp and into a small bowl and keep rolling til it gets to a hole. He took one out and tried it, she looked over to him and smiled. _Simple stuff._

"do you do stuff like this all the time?" he asked.

"every day." She answered "sometimes twice. But maybe you should validate with her to what you actually are."

"we never met." Ron turned and kept going "so isn't this where the assignment is supposed to be?"

"seems weird." Kim answered, "it's just a bunch of Displays for children to have fun at."

"so why come here then?" Ron asked. "I mean it's not like it's housing a super-secret government device that can mass produce food on a global scale." She looked at Ron, impressed by his work.

"Yeah." she smiled, heading to another Room with a Large playhouse scale of the Human body. "so how long have you two been talking for?" she asked curious with a smile.

"since 7th grade." He answered going over to the playhouse body. "seriously why have this?"

"it's supposed to be fun for kids." She answered heading over to a mirror. "so a good few years?" she asked "and you never met. In person?"

"To nervous to ask the Ronman out on a date." He smirked a bit "I have that effect on the little lady."

"have you tried asking her?" She asked, he laughed hysterically.

"This dude can get a date better than I can." He admitted.

"Ron you just have to have Con-" the Building began to shake as a hole opened in the ceiling. Kim and Ron stood ready for Battle. "Drakken" she said with a growl in her voice. Shego dropped down from the craft and landed in front of Kim. as the two battled it out Ron followed Drakken to another Room.

"what the hell are you trying to pull?" he said glaring at his blue faced foe. As Drakken backed away he kept looking for an out. Ron Rushed at him making him drop the Computer. As Ron Caught it Drakken Cowered in fear. Ron stood over him practically begging for his life.

"Don't Kill me…He told me about you…Please Don't" Drakken was a little child on the floor, acting like he had set fire to the cheap tile in the kitchen. Ron stood over him with a brow cocked.

"Dude…" he said to him "it's my first day. What the hell are you talking about?" as he asked, he got hit from behind by a glowing green fist. He turned to see Shego behind him, who delivered one blow after another and acting more pissed off than a sister who discovered her brother at the last bit of chocolate, she was saving with every passing blow. She was pissed, the fire in her eyes said one thing, "Kill" Kim came up behind her as Drakken Left the Room, the Device in hand.

"Come Shego." Drakken called out, who had her hands ready for one final blow, her teeth gritting. Her eyes glowing green. Only to leave, following her boss she took to the skies. Kim went to Ron who was on the ground, motionless, cut, bruised Kim started to cry.

"No…please… Stoppable say something…" she pleaded.

Ron coughed and opened his eyes as best he could. He gave Kim a small smile.

"Do I…" he began "…still get school credit?" she shook her head and smiled at him, happy he was alive.

The two returned to school separately. Kim watched Ron walk into class. She waved at him and he shot her a smile and sat down. Completely ignoring her behind him as he put his headphones in and took to the assignment. Kim's heart sank. After class she went to him. her mind boggling.

"Stoppable." She said "Ron." Ron stopped midway, he looked behind her to see some of the other Middleton High Cheerleaders approaching. He looked at her and started.

"Hey…Possible…" he began "what can…. what can I do for you?" motioning his eyes to behind her.

"This loser giving you a hard Time Kim?" Bonnie asked in her usual tone of 'Better than thou.'

"Actually he-" Kim started.

"yes I was." Ron lied "I asked to borrow a pencil in class." He looked at her "I was simply returning it." He smiled "I swear I'll remember it next time. I swear." He walked away. She watched him leave.

"can't believe you helped that loser with class." Bonnie chuckled "what's next? Junior Prom?" Kim just kept watching him walk away.

Ron sat at his usual table at lunch reading a recent issue when he saw the figure of a curvy cheerleader sit across from him.

"What the hell was that?" Kim asked angrily.

"what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"you lied." She said "you didn't acknowledge me and-"

"should I have?" Ron asked setting the comic book down. "I'm just a temp. I have no real reason to talk to you even now."

"what the fuck do you mean?" she asked, "you have EVERY reason to talk to me."

He pointed to her "Cheerleader." He pointed to himself "Loser who reads comics, slacks off and has NO real friends rather than who he sees when he can." He shrugged "trust me I have less of a reason to talk to you when we're here rather than when we're on missions."

Kim's heart broke. Yes, she was a cheerleader but there was a side of her no one saw. The kind that would go to a Cells and Monsters game every Wednesday at her cousin Larry's with her being the only girl there. The girl who owned every season of _Doctor Who_ on DVD. Went to a comic book shop every Wednesday night before her cousin Larry's just to pick up the new issue of Batwoman and Supergirl. She was a nerd, a hot nerd, a hot cheerleader nerd. She freaked out when one of her favorite companions was in a Marvel Movie. She swooned when she heard David Tennant as Kilgrave.

All the Meathead Football stars never got it. Larry would get picked on. Kim would go over and defend him, taking him out to pizza the following night only to get cheers from the girls from another school that he had a hot redhead walking next to him. Larry ended up getting Phone Numbers from various girls, she'd encourage him to call but he would be too timid to. So, she'd do it for him.

The thought of her being on a social ladder never struck Kim until Ron said something. She was a cheerleader. If the other girls saw this, they wouldn't take her seriously. She hated the social ladder. It's bad enough they knew that Larry was her cousin. But she had Access to a control panel and a deep space probe.

"face it possible." Ron said, "if you were seen with me, you'd be booted out faster than they put out a new Bricks of Fury movie."

Kim spent the entire Day after school with her Kimmunicator shut off. She just kept playing Smash Brothers as her main Samus. Looking down at her phone however she saw no messages. No notifications. she took the frustration out on the Controller. He didn't get to her. she got to her. as Samus flew her final fly off screen yells of profanity were heard throughout the house. She set the controller down as the Phone went off.

"Ron: Hey…I had a rough day." She hesitated to pick it up. she smirked though."

"that's an understatement." She typed up; "what happened?"

Ron: "I gave an outburst to that cheerleader I showed you."

She crossed her legs on the bed, "Are you sorry she did?" she typed.

"Ron: Course I Am…she was…only trying to help." The message Read "if anything I shouldn't have treated her like that."

She smiled "no I understand…" she said to herself, typing again "Well…cheerleaders _CAN_ be bitches so you shouldn't feel bad."

"Ron: Hey…be back later." She read as she heard her mother's voice. "KIMMY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!"

She ran downstairs to the door to see that it was her backup from the morning.

"Hey…" Ron said. "um…I wanted to apologize for my…you know…rude behavior."

"Yeah well…after you chewed me out, I did some thinking." She answered "Look. I don't blame you." She exhaled "you're a nice guy. Don't stoop to the level of jerk just because some idiot brunette keeps treating you like you're not worth even the same planet as her."

"well what do you think?" he asked, "what do you think about me personally?"

"I think you need to calm yourself." She smiled "not everyone is like that one cheerleader you know."

"I agree." He turned to walk away. "thanks for the Talk, Possible." He took out his phone and smiled.

"She's Lucky you know." Kim said, "the girl you're talking to…she's lucky."

"I wish that were true." He continued to walk away.

Ron sat in a little booth at Bueno Nacho. The Phone with a long string of messages.

Ron:

Can I ask you something?

Kat:

"Of Course…"

Ron:

"What are we exactly?"

Kat:

"what do you mean?"

Ron:

"well…I'm sitting here at my usual place. And…I just need to know what you and I are."

Kat:

"As in…"

Ron:

"this is never easy…"

"I need to know if you and I are…a couple."

"to me you're just a woman with a nice bod and no face. I don't even know what color your eyes are, what hair color you got."

"I know you look good in a bikini but…"

Kat:

"you're saying you want to meet?"

Ron:

"7th grade Kat. I find a note in my locker from you and you send me a flower every year for Valentine's day. I don't even get to send you ANYTHING and I feel as though…"

Kat:

"Ron…"

"I'm Ugly."

"I have a Great bod but an ugly face…"

"This girl you hung out with…"

"she looks…"

"better than I do…"

Ron:

"it was ONE Mission. I don't even know if she'll keep me on board."

Kat:

"Kim Possible Saves the world."

"if she had you by her side, she can do better things."

Ron:

"wait…what are _you_ saying now?"

Kat:

"I'm saying…"

"I think it's best if we stop talking."

"I've enjoyed our time Ron."

"but I think it's for the best."

Ron sat at the booth, looking at his phone. Scrolling through the messages unaware of his surroundings.

"is…this seat taken?" Came a voice, he looked up and saw Kim standing next to the table.

"No…not at all." He answered "um…why are you here?"

"I wanted some food. So I thought I'd come here." She smiled "and if by some weird coincidence here you are." She kept looking at him "you okay?"

"yeah…peachy." He smiled, she gave him a look as if to call him out, "No…"

"what is it?" she asked, Ron showed her the messages. "oh…how are you taking it?"

"I'm…taking it okay." He smiled "besides a girl like that with a guy like me?" he chuckled "I think the only time that could be possible is in a porn video."

"I don't know." She said, "I mean, Jessica Rabbit and Roger Rabbit make it work." she shrugged "maybe you two could as well." She smiled "Ron, maybe she just needs space. You and I both know that it's the best thing for her and you."

"Thanks KP." She cocked a brow.

"Not a problem" she smiled. "So…what do you recommend?"

Ron Could only Smile.

The Days Past. Ron didn't hear from Kat. Each time he took out his phone to check Kim would look at him. his mind wandered, wondering who Kat Really looked like.

"Maybe she's got a Gigantic Nose" Kim would Joke "and Beaver teeth with one wide eye and a and Snakes for hair."

"hey now that's not nice." He defended. Kim would smile at him defending Kat, mainly because she was Kat, but she was only a little jealous of herself.

"how about having a spider for the head?" she kept going at it "with a blonde wig and sideburns."

"maybe she's got red hair that sets you on Fire and Green Eyes that shoot laser beams" he joked, she stopped at this.

'_Shit'_ she thought '_he figured me out'_ but he just smiled.

"she's probably very beautiful, KP" he picked up a magazine "it'd be no fair to insult her looks when you don't know her like I do." Kim smiled, he was defending her. she spent the last hour at him describing how she could look.

"Shoulder length brunette and blue eyes." She smiled.

"too basic." He said.

"Blonde with Hazel?" she asked.

"also too basic." He flipped through the pages.

"then what would you prefer?" she asked.

"I just said Red hair." He laughed "I kinda have a thing for Redheads."

"so you have a thing for me?" Kim asked smiling.

"I didn't really say that…" he defended "just…well…if I had a thing for you I would…probably not be here." He swallowed his breath "I mean…head cheerleader with a guy like me…please."

She remembered Mankey, how he tried to Cop a feel at her while they were on a date, how she sent him to the hospital with not only a broken wrist, but his Middle Finger broken. He had to take a full month off from school because of that. She laughed. But Ron seemed different.

"I don't really seem that shallow, do I?" she asked.

"I'm just saying. I have yet to see you girls date some guy on the chess club or someone like…Larry who hangs out at _Middleville Comics_ every Tuesday night"

"I heard he got a couple dates because of his Cousin." She smirked.

"Look with more girls becoming fans of a comic book because of the movies its actually pretty cool." He smiled "he probably doesn't even need his cousins help anymore."

What Ron had said Struck a chord again with her. with more women getting into comics she knew it was a matter of time before he somehow caught to eye of some girl who was looking to form a Campaign with him, maybe have it lead to something else. School, Cheerleader, popular, she could have it all. Home? Sci-Fi Fan, comic nerd, Video game cusser-atter and of course crushing on the ONE and only Ron Stoppable.

"well…if he _Doesn't_ need _MY help, _I'd be happy for him." she said with a growing sense of possible loss.

"your help?" he asked calmly "what do you…wait…What's Larry's Last Name."

"Possible." She answered firmly.

"you…help your cousin get Dates?" he asked. "that is so…awesome."

The Two spend the last hour just talking, eventually it got to comics where Ron Dominated the conversation. "-But to be fair, I think _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ would have be their best Storyline. It has EVERYTHING I can argue this several times over. And it's only a 30-year-old series. Can't tell me that it's a useless story since it changes EVERYTHING." Ron went on, he was like a little boy talking about his new action figure. "it was an instant Classic. I wish I could have read it when it came out." Kim stayed silent, she felt the same way about it. Reading her dads old back issues, truthfully, made her long for the day she could have someone sweep her off her feet.

"So…favorite Lady in comics." She asked.

"Mary Jane Watson…Duh." He smiled "Fell in love with BOTH Peter Parker and Spider-man. Changed NOTHING when she found out both. Was a constant source of moral support" she smiled "what's not to love about her?" he asked, "sorry for geeking out."

"Don't be." She smiled "I want to get to know you."

"Me?" he asked "You _ACTUALLY_ want to get to Know _ME_"

"Yeah." she recalled the words from earlier "I mean if you and I are going to be working together."

"WAIT SERIOUSLY!" he yelled. "you want me to keep working with you as your temp?"

"Sidekick." She smiled "for now. And I could REALLY use the help." She shrugged. "besides. The Unstoppable Team Possible." She smiled "has a nice ring to it."

AS Ron left Kim's Place and headed home, he took out his phone. "Hey, Kim thought I should give you some space, so I have. I didn't want to interrupt you. But I got good news. She wants me to keep working with her."

Kim sat up in her bed and looked at her phone. She smiled at the message from Ron to "Kat". "How is she in Real life?" she typed. She widened her eyes at his answer.

"She's…pretty great actually." The message read as the other one came "quick question though." The other message came through "you don't have Red hair that can set me on fire and green eyes that can shoot Laser beams, do you?" Kim laughed.

"No I don't" she typed "but I hope you two do well together." Her phone chimed yet again.

"I'm sorry…if I made you feel insecure. I wanted to know just HOW you looked. Not…'break up' as it will…"

"it's for the best, Tiger" she typed "but I was happy to have known you." She regretted calling him _Tiger_.

"but this…wasn't going to work out. We both knew that. And I think Possible might be a good call for you." She exhaled "Look, Ron. I took up a LOT of courage to send you that Note in 7th grade. I've had fun just knowing you. Falling for you. But how can you like someone you don't even see?"

"I can't answer that" he responded. "but I do know that at LEAST you were willing to give me a chance. And I was happy for once in my miserable life." The messages kept coming "and if Her friends didn't get involved after I rescued her from those bullies, I don't know where her and I would be…or you for that matter." She smiled at the messages "I'm no hero, I'm the court jester who JUST got Lucky ONE time."

"Twice" she corrected "you helped her on a mission."

"in my defense I didn't know I'd be working with her." the message came "if I wanted to feel on top of the world I would have arrested Drakken." she knew he had a point, Drakken got away, so did SheGo, and he was left on the ground unconscious. There was no winning with Ron.

"You should talk to her more." She typed "get to know her. it'd be good for you." She smiled "besides. You'd be surprised what you can find out about her. but _Doctor Who_ is on right now…you gonna watch?"

"Boo…Yeah" came the message, she smiled and turned on the Tv. Looking at her phone she kept smiling at the messages.

When the two walked to school the following day Kim put on a fake scowl.

"I can't believe you messaged her last night." She said.

"it was just about the promotion." He defended "From Temp to ACTUAL sidekick."

"yeah but did you REALLY need to keep things going with her?" she asked.

"Look, Kim, it's no big deal." He shrugged "I mean I've known her since 7th grade. I can open up to her easily without…"

"getting red?" she asked "I understand…" she smiled at him. "I mean if I was talking to someone who I happened to…you know…like the same way, I'm sure I'd be afraid of where it went to."

"hey" he said "the Ronman is not afraid to Open up." he smirked "he's just afraid to open up and get laughed at."

"we all are Ron" she smiled "but it just ups the courage factor by a couple points."

"so…promise you won't laugh?" he asked.

"I promise." Kim agreed.

AS they entered the School together, laughing and talking their view was suddenly blocked by Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Kim Possible. And Ron Stoppable" she cocked a brow "Now what's Going on here. K"

"That's none of your business, _B_" she said putting heavy emphasis on the last part "Ron and I Were just talking."

"about what? The Loser attraction at the Middleton Days Festival?" Bonnie laughed.

"you know" Ron spoke up "you really gotta work on your comebacks, Bon-bon."

"Nobody asked you, Stoppable." Bonnie said, "this business is between Me and Kim."

"Yeah?" Ron smirked "well Kim here is a friend. And I stick up for my friends even if they don't ask for it, Rottweiler. So you and your group of brain-dead-self-entitled-self-centered-borg-assimilated bitch patrol can go fuck off." Kim stood there in shock, as did the other cheerleaders. No one had ever called Bonnie out on her garbage. The look on her face was priceless as Kim took a picture almost immediately. As Bonnie turned to walk away some of the other cheerleaders looked back and smiled, winking at Ron as he stood there.

"you…you stood up for me…" Kim said.

"yeah…looks like history is repeating itself." Ron calmly said gasping for air "is this where I don't get to talk to you again for another decade?"

His words hurt. But she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled.

"No." she answered, "it just means we can begin anew." She put her hand that was on his shoulder in front. "I'm Kim Possible." She smiled "nice to meet you." Ron smiled at her taking her hand, soft to the touch she kept smiling.

"Ron Stoppable." He responded. The two walked to their first class. Kim smiled at him as he took out his phone and sent a message to Kat.

"You were Right" the message Read "she might be good for me after all."

**Chapter Epilogue****:**

The Living Shego looked down at the Dead Body of her counterpart. In what world, ANY world could she have failed against a Simple-Minded Buffoon like Ron Stoppable. He was a Slacker, Junk Food Connoisseur, Odd ball of a _Boy._ If anything he could never in all the Multiverse hold a Candle to her. let alone someone who was much, much older. She looked at The Counter Part of Doctor Drakken, his eyes focused on the Bluish-Green Liquid he was developing. It was an Ooze. The Ooze substance threading as it was mixed. One SheGo denied the Request to join Drakken and her Younger, Livelier counterpart along with her Doctor Drakken.

She had not told Drakken that her Doctor Drakken was stuck in the body of a 9-year-old Boy. Whose new mission was unknown but always the same. To take down Kim Possible.

"So what is your plan exactly?" SheGo asked, "I mean you say you want an Army but all I see is one very much alive me and a Dead old Lady on a concrete slab." Drakken did not answer, his eyes were still fixed, pouring some of the Liquid into a small vat. "Hey, Dr. D, getting Snippy. Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" he continued to remain Silent. "hey, my bra came off I was wondering if you can help me find it." He continued the silence. "DRAKKEN!"

"I can hear you SheGo." He said, "but I care for none of the Conversation right now."

"so no bragging about how you're going to take over the worlds or how your big plan will work?"

"No." He answered.

"…And No…quip about how you thought it all out and how-"

"YOU ARE HERE TO OBEY!" he shouted. SheGo stood in place. Her Drakken had never spoken to her like that. Even when she failed. She knew her place, she knew his. But this was something different. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized why.

_**Authors Note**__**:**__ 'Doctor Who', 'Mary Jane Watson' Samus Aran and DC Comics' 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' are Owned by their respective Companies. Kim Possible is Owned by Disney. I do not take Credit for any and all references._

_I might want to do a "So The Drama" Universe where Kim didn't believe Ron until it was too late, thinking on how I would do that._


	6. Jackpot

_**Authors Note**__**: Honestly half of Chapter 5 and this one is based on a Picture I edited and posted on Tumblr. Only because of the Black Dress and Red Hair making the Comparison to Mary Jane Watson. I thought it seemed to work well. So I tried to work it into the Story by having it so that Ron's favorite Female Comic book character was MJ and had a thing for redheads (Honestly who doesn't). so I tried working it in **__**RIGHT**__**.**_

_**Not promoting by the way when I say this but go check out MrDRP's Stories. He really understands Kim's feelings for Ron while Ron was one to step up and make her proud. So go check him out.**_

_**And Again, thanks for the Reviews;**_

_**Cajunbear73**__**: Always look forward to your Reviews. They're awesome.**_

_**Guest**__**: I do have a Zorpox idea in mind of sorts. Let me just say… 'Crime Syndicate'.**_

_**Between Chapter**__**: **_**Wait…whatnow?**

"so what is it we do after this" Kim asked adjusting her jacket before entering the other portal.

"Simple" Ron answered, unsnapping his Holster "we live our lives."

"Can we…you know…live life?" Kim asked.

"if we both make it through this?" he shrugged "we'll decide what we do." He smiled "though to be fair…I wouldn't mind more. _responsibility_" he jumped through the Portal as Kim Followed after. Only to stand next to a Ron Stoppable Counterpart with Curled hair while Kim stood next to a Kim Possible in a Cheerleading outfit with SheGo Next to that Ron. As more portals opened up on either side of them.

**Chapter****: JACKPOT!**

"Do it" Kim ordered.

"are you kidding me?" Ron asked as his voice cracked "as if her and I don't talk enough as it is, there's no way I'm gonna let you act weird just so you can basically tell her 'Be my besties date.'"

"Hey, I can be weird." She put her hands on her waist.

"Could've fooled me" Ron smirked "look, I'll just do it…the normal way."

"but I already bought the Female gumby stuff." She defended "and working on the voice."

"for the last time no." he stated. Giving him the puppy dog pout he turned his gaze "NO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG POUT!"

"Pwetty pwease." She said, "if you get lucky you can give me every sauce-y detail."

"first off that'd be an invasion of privacy." He said "second, who uses 'Sauce-y'?"

Kim shrugged "Fine you don't have to give me EVERY detail."

"oh like you've gone that far?" he said.

"I've…Read." She blushed "mostly erotic novels that I would sneak from my Parent's room." She shook it off "but no."

"I'm just gonna ask her the normal way." Ron said.

"NO! What about your essential Ronness? You are Ron Stoppable. NEVER Be normal. Now I'm gonna go get in my Gumby outfit. You're going to record me acting weird. And if she doesn't say yes then she could just Fuck off." She got up off the bed and ran to her bathroom grabbing the _"Comedy Mustache"_ "Plus you'd have Yooours Truly encouraging this Very" she peeked her head out the Bathroom door with her hand over where the mustache would be also covering her mouth (while not trying to deeply offend him for the mustache). "_Very_" she said in a weird tone "Attracteeeve Young…Lay-day" Ron had to laugh. Kim peeked out again with the Handkerchief on her head without the hand over her face, Ron Couldn't stop laughing, Kim just smiled.

"I already asked her when you were in there." He said, she peeked her head out again now wearing glasses.

"She'll respond later I hope." Kim stated ripping the mustache off and yelling profanity. "Mother of…Pearl that stings."

"KP." She looked up after he spoke.

"I Like it." She smiled.

"okay this probably doesn't mean a damn coming from me…" Ron tossed his phone to the side

"but you're so weird." Kim took a bow, allowing the Handkerchief to fall and her hair to flip.

"I have attracted the Ronness from your body" She laughed "and I will DO IT AGAIN!" Ron got up and walked over to her.

"I must have it back." He said "I must have it or I will DIE" grabbing her face she squirmed.

"NO! THE RONNESS IS MINE!" she called out. Giving him a look only for him to look right back at her. with her inches from her face she smiled. "well…are you going to take it back or not." Ron Pulled away.

"I can't…" he said.

"I know." She agreed. He got up and ran down the stairs to of Kim's bedroom as she heard the door close behind him. she went back over to her phone and saw the message.

"Ron: Kim wants to ask you to The Middleton Festival." She read. "For me…I mean."

"are you sure it's okay with her?" she typed. She laid back down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Her phone chimed again.

"Ron: we almost Kissed…" she read and smiled.

"Do you like her?" she typed.

"Ron: I'm starting to…I'm confused. I mean…she makes me laugh. Smile, apologetically wears a comedy mustache that's more Charlie Chaplin than Hitler."

"Sounds like it's what you need." she typed "Possible sounds rather…" she sent trying to find the right word to describe herself.

"Ron: sexy?" she read. Kim blushed about 50 shades of red. Her heart raced. "I mean I think she is…"

"So you are over me?" she typed "Told ya you would be." She added "but you wanted to believe that I was the one."

"you still ARE though." She read. "just go with me to the Middleton Festival. See if there's something…"

"Dammit Stoppable…" she exhaled, allowing her bitterness towards herself to take hold "Okay." She typed "but if there's nothing there…I say goodbye…Forever." She smiled "and you can finally give her a chance."

Kim and Ron spent the last three days avoiding each other until she walks over. "you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"It would have been my first Kiss." He said.

"Yeah" she said with annoyance "Mine too."

"you've never been Kissed?" he asked.

"NO!" she answered.

"but Mankey-"

"smelled like seaweed and burnt pop tarts." She interrupted "you smelled like taco seasoning."

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"it made me Fuckin hungry." She smiled.

"she told me she'd go with me." He admitted.

"That's great Ron." She smiled feeling both happy and Jealous of herself.

"yeah…I guess…" Kim gave him a look "I mean…what am I saying goodbye to?" he held up his phone "Pictures of her Body and not of her face." He answered himself.

"what about me?" she asked. He only shrugged. "wait so…that's it? What if you did kiss me?"

"do you really want your first kiss to be with me?" he asked.

"does it matter? Ron you're one of if not THE nicest guy in the school. Any one of the cheerleaders would be lucky enough to actually Kiss you." She defended "trust me there are WORSE guys you can get a first kiss from." She smiled "There is NOTHING wrong with you. All the women here are Just shallow Superficial thunder bitches who want to do nothing but date the hottie who would basically hit and Run." She finished "You. You are Genuine. And ANY Woman worth their tits would be LUCKY to have you. So if this girl wants to say goodbye to you Say goodbye. You deserve to see the Love in her eyes Rather than the tempting Body."

"Kim…" he began.

"Don't 'Kim' Me." She ordered "everything I said is True."

Kim sat in the kitchen with her mom with a Soda on the table.

"I can understand the implication you're trying to convey Kimmy." Her mom said. "but are you sure about this?"

"yes." She said, "I finally want to reveal myself to him."

"I told you that you would need to eventually." Ann Possible said taking a sip of her tea.

"I had fun while it lasted." She chugged her soda and gave a loud belch "besides, if anything I can be myself with him. is that too hard?"

"Kimmy you've been putting on a façade since you decided to Start writing him in 7th grade. We had to pay the school extra just so you can have another locker." Kim got back up and got another soda "point is Kimmy I told you to tell him you like him. what would he have done?"

"send me in a downward spiral to be a Vegas stripper who goes to the back room for the Private sessions"

"You're too weird." Ann said finishing off her tea.

"Mom. I can be myself with him" she came back to the table "do you know how hard that is?"

"in this family or in general?" she asked, "because you've never really opened up to…anyone before."

"I've opened up to you." Kim defended.

"you had the boys build an ACTUAL UFO to freak out Bonnie" Ann said "With a Laser pointer and a light. And a loudspeaker no less."

"That was Funny" she said opening her other soda. "With Ron I can be Weird. Kat was just to…get him to talk to me." She bit her lip "I mean…the other girls don't know what they're missing with him."

"Face it you're not like your peers Kim. And Ron…he's…well a mixed bag." Ann Smiled. "and I agree. You can be yourself with him" Kim smiled "when he's here. But how do you act when you're playing Kat?"

"Sexy girlfriend who is a little thirsty for him and thinks he's sexy as hell." Kim answered truthfully. "but playing Kat is easy." She took a sip of her soda "I mean…at least I'm not…"

"Playing him?" Kim's mother said Calmly "believe it when I say that…you can find a way to make this happen. Take his interests to heart. What does he like?"

"inadvertently…" she answered "Me."

Ron Took out a shoebox of old mementos. He took out a letter unfolded it and smiled.

_Dear Ron._

_You're Weird. But I like that. Shouldn't let people say to you get to you_

_The way it does. Weird can be a good thing._

_Kat._

"First Note from her Little buddy." He looked at Rufus and smiled.

"Aww" Rufus Squeaked as he folded the letter back up. he had kept every letter written to him. then 8th Grade Promotion came. He left his jacket at his seat in the auditorium and left his parents to go get it, only to see a note in his Jacket pocket.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm not going to lie. I'm going to miss you. Like…a lot. _

_I'm going to Middleton High Next year, I know I'll see you around, but it just won't_

_Be the same._

_Much Love,_

_Kat_

"you think I'm Falling for Kim buddy." He asked his pink hairless companion who gave a little kissy face. "I mean…saying I'll miss her beautiful body is just pretty shallow." He leaned up against the bed and thought about those Green eyes, that smile and that red hair that was just so flippy. While Kat kept sending picture after picture of her in Dresses and jeans and even

"_Valentine's Day"_ related stuff after they started high school, which he deleted immediately after

blushing 5 shades of red and having to think about Barkin in a Bikini just to not think about the image.

While he was able to be himself with the two of them, he enjoyed just sitting in Kim's Living Room watching a 2-hour Marathon of The Nanny which he would make comments such as "oh my god it's my Grammy." Or "Reminds me of my Cousin." Or his favorite one "YEP! My mother does the same thing." Which Kim would laugh and imitate the actresses voice which Made Ron Cringe a bit.

"Am I making a mistake?" he asked. "I choose one I may need to leave the other." Ron thought for a moment. He picked up his phone and opened his messages.

"Hey." He typed. "can't wait to finally see your face tomorrow."

His phone chimed. Checking the messages he smiled.

"Kat: yeah. same here." The other message Came "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He typed.

Kim Looked over the messages she sent:

"I'm Self-conscious about my body."

Yeah to you I have a great body, but my face is…"

"Well I don't know how to put it."

But you never bring up my body when I send the pics."

"I Love you."

"There I said it."

You make me feel safe. Secure. BEAUTIFUL!"

I can be 200 pounds and you would still make me feel beautiful."

I hate myself for thinking this way."

I hate how it seems like guys would rather go for a cheerleader."

"IRONIC isn't it?"

"I'm telling you to go for one."

"So I'll step pout of the way."

"I'm sorry Ron…but it's for the best."

"But if she hurts you. I'll Kick her Fucking Ass"

She then re-read the responses.

Ron:

"No, that's not the irony."

"the irony is that I actually…have fallen for Kim."

"but Kim doesn't know."

"and she's been Cheering for you."

"she's different from the others."

"you know she wanted to Dress up as Gumby just to get you to go to The Middleton Festival"

Me:

"That Weird Gooey green guy?"

Ron:

"No."

"he's from Monty Pythons Flying Circus."

"and that was when her and I…"

Me:

"Almost Kissed"

Ron:

"…."

Me:

"And with that…is another reason I'm going to

step aside and watch you two be happy."

"I'll be okay Ronnie."

"I'll still go to the Festival with you."

"but you have to at least have one dance with her when they

Announce that it's time for the dance."

"then you'll see me walk away in the moonlight."

Ron:

"Me. With Kim? please."

"I have better luck walking away from a casino with all the money they got."

Me:

"Ron, she obviously cares about you."

Ron:

"and what about you?"

"You Care."

"and I have more of a chance with you."

Me:

"But you _Like_ me."

"Face it, Ron. You know that if there

Was anyone you can spend the rest

Of your days with, it would be her."

Ron:

"Dammit Kat."

"your right"

Kat:

"*You're. GTM"

"you have a good night Tiger."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim spent all night that night working on the conversation between herself and her Alter Ego. She smiled as she did so. Her heart racing the entire time. She made a fake profile and sent herself the message.

Kat:

"Can we talk?"

Me:

"who is this?"

Kat:

"This is Kat"

"I'm Ron's… friend."

Me:

"OH! Hi."

"What's the sitch?"

Kat:

"Do you love him?"

Me:

"The Hell? Pretty forward."

Kat:

"Don't play games with him."

"he's a great guy."

"he's someone you can turn to if you need someone to talk to."

"he'd give up countless hours of sleep just to talk to someone who needs it"

"I heard about you and him almost Kissing."

"but he also told me you tried to get him to ask ME out to the festival."

"so you can see where I'm confused how I should feel about leaving him."

Me:

"Ron and I are friends."

"I'd do anything for him"

Kat:

"even walk away gracefully if he chooses me?"

Me:

"I won't lie. But yes."

"Ron is a great guy"

"he makes me laugh"

"I feel comfortable with him."

"he keeps my secrets."

"you know what he did to Bonnie? He put her in her place"

"You WANT that with him."

"Ron doesn't care about looks."

"but you might want to consider actually opening up more."

She saw it as a therapy session for herself. Giving herself advice on the sitch rather than just ignore it completely. She ended the conversation with this.

Kat:

"So we're agreed? Whoever he chooses, the other lives happily."

Kim:

"Yes. I hope he chooses you."

**The Person of this Account has deactivated it. Please try again later.**

Kim took the screen shots. She took them to school the following day and showed them to Ron.

"Can't believe she did that…" Ron said looking them over.

"Hey, look I'm just surprised as you are." Kim smiled with a lie. "but she cares for you. A lot."

"Sophies choice." He said, "God I hate having to do shit like this."

"Ron if there was a way to make us both happy, you'd do it." Kim assured him "but there isn't. and if you choose her, I'll walk away. Doesn't mean I won't be civil. Plus we still have missions together."

"about that…" Ron said, "if I choose her, I may have to quit." He exhaled handing the phone.

"I'm sorry. But it needs to be done. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"I understand." She smiled "you really are the sweetest guy in the school."

"yeah well this is pretty much like having the Girlfriend who lives in Canada." He stated "but instead of it being Canada it's middleton and instead of it being a girlfriend it's someone who makes me feel…"

"Sexy?" she finished for him "yeah, I get that." As he and Kim walked to their first class together in silence, he looked at her, the tears about to well up in her eyes and he stopped them both.

"KP." He said breaking the silence "if I were to not make a decision…I hope the 3 of us could all be friends."

"Ron I'm not going to force you to make this decision." She smiled. The two spent their time together just talking about various movies they wanted to see and books they wanted to read.

The Day of the Middleton Festival Came. Ron stood in a pair of jeans and A polo shirt. Allowing the possible clan to ease his nerves. It wasn't helping. Ann Kept easing Ron towards Kim. James threatened to send him through a black hole in a deep space probe.

"So…where is KP again?" he asked.

"She went out to pick up your date" Ann smiled. "she wanted to show her here herself and meet the competition."

"Kim Makes me happy." He said, "I can never…choose between the two of them when the reason why I would choose the other would be treated as 'being a guy'" he exhaled "with Kim I can enjoy things without comments from the peanut gallery." He shrugged "least with her…I can feel like the luckiest man in the world." He took out his phone at the realization. He loved her.

"Kat, I've made my decision." He typed "I'm going to take a chance on Kim. and if she rejects me. I'm going to walk away. I can't force myself to love the other while being with someone else."

He waited a few moments, his heart raced before he heard the phone go off.

"Kat: Hey Ron" he read "these past few years have been very great. But I have something to tell you. I'm not who you think. I've been prepping this for days now. I've been lying to you because I was afraid on how people would react. Let's face it. You're weird, nerdy and pretty much eat like a pig. But that's what I love about you is that you don't care what people think. You have more confidence in yourself than you realize. You have a Shot with the sexy cheerleader, but you just don't realize it. You know…You and Spider-Man have a lot more in common than you think. You said you have a better chance at winning the lottery than you do having a chance with Kim. well…" as soon as he finished reading, he heard a Knock coming from the Back door. He got up to open it. Only to see Kim in a black Dress, her hair done up and her Make up making her look like a dream. But No Kat. It took him a Matter of time to do the math and place all the clues together.

"KP…you're…" Ron stammered, Kim just chuckled as she repeated the Iconic Comic book phrase.

"'Face it, Tiger'" she said with a smile, tossing her Spare phone away "'You Just hit the Jackpot'" the phone shattered on the pavement behind her, the battery cover came off, the screen broke and the battery came out.

She had Finally Done it, she had Won him over.

_**Epilogue Chapter**_**:**

The Lift took Drakken up to the Tallest Part of a Mechanical spider.

"So we defeat the new sidekick?" His Green clothed Companion asked.

"According to my handsome Doppelganger. Yes." He answered.

"Uh…Huh." She smiled "and why is that exactly?"

"According to What he said," he answered, "_He _is the secret to Kim Possible's Success." He pressed the buttons on the control panel. "and if he really is the bumbling idiot, I was told that he is," he smiled "he will not stand a chance." The two villains began laughing as the mechanical spider began to move.

_**Authors Note**__**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. All Quotes, References and Characters in chapter are Owned by their Respective Companies and Actors (Mostly Monty Pythons Gumby character). **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note**__**: YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS are the reason I keep my Email open. You guys are the reason why I write this. Each and every single one of you and those of you Who leave a Review or leave me a message. This is for you. I'll be covering both Messages and reviews in this chapter.**_

_**As usual;**_

_**CajunBear73**__**: Always Love your reviews Thank you.**_

_**Mindless Violence Fan**__**: I saw the message. I sent you one back. Hope you enjoy the chapters of what's to Come.**_

_**Also thank you both for being such great supporters.**_

**Between Chapter****:**

While it may not have been a glamourous Life it was his own to live. He exited from that Tiny Italian restaurant and back to his cheap Granite Peak Bicycle. Replacing the parts he took off. Phone holder, Lights, the Mirror. Everything. Putting his saddle bag on the back he began to ride home.

The Nighttime Drivers were honestly safer, he wished they had acted this way when it was daylight instead of Drivers trying to Qualify for A Nascar Race. Only wishing they had seen him in the nighttime better than they did during the day. The day, the day they had places to go, Work, Home, School, Pick up their kids, drop off their kids, they didn't care. What was one hit and Run compared to getting there on time. It was a cyclist. Those who had the "Give Bikes 5 feet" were the only ones who did and yet the ones who tested it most are the ones who have something to prove. All he had to prove? He was tired, hungry, his pants were wet from the water and he either needed a cold Guinness or a something else to help him sleep.

Work was only Minutes away from him, 15? 20? Maybe 25 depending on if he hit every red light and went down the right area. But he hated the commute. The ride only let him ease his mind from work and think about his life, as the Chubby brunette-Redhead popped into his mind every minute when he never wanted to. Oh how he missed her voice, how her accent only came when she was angry. But she was never angry at him, never. Instead, he was forced to move on without even a simple goodbye.

He entered his home, took his bike inside and placed his Backpack onto the side of his bed. This small, Studio apartment, could make even the loneliest of Men wonder where _his_ life went wrong. He trusted the wrong people, played by the wrong people. Fell for the wrong people. So here he was now. Living alone, with the constant fear of regret.

_**Chapter**__**:**_** Okay…That's a new one.**

"Valentine's Day 8th Grade." Ron asked.

"Again, Me." Kim answered with a smile.

"So…everything was you?" He asked.

"every card, every Valentine in your Box, every Flower in middle school." She smiled.

"KP if I had known-"

"That's alright. I get it." She kept smiling, stopping she wrapped her arms around him "it was me

all along. I'm sorry I misled you."

"you…didn't mislead me…" he paused for a second "I just…wish I had gotten to know you sooner."

"in some weird way you did." She smiled "All of Kat's things were me."

"even-"

"All of them" she kept smiling and winked. What followed was what looked like two teens

starting out to two teens competing in the games.

He made her feel young. Like years' worth of making up to do and she felt young. While she attempted to spray him down with her water gun, he kept getting the upper hand in the game. Until he eventually Won a Cuddle Buddy which was a mix between a beaver and a Lizard. He handed it to be with a timid smirk and she took it.

"I will name him…" she said with a smile "Horus"

"Sound Perfect." They walked away from the game and over to the Ferris Wheel. Kim sat down and crossed her legs, Ron sat right next to her and smiled. She leaned against him with a smile on her face. Not a care in the world while she was next to him. she exhaled, snuggling up closer.

"Shoot" he said breaking the silence between them "I didn't think we'd be going on the Ferris wheel."

"I did." She smiled.

"yeah, but I thought it would be with…you know." He looked at her "why Kat though?"

"Well…there was a test when we were in the 7th grade about 'Who the Best Kim Was' in fiction and there was a Poll. _Kimberly Heart _from the classic 'Power Rangers' they brought over from Japan or _Kim Pine _From 'Scott Pilgrim' and somehow I thought Kimberly Heart sounded pretty so I googled her to see who she was and I found out she was replaced by a girl named Kat." She smiled "That and _Cat and Mouse_" Ron laughed to himself, Kim smiled "you're too Tense."

"Kim I'm on a Date. With you." He smiled "I mean…"

"Let me guess." She smiled "you really didn't think you had a chance with the head Cheerleader." Ron shrugged.

"Well." He defended, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is how sure you can be for now on." She smiled.

"So…quick question." He asked.

"Shoot." She answered.

"What made you come clean?" he asked. She uncrossed her legs, took her arm off and started fidgeting.

"I got Soda wasted the other night and figured it was time because I was tired of the lies." She looked at him "I knew, everything about you. And I let you talk to me about stuff I _actually _like." She shrugged "maybe I wanted to talk to you some more without the…you know…the screen."

"Wait so you knew I ripped my pants in Gym Last semester." Kim smiled at his realization.

"Yep" she answered "Cute butt by the way" she winked making him blush, which made her laugh. "and I saw the whole thing." She frowned "who do you think was the one who sent the Shorts to your locker?" she moved the hair from her face.

"all this time." She smiled, biting his bottom lip and smiled. "can I be honest? Like…not to upset you honest."

She held up her hair and cocked a brow "sure you want to tread those waters?"

"I didn't do anything with those Bikini pictures but delete them." He admitted.

"you mean you-" Ron shook his head "or-" Ron gave a 'Nope' "not even a little"

"Kim. it wouldn't have been right" Ron said with a smile.

"but I considered you my boyfriend." She said, "I thought you could have at least…you know."

"I almost did." He admitted "but…I thought…maybe it would not have been the best thing to do since you just showed me the swimsuit you had and not got it to me to gawk at."

"why else would I get it?" she asked. The ride came to an end.

"To…swim in?" Ron answered, she smiled at him.

"you're lucky you're cute." She kissed him on the cheek again.

Their Moment was interrupted by the Crowd of people rushing towards them. A Mechanical Spider heading towards the two Teens. They looked at each other and gave each other a look.

"Be Careful" they said in Unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" she said. "get these people to safety." Ron nodded, he started to lead people to the exit, the spider trashing the rides and the exhibits. Kim Rushed to the spider only to be stopped by the green ball of fire.

"SheGO" she said with a snarl.

"Hi, Kimmy" SheGo grinned.

The two Fought Ron Kept guiding everyone to safety. He looked over to the two women fight and saw Drakken above them laughing in the mechanical spider. He couldn't leave his post, he had his orders until he saw something, he couldn't stand the sight to see. A small little girl who lost her mom in the crowd, giving a huff he rushed over and knelt in front of the girl.

"Hey, we're gonna get you out of here." The girl kept crying, cowering in fear of both the Giant Spider and Ron. The giant spider inching closer to them. Drakken Laughing from Above.

"RON!" Kim Called out.

"I KNOW!" He shouted back. "Look I can help you find your mom, but you need to be a brave girl, do you understand." The girl nodded, Ron picked her up and Ran towards the entrance, the mechanical spider firing blasts of energy to Ron. Who tried to delicately dodge them while carrying the little girl.

"You know if I were a betting woman, I'd say he's gonna get lucky tonight." Kim snarled at SheGos words. Throwing a punch at her Stomach and Kicking upward to her Face landing the blow.

"I'm In the Middle of a Date" she said, "and you just HAD to interrupt."

SheGo blocked the other blow with her Hand, "Hey, I have my orders." She snarled "may not like em but their orders."

Drakken Kept Laughing at Stoppable as he made his way to the entrance. His laugh growing louder with each shot Fired as Ron got to the entrance of the grounds.

"LACY!" Came a woman's voice, pushing her way through the crowd she made it to Ron.

"Mommy!" the girl kept crying,

"hey, you were a brave little girl out there, Lacy" Ron smiled "tell you what, when this is over, I'll try winning you a Kosher Dillie. How's that sound?" Puffing out her cheeks, Lacy smiled. Ron Ran back to the Mechanical Spider only to be Blinded by the Orange Portal. Jumping through to the Scene were none other than the two counter parts of Kim Possible and Her Husband Ron Stoppable.

Ron Stood there in shock, it had to be a dream. He was dreaming wasn't he.

"Hit him Low" Ron Yelled in a Very gruff Voice.

"Gotcha sexy" Kim Fired the Grappling Gun at One of the Legs, Ron Repeated the Process as the Spider Came to a Halt, Causing Drakken to Fly forward over the control panel, hitting every part on the way down. The Ron of that earth Caught Drakken, landing on Ron as fell. The older Ron went Right over to Drakken.

"WHERE IS THE OTHER DRAKKEN HIDING!" he barked "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

Drakken could only laugh as he pressed a wristwatch, his Skin began to Dissolve, followed by muscle and then lastly bone. Drakken was gone. The older Ron barked again, his fist punching the ground.

SheGo gave a Salute to Kim with a Sly Smirk, repeating what Drakken had done just mere seconds before.

"That…was actually pretty cool." Kim said as she got up off the ground as was approached by the Two Stoppables and another Kim Possible. Ron checked the Wrist Teleporter and gave a slight gaze at the two.

"Earth-S-04…really?" he said.

"What's that mean?" The other Kimberly asked, "are there other 'S' Earths?"

"No but according to this it's an earth where 'Kim and Ron' never became friends in Pre-K."

"so another one?" she asked, "we went back before just for a bit for the other one." She shrugged

"what's the Difference?"

"DUDE YOU TWO ARE FROM A PARRAREL EARTH! THA'TS SO WICKED! WHAT'S IT LIKE! OOHOOHOHH! Do my boobs get bigger? I actually want to cosplay as power girl sometime…okay Jessica Rabbit." Kim Fangirled.

"apparently..." The older Ron said "That…"

"Calm down Kim" Ron said rubbing her shoulders. "breathe…breeeathe…" Kim started taking deep breathes and smiled.

"you sure this is the only difference?" The older Kim asked. "Your counterpart seems to be a lot…calmer."

"while yours seems to be in the middle of a sugar rush." Ron cocked a brow at the two counterparts.

"Okay, still a cheerleader Right?" The Older Kim asked the Earths Kim, who nodded.

"and you, Bueno Nacho?" The Ron Counterpart asked.

"Always." Ron smiled.

"So…this Worlds SheGo and Drakken are…Dead?" The Visiting Kim Possible asked. Kim rushed back into the Room with a comic book in her hand.

"No actually you see, in this Sinestro and his Team are actually traveling between universes from a main stay universe to an Anti-Matter Universe." Kim Said wearing a pair of glasses and her mom's lab coat.

"This Kim is a Comic book fan" Kim started rubbing her temples making her way to her forehead.

"are you not?" she asked.

"Kim doesn't do the who…Nerd Culture stuff." The Visiting Ron answered.

"Hey, I read YOUR comics, don't I?" His wife asked him with a bit of a glare.

"and I'm happy you do." He defended her.

"so Drakken and SheGo…basically…went to another earth…" Ron asked, Kim came back with Four sodas.

"no. well yes. Something Like…think of it like the Vortex Manipulator. Crummy Multiverse Travel but efficient. While those things…what do they do?"

"…" Ron remained.

"They…help us travel between worlds opening a portal." The Counterpart answered her Hyperactive one. "Ron remember she's 17 and geeking out in the same dress I have."

"I'm not Looking KP!" he defended.

"So you two are from a Parallel earth. Where we are…what exactly?" Ron asked looking at the two counterparts and to Kim who was now leaning forward towards him getting him to peek down her dress. "KP!" he screeched. Kim laughed.

"Comic book artist. Newlywed." The counterpart Ron answered.

"Former Cheerleader, Former GJ operative. Newlywed."

"and let me guess. You need our help." Ron asked, the two nodded.

"it's got something to do with Drakken doesn't it?" Kim asked. The two nodded. She threw her hand down onto the table, "let me guess. Take over the Earth through the Multiverse."

"actually…yeah." Ron's counterpart answered taking out a device. "this-"

"Will work as a portal." She smiled "I saw the same premise on _The Flash_" she smirked. The

two counterparts remained seated.

"Kim." Ron said.

"Sorry." She smiled "betcha didn't know I could geek out too huh"

"Honestly I love it." He smiled.

The Kim counterpart cleared her throat and looked at her weirder counterpart "so if we need help, you'll-"

"We'll go Now." Kim interrupted.

"Excuse me?" the Ron counterpart asked.

"You need help. You got it." She smiled "we're not gonna just let you go to multiple earths to look for Multiple Kim's and Ron's just to end up finding Drakken and SheGo." She shrugged "I mean how many earths have you visited already?"

Both the Counterparts held up two Fingers.

"including this one?" She cocked a brow. They held up another finger. "so we're going."

"if we need you, we'll call you." The Counterpart Kim countered. Ron took out a Device from his pocket and handed it to her. "This will work in the same way, opening a portal to the location

we're at."

"So it's like a tracking beacon." Ron said looking at it.

"Exactly" The Counterpart Kim smiled. The couple got up.

"just one question." Kim said, "How is Ron in bed?"

"KIM!" Ron shrieked in surprise. The other Ron blushed while the other Kim smiled.

"Hey, I can be curious." She shrugged again "is he wild? Is he gentle?"

"I plead the fifth." the other Kim answered.

"that good eh?" Kim smirked.

"Wow she's…" The counterpart Ron began.

"Weird?" Kim asked only for her husband to nod. "Look…you two still have a lot to focus on and…well then we'll call you."

"It might be easier to find a vacant earth so you can get a sort of Base of Operations." Kim suggested.

"Kim" came her mother's voice "Have you seen my lab coat?" she came into the Kitchen to see the two Kim's and Ron's.

"I was…doing a thing." She defended. "Just a _thing._"

"Hi…Mrs. Possible" The Counterpart Kim said Slowly.

"Time Travel?" Ann asked holding her hand out.

"Multiverse." Kim answered.

"well…have fun you two" she said shifting her gaze at the two counterparts. Walking away the last bit the four heard were; "And give those two women grandchildren already."

The two Counterparts blushed again.

The Two counterparts walked through the portal as it closed behind them. Kim and Ron watched the two by the door, Kim took Ron's hand and gripped it.

"it's weird." Kim said, "I never thought something like that _Actually_ existed." Ron shrugged. She let go of his hand and went inside. "sorry if I embarrassed you."

"about the whole bed comment?" Ron asked, "it's fine."

"after seeing those two…knowing they got married…" she shook her head "I guess curiosity came into play." She rambled on "And I don't want to lose you. I just now got you all to myself and not Kat and…I really…Actually…like you." She stammered "I was…afraid to…come to you and thank you…to be your friend." She shrugged yet again, running a hand up her arm "I love Captain Constellation." She admitted "sparked my love for comics." She smiled "a strong woman who can kick ass who eventually gets saved herself? Yeah. I like those." She went up to him "you saved me that day, Ron." She shook her head "Pre-K bullies yeah. that's nothing. But I don't know…where I'd be if you hadn't rescued me. Probably someone who hates the world and wants to see it burn." She finished "but if I could take it all back and be friends with you from the beginning…I'd go right back to it."

"KP…" Ron paused, she smiled at him.

"it's okay Ron." She wrapped her arms around him "I meant what I said." She tilted her head to the side "well Quoted really…but…You hit the jackpot." Ron smiled.

"Bombshell MJ with Nerdy MJ." He chuckled "I'm the luckiest man in the world." Then he smirked "you know…there was something that we were about to do upstairs a few Days ago."

"Oh?" Kim said with a smile "and what would that be?"

"Well…I was about to suck out my Ronness from you." He kept smiling.

"then come get it, 'Tiger'" Kim smiled and leaned in, Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kim felt Ron's tender lips on hers that entire night as she laid in bed. A smile creeping on her face. Shifting in bed like the day before Christmas. Ron was home, she was there. No more Kat. No more Cat and Mouse. She was in heaven. The Hot Nerdy cheerleader and the Goofball. She was open, her guard was down.

"This is So Badical" she squealed, the yells from her brothers and her parents to keep it down. She was happy. _Extremely_ happy. Her heart kept racing. She couldn't sleep. But she knew Ron must've been asleep.

Ron Couldn't Sleep. He felt Kim's warm embrace around his neck, her body pressed up against his. The taste of Cherries when they kissed. He was smitten. The Snores of his Naked Mole Rat Companion were the one thing that can get him to sleep, but his mind was drifting to Kim. how she was always there but he just never knew it. The past conversations from the years before leading up to now. He felt worse when he thought she was just some Stuck up cheerleader who cared for only herself and some made up "Food-Chain". A dream comes true. Smart, Nerdy, Athletic, Popular and of course, a redhead who had fallen for a nerdy guy like him.

They shared such intimate secrets with each other. Things that he thought would embarrass them even in the beginning. But now after a few days of getting to know Kim as _Kim_ he sat up in his bed only for his phone to go off.

_**Kim Possible has tagged you in a Post.**_

He opened the Notification.

_**Kim Possible-With Ron Stoppable.**_

"_**what's the sitch? NEW BOYFRIEND!"**_

"3 hearts? 10 laughs…A SHARE!" he shouted. He laid back down on his bed, "this is becoming

real." Only to send another heart only to get a response from Kim…

"What makes you up so late?" he read.

"Honestly…Thinking of you." He sent, only to realize what he had sent. "I mean. I'm thinking of you which is why I cannot sleep."

"I knew what you meant" she ended the message with a wink.

"it feels so real." He sent "like everything is falling into place." He kept going. "like everything I've wanted since 7th grade is coming true."

"For me it was longer" he read "I fell for you in Pre-K remember?" she sent a picture of him looking like superman and her as Lois Lane. "not entirely one for the being saved thing… but so long as it's you…I don't mind." He smiled "So. This Multiverse. What do you think it's like?"

The two Kept talking about various possibilities between the two counterparts and themselves.

"Sounds like something from Comics." He sent.

"Yeah but it's just too cool." Kim replied. "I mean I'm fangirling about it right now."

Ron woke up the next morning with to the sound of Sirens coming from the Possible house, sensing trouble he got up and ran out. Finding the Firetruck outside only for the chief to come out shaking her head.

"if it's not the Boys it's her." she said under her breath. Ron ran up to the house and saw Kim sitting on the couch with a pout on her face.

"what happened?" Ron asked, she looked to him sadly while she answered.

"I tried cooking you breakfast." She answered, "Mom said it'd be best if you had cereal instead. You know. No smoke alarm going off."

Ron had to laugh a bit, apologizing as he did.

"You can't cook." He shrugged. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face as he spoke "hey that's a good thing" he walked over to the kitchen "Lucky for you Mr. Boyfriend here can whip up a batch of-HOLY CANNOLI!" he looked into the Kitchen to see Pancake batter covering the Ceiling and the floor, The stove covered in burnt eggs, smoke still resonating from the toaster and to top it all off, Grease on the floor and stove from the bacon. Kim, Ann, James and her brothers followed Closely behind, watched Ron stand in shock at the warzone that was the Possible Kitchen.

"better than last time" Tim stated.

"Last time we had to remodel the whole kitchen."

"Children who go hungry-"

"—Are lucky enough to NOT need to eat the food of Kim Possible."

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled out. The twin boys ran away in terror. Ron Wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. "I just wanted to impress you."

"AH!" he said "well…you already have."

She smiled "Just wanted to make you breakfast. Is that so wrong?"

"According to the health department it is." James said before getting a Whack from Ann.

"Leave it to me." Ron smiled at her.

After what felt like an Hour of Cleaning the Kitchen with Ron working on the stove, The Tweebs using a Drone of sorts to clean the ceiling. Ann Cleaning the Pan and Ron with the Floor, Ron was FINALLY able to make breakfast for the entire family complete with fresh coffee for his girlfriend's parents. His Girlfriend looked in wonder at the fresh breakfast and received a kiss from him. she smiled and Dug right in.

"so what do you crazy kids have planned for today." James asked taking a sip of his coffee with Ron drinking his orange juice.

"well I was thinking about Kicking Ron out so I can pounce on him later and make wild passionate love." Kim responded making James Spit out his coffee and Ron choke on his orange juice. Kim and Ann high-fived each other as the two men couldn't stop reaching for air.

"I taught you well sweetie." Ann smiled. James glared at his wife for a moment before she caught him. "James it's a perfectly natural part of Growing up."

"yes I know but-" he was interrupted.

"James Timothy do I have to remind you of that Spring Break of Junior year when some punks put me in a wet t-shirt contest, and you tried to help me as best you could to NOT be embarrassed?"

"That was different?" he defended. Ron quickly went back to make more pancakes.

"Really? And how is that" Ann Smirked at her now fully embarrassed husband.

"Well…you…and I…. we…um…" he stammered.

"we weren't dating." She smiled "then after that night we were, AFTER we got back home." She

pointed to those two "and I have stayed with you ever since. As liberal as we can be, it would not

be fair to give them less leeway we had growing up."

"he probably doesn't want to see Kim Grow up this quickly Mrs. Dr. P." Ron Responded. Getting looks from everyone from the table he had to explain more. "I mean…not that Kim isn't a beautiful woman, but things change afterwards. You can lose a friend and gain a partner, or you can have problems." He shrugged "the last thing he wants to see is his daughter basically upstairs crying over some boy." After saying that, he saw the looks. James smiled, Ann looked impressed, Kim gave a small smile "I mean…with it comes consequences too, Right?" They all nodded.

"Ronald." James said, "you're okay."

Comics, Cards, Doctor Who and Cosplay ideas on both their parts. they never thought he'd be this happy. Ron would watch Captain Constellation just to see how he can do his own variation. Kim would step out of her comfort area just to Read about villains til she found one she could dress up as.

"Sheela" She pointed "you can be the Fearless Ferret." She smiled.

"you in a Skintight body suit?" he asked. She smirked at him. "Oh…heh…Booyah…"

"or I could dress up as slave leia." She winked at him again.

"KP!" he squeaked.

"oh please Ron it's been since freshman year, you're still not used to the fact that a girl like me can see you as something OTHER than…" she paused.

"yeah. duh." He answered.

"how many times do I gotta prove it to you." She asked, "I _want_ you Ron." He looked at her for a moment.

"oh…you mean…" she nodded "I thought you were joking a few days ago" she shook her head. "how long?"

"8th grade." She smiled. "then freshman year."

"Oh…" he blushed.

"don't worry. When you're ready to…I'll be ready."

"I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it." Ron admitted "but this is a big step." He exhaled "not really sure this is a good idea to talk about though…"

"Well I appreciate you coming to me, Ronald" James possible said as he checked the math.

"I mean…I haven't but I have you know…" he shrugged "Kim is…Great to me. But I haven't…thought about her in that way that way." He went on "I mean I always thought that…okay this is just too weird."

"Ronald You and Kim need to make this decision on your own" James said Uncomfortably. "but to be fair…I would much rather you two wait until you know where your relationship will lead."

"that's actually what I'm afraid of." Ron admitted. "I mean…KP is…well... KP. and I'm a guy who still sleeps in fearless ferret pajamas."

"have you tried talking to your own parents about this?" James asked "Ann is better at this sort of thing than I am."

"Mom's a bit of a…how can I put this lightly…" Ron tried finding the right word "gets on the defensive about her age and wanting to not be a grandma at this point and dad is…well he giggles."

"So coming to me…"

"is probably the best option." He sat down in the chair at James' Desk. His shoulders slumped

"and…you're like…pretty cool." He shrugged "I'm not trying to ask your permission to…you know and…"

"Ronald. This is a big step" he exhaled "she didn't give you the full story." He came right over "After spring break Ann and I had problems. Things were…as Kim would say…Awk-weird" he exhaled "we tried to remain friends throughout High School, but it just wasn't working. Until we realized how we felt for each other." He ran his hand through his hair "Ann and I we did have problems being Just friends. But I realized that he was more to me than that and I was more to her." he smiled "Ronald, she's been head over heels for you since the day you met her on your first day of school. and even after all this time she still carries a torch for you."

"Feels like a Blazing inferno." Ron smirked a bit. "can't believe it, Me of all people."

"I was a total math nerd who wanted to build Rockets." James Defended "Ann looked great Doing Brain surgery in only a Lab coat and a Bikini. Sorry for that image."

"it's…um… yeah…" Ron said speechless. "so what now?"

"Now. We go home to our women." James smiled at his daughter boyfriend.

Kim and Ann sat at the table. Kim wearing her Doctor Who Beanie and Shirt with what looked like a Marshmallow with arms and legs.

"he hasn't called" she said exhaling "I mean…He would, right?"

"I might feel pressured sweetie." Ann also exhaled. "I mean…this is a big step…for the both of you. Are you sure you're ready?"

Kim looked at her mother and backed away a bit. Looking down at her tea and exhaled again

"he was my first adult dream mom…" she admitted "I just…I don't know anymore."

"we can only prevent you from making the Mistake. We can't help you make it. That's not our job." Ann touched her daughters' hand.

"What mistake mom? Falling in love with a Guy I've liked since I thought boys had cooties and icky lizard people." She said "No. I'm in love with Ron. And I want the mistakes." She drank some of her tea "and…I hope I…can have that with him."

James walked through the door with Ron Following behind. Kim went over to him and Kissed him.

"you okay?" she asked. Ron nodded and smiled.

"I think we need to talk." Ron smiled, Kim's eyes widened as she froze.

"Honey, I think you should hear him out" James said, Ann looked at her husband, the two teens walked out of the Room and into the living Room, Kim sat on the sofa fidgeting.

"I know what you're going to say… Kim said "you liked me better as Kat. Well…I'm sorry I Love you and that I actually want to have these things with you and—"

"No." Ron interrupted, she looked at him "you're actually wrong for once." He smiled.

"wait…what?"

"KP." He sat next to her, "do you honestly think this is a breakup?" he smiled "I'm going to love you for the rest of my time here. As much as I could before we need to go help" he gave her a kiss "and I only have one life to give to you. So…I spoke with your dad and-"

"YOU TOLD MY DAD!" she yelled.

"Just hear me out…" he defended "he told me that…we basically need to be best friends If we want to make this work. And we are." She shrugged "honestly. But if we have a problem we need to talk about these things." He shook his head "I'm not going to leave over something stupid like not get intimate with you."

"you're sweet." She smiled "but that doesn't change the fact that you talked to my dad."

"well it's better than talking to my Hard ass mom and my giggly dad." She tilted her head to the side after he said that "so, we're okay?" she nodded.

James sat next to his wife at the table.

"Do you remember that spring break?" James asked.

"how can I forget…" Ann said "the Daisy dukes and the white shirt. Girlfriends stole my bra, other sophomores splashed water on me. You though, decided to come up to me and give me your shirt only to freeze in place."

"and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He smiled.

"you couldn't believe that you were my first." She smiled. "and to think you spent that entire night trying not to make sweet passionate love to me."

"want to know what I think the best sex we had was?" he asked.

"The Night we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ann answered, James shook his head

"the night we went up to Middleton heights?" she answered again.

"The Night we made Kim." James smiled "and the first night we spent together I knew you were the one." He looked off as he heard Kim's door close, he got up and walked outside with his wife.

"Do you think…?" Ann asked.

"you know." James said "here's how I see it. The women in your family always meet the right guy they fall for." He smiled "you and me, your folks. And now Kimmy-Cub and Ronald"

"You're not ready for her to grow up, are you?" Ann asked.

"No." James answered his wife. "but I can't stop her."

Ann and James spent the next two hours outside, James held his loving wife in his arms. The two thinking about future grandkids they may have. Freckle faced strawberry blonde kids about as wonderful as their parents are.

"can't believe she's been in there for so long." Ann said after a while.

"you thought about this?" James asked. The door opened behind them.

"Now this time, YOU owe ME snackage." Kim smiled.

"Hey, no fair" Ron stated, "you did something that last round."

"No." She smiled "but I'll never tell." She smirked. Her parents looked at her.

"Well…How was it?" Ann asked, "do we need to…you know…mom talk?"

"well it was great before Ron started to cry." Kim answered.

"That…sometimes happens sweetie." Her mom answered, James Nodded "I mean when your father and -"

"EW NO!" Kim shouted, "we didn't do anything." She continued "we just…went upstairs, made out, talked about it and played Smash Bros. no big."

"But…you were up there for 2 hours…" James stated.

"yeah. 15 minute make out." Ron answered.

"20-minute conversation about what we think we should do." Kim continued for him.

"5 minutes realizing we want it to be special." Ron said taking his girlfriend's hand.

"10 MORE minutes promising that we won't try _New Things._" Kim continued.

"10 minutes to boot up the system and choose a character." Ron continued.

"10 minutes arguing over a stage and music." Kim Glared

"Kim wanted to go back and change the color scheme" Ron teased.

"and an hour of gaming" Kim finished.

"so…you two didn't…" James said with some hope.

"Dad. We're fine." Kim assured him "we talked about it. We're fine." She smiled and hugged her dad "Now we're going to get some ice cream and make up for lost time."

"I'll have her home by 10 Mr. Dr. P." the two teen lovebirds walked off. James and Ann looked at the two of them and then back at each other with a smile.

"Kids!" Ann called out "Wait up! we'll drive you."

The four spent the next two hours laughing. Ann had called a babysitter to watch the boys. Ron sat next to Kim with her in his arms. Ann and James shared a sundae. Kim walked Ron home later while James and Ann stood by the car watching them both.

"They'll…be okay." James realized.

"More than okay." James looked at Ann with a look "mothers' intuition." she wrapped her arms around James and smiled "though you on the other hand, whatever it is you did. You did great." She gave her husband a Kiss on the lips. "Walk me home?" she asked.

"but…we are home." He said with a look, she walked away and gave him a smile "Oh…"

The Sound and sight of Lights and sirens filled the street as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable sat outside his house. Kim saw the cop at the front door, only to turn and walk away as soon as Kim got back to see what the trouble was, the cop's cheeks bright red as she walked back to her squad car. Kim just had to laugh.

Weeks past Kim sat in her Room. Her headphones on and still in her cheerleading outfit with various issues in front of her and a Drawing pad. Only to be welcomed to the sight of a Dangling Comic in her face. She looked up to see Ron standing there holding it. She grabbed it giving him a hug in the process.

"You got it? When?" Kim asked.

"Today. I was passing by and I thought of you." He smiled.

"best, Boyfriend, EVER!" she gave him a Kiss.

"kissing a cheerleader, in her bedroom, and her parents aren't here, her brothers are outside playing with Rockets…" he smirked.

"Smash Bros?" Kim asked.

"you know it." Ron answered.

Just as they got comfortable, Kim chose her Main (Samus.) Ron chose a different one from last time (Link to Ness. (in which he stuck his tongue out at Kim for the joke.)). As they started the level the beacon flashed. Kim and Ron looked at it and smiled. Kim got her shoes on and her Mission weapons. Ron grabbed the backpack he kept there for missions. Running outside and meeting up with her twin brothers she handed them money for pizza.

"Tell mom it's happening." Kim said, "saving the Multiverse and all that." Ron pressed the button as the portal opened. Jim and Tim watched as the portal opened as their sister and her boyfriend walked through "and tell them I Love them both."


	8. Couldn't be Bothered

**Authors Note****: Well…here it is. The Alternate Universe of **_**So The Drama**__**. Hope you all enjoy it took me almost all morning to write. And yes, there will be some Batman Beyond References in this as well as New uses for the Lotus blade. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Posted this after Posting the other chapter as well so no reviews as of yet.**_

**Chapter****: Couldn't be bothered…**

Kim looked at Ron with her arms folded as he kept freaking out, right there, in the gymnasium. She was trying to have a Nice night. A night free of Drama. A night to herself. A night with tall dark and handsome. She was in heaven. No one took their eyes off her. she couldn't take her eyes off Eric, everything was Perfect. The boy, The Dress, the night, Ruined by Ron. Her best friend since Pre-K who was acting Bonkers for the past few weeks.

"Ron, Not Tonight." Kim said.

"Kim. Drakken is Behind the Bueno Nacho Take over and the L'il Diabo Toys." Ron defended.

"You've been acting dramatic for the past few weeks" Kim admitted "ever since Eric…"

"This has Nothing to do with Eric." Ron interrupted "This has everything to do with Bueno Na-"

"Enough with the Bueno Nacho." She turned and walked away "it's time to move on from Kid stuff Ron. I know I have."

"KP you can't be serious." He said "Drakken could take over the world any minute and you would rather stay here?"

"I want ONE Drama Free Night Ron." She turned around facing him "Find someone else to get dramatic over." The two glared at each other for what felt like hours within a matter of minutes. It was Ron who walked away. She made the right choice. She was sure of it. Her Mind went back to Eric who stood there with a small smile. She went over and continued to dance.

Ron went over to Monique, who gave him a sad look.

"You okay, Rondo?" she asked. He stayed silent only for Kim's Kimmunicator to go off as Tera and Bonnie walked up behind them. Ron answered the call.

"What's the sitch wade?" he asked.

"Ron, Where's Kim?" Wade asked, "I've been trying to reach her for the past hour."

"She can't be bothered" he answered in a gruff tone "you got me. What is it?"

"Okay…calm down." Wade answered, "Something felt weird about the Toy I got in my Meal."

"you too?" Ron asked.

"hey, just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I can't enjoy a kid's meal." Wade Defended "but the Schematics I ran seem highly advanced for a Kids toy. Almost as if they're…"

"Robotic?" Ron asked, "yeah I know." He left the Gym with the Kimmunicator in hand. Ron watched Kim Dance with Eric as a glare came across his eyes. Bonnie, Tera and Monique all followed.

"Where are you going?" Monique asked.

"To see the World's top leader in Robotics." Ron answered.

"Shouldn't you wait for Kim?" Monique asked.

"She can't be bothered." Ron repeated "wouldn't want to Ruin her _Perfect Night_" Ron mocked. Bonnies and Teras eyes widened. Something about Ron seemed Different. His voice toughened and lowered to match the glare across his eyes. Monique brushed it off.

"Ron, this is something Kim can handle." Monique tried talking him down.

"Face it." Bonnie said, "The Loser won't listen."

"I Am NOT a Loser Rockwaller" Ron said angrily.

"I was TALKING about Possible." Bonnie defended "how many times have YOU been right and HER not Listen. How deep did your loyalty go before ALL this?" She gritted her teeth "Face it, Ron" Ron's eyes shifted "You're bottom of the barrel. Last to be picked only to be tossed out. But when times get tough, your Loyalty shows." She softened "and if Kim wants to toss that all away then so be it. It's your turn to step up. Be the hero Tonight. It's your turn to step out of the shadows." She pointed "We'll be in there. You be careful."

The 3 of them Watched Ron get on his scooter and Ride off. The three of them walked back into the dance.

Ron entered the Possible household. Ann and James were sitting on the sofa. Ron walked over to James.

"Drakken is taking over the world with Robots you get in a kid's meal." Ron said "what can you tell me about them"

The Couple saw a change in Ron as he walked towards them. The scowl, the tone. He wasn't joking around, Ron handed the Kimmunicator to James who glanced over it.

"Drakken took the schematics for the Hephaestus Project and Put them into a Toy." James answered, "it was meant to help with unmanned space travel."

"and it was in the experimental stage?" Ron asked. James gave him a look.

"Yeah." he answered.

"how did it work?" Ron asked.

James sat back handing the Kimmunicator back "well…we send it into space and the satellites send out a signal to make it grow."

"so these things are harmless as they are now?"

"Yes, since there's no signal to worry about." James answered, "why isn't Kim helping you on this?"

"She couldn't be bothered," Ron repeated for that night. "I swear if I have to repeat that again…" Kim's mother Looked in shock.

"Repeat?" she asked, "what do you mean Repeat?"

Ron walked over to the Diablos toys Jim and Tim had. Flashing over to wade.

"Can I get a signal jammer?" he asked, Wade looked shocked.

"uh…Sure." He answered, Ron pointed the Kimmunicator to One of the toys as it sparked and smoked, shorting out it was done. Ron pointed it to the other toy, only for the signal Toy begin to Grow about as big as the Living Room.

"Everyone. Out Now." Ron barked, not to argue with him they looked and nodded, they got out of the house and into the garage. Ron Stared down the Giant Robot as it charged to him. Ron's eyes glared, _"Now's Not the time to show fear"_ he thought to himself.

Kim looked back to see a sight she had not expected to see. Monique laughing and chatting with Bonnie and Tera. She cocked a brow and walked over. Noticing her Kimmunicator missing.

"Alright. Where is it?" she asked.

"What do you mean, K?" Bonnie asked.

"The Kimmunicator." Kim answered.

"Oh. Ron took it" Bonnie answered, "big mission and such."

Kim Cocked a brow. She was surprised. Bonnie called Ron by his name, Not Loser, Not Stoppable, Just Ron. Second, Ron took the Kimmunicator. _Her_ Kimmunicator. On a Mission.

"Where did he go?" She asked, Bonnie shrugged. She looked to Monique who turned her head away. "Come on Mon."

"Shouldn't you get back to the Dance?" She asked. Kim felt like she was punched in the gut. Her BFFF not giving her an Answer and laughing it up with her Rival since Junior High. She turned and walked away, her Eye focusing back on Eric.

"everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…No Big" she answered. The ground began to shake, the Roof of the Gym crumbled to a Robot as many more flew over. Kim stood there in Shock. Ron was Right. She looked to the doors to see Drakkens Syntho-Drones approach the Prom goers. Two went to Kim Possible as they Grabbed Eric, Putting him in a Headlock.

"Do as we Say, and he will not get hurt" the Syntho-Drone ordered, Kim stood down. Her eyes shifted and her head hung in shame.

Ron dodged every attack the Diablos bot swung at him. it had been a year since Japan. A year since his training. A year since he was able to have his time in the sun. OUT of the Shadow of his best friend for years, Kim Possible. "_Kim"_ he thought Dodging the claw of the Robot. Making his way out the door the Robot followed. His heart raced, Kim couldn't be bothered, no, _would_n't be bothered. She didn't want her night ruined. Wanted time with Him. he almost received at hit, flipping backward he stared down the bot. watching James take his Scooter into the Garage gave James a Distraction. Ron knew what he had to Do. He kept the bot busy until whatever it was happening finished. He saw the lights from the Garage. Keeping his mind focused on the Giant Robot he had to disarm somehow. The Garage door opened and the Scooter Shot out, Ron Jumped on top of it. He had Wade Trace the Signal, by this point, Ron was Wades Top priority.

Ron Rode the Scooter all the way to Bueno Nacho. Spotting the New Taco Post sporting an Antenna. His Naked Companion went to the Back of the scooter to shift the Rockets to top speed, putting the Scooter into a Wheelie he launched off the Ground and onto the Sign. The Robot who was chasing him down caught up to him. Ron had to time it_ just right_ the revving the scooters engine, every calculation mattered, he had a 30 second delay to the Robots speed. He waited, he watched. The Robot got closer, 4…3 Feet….11 inches. _LAUNCH_ Riding off the Sign causing the Robot to knock the Sign over. Ron smirked.

The Diablo Toys Fell to the ground of Middleton Highs Gym. Their heads snapping off from the fall. Clanks echoed throughout the gym. A button beeped on one of the Communicators of the HenchDrones, they pressed the button to spot the face of a bald man in panic.

"The Sidekick…he…he…AGH!" the whole Gym saw the man's face get beaten to the ground. Only to hear the Demonic Growl.

"WHAT IS DRAKKENS PLAN!" it yelled. It sounded familiar…scary. The students in the gym all raised their eyebrows. The man's side showed the familiar face it was coming from. Blonde hair, Brown eyes and big ears. His eyes were narrowed. His fists were clenched. His teeth were gritting with anger.

"I…I can't talk…he has-"

"No Leeway" Ron's nostrils Flared as he punched the man in the face, stepping on the wrist causing the communicator to disconnect.

Kim Possible looked around the gym. To her surprise there were smiles. There was hope.

"We have our orders." One of the syntho-Drones said while the other put Eric on his knees. Kim tried to get up but was held down. They Raised the Gun to Eric's head. He looked right at Kim, she shook head as she watched the fear In Eric's eyes. She had enough. She jabbed her nail into the throat of the Syntho-Drone who was holding her Down. Taking off her high heel she through it to the one who held the gun to Eric's head. She had enough. Her night was officially ruined. As soon as she could she grabbed the blaster the syntho-Drone held. Pointing it to the others.

"Stand down. You know who I am" she ordered, Eric Got up and she grabbed him in a loving embrace. "it's alright Eric…it's alright…"

Eric opened his eyes, rubbing the back of Kim's luscious red hair. He gave a smirk.

"Actually…" he said "While they're here…I'm known as Syntho-Drone 901"

Kim's eyes widened as she felt the shock of electricity overcome her body. Falling into Eric's arms he dropped her onto the floor. It was over, she had lost.

Ron walked back inside the Possible house.

"Thanks." He said in a tone. Walking upstairs to Kim's bedroom he looked around and took out the Kimmunicator. "in here?"

"Yep" Wade Answered "In the closest. It's an Experimental battle suit. I had it made for Kim for the really…tough missions."

"Define Tough" he asked opening the Closet door and moved the clothes out of the way.

"End of the Fucking World Tough." Wade answered, "Place the Kimmunicator Next to the Keypad." He ordered, Ron did so. The Door opened to reveal a White battle suit with Blue Trim. He smiled. Putting it on he looked in the mirror, giving a small cock of his eyebrow. "what's wrong?"

"Not really one for white and Blue right now." Ron answered.

"I gotcha covered." Wade pressed buttons on his end, the Suit Ron wore turned black where it was once white and Red where it was Once blue. "The red looks better on the black if I do say but be careful. The Suit is still in its test mode."

"Then consider this it's final" Ron's eyes narrowed. He walked downstairs and stopped at the Possible Family. "if shit goes down get to safety." He ordered, the family nodded. Ron left the house and back to his scooter.

Ron Arrived at the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. He walked towards the door getting the battle suits belt prepped for Battle. He didn't like the Feminine Gadgets, but they had to suffice. He holstered the Blaster found in the Backpack. Wade had told him it could disrupt the signal causing the Diablo bots to fail.

Ron Walked through the Doors. Being greeted by SheGo as he made it to the main hall, the green smile crept against her face.

"you know" she said "I expected the Princess" she kept Smirking. Ron just glared, getting into the Battle position SheGo laughed. "really? That's what you want?" she pointed to herself "you know…I could just kill you easily right?" Ron smirked "well…if it's an ass kicking you want." She charged at Ron, her hands igniting the Plasma. Ron blocked all of them as the Red from his suit discharged the Plasma. SheGO growled, attacking him again, Punching, Kicking, he dodged every blow. Every kick. Blocking every punch, as she went to scratch him, he grabbed her wrist. Ron squeezed it until he heard it snap in his hand. Shego Let out a Roar of Pain.

"You…You…" Shego began

"Done playing nice" Ron Growled Kneeing her in the stomach she hunched over, only for him to give her an uppercut to the face. He made his way towards the stairs, hearing the Roars of SheGo, she wasn't going down without a fight, a Real fight. Ron looked back at her. clutching a coin in his hand. As she got closer to Deliver a blow, he swung his arm up, only for her to scream louder to find her Arm fall to the floor beside her. she grabbed her shoulder, looked at her arm and growled at him as held the lotus blade in his hand, as it disappeared, he gave SheGo one last punch in the face. Knocking her out completely.

Kim woke up. it had to be a dream. L'il Diablos, Syntho-Drones at prom, Ron acting…Un-Ron-Like. She looked beside her to see Monique and Bonnie beside each other. It wasn't a dream. "_So was Eric_…_?"_ She thought, her heart was breaking. She was ready to give it all to him. the one guy, the perfect guy. For her. Grown up, mature. Not like Ron. Brave, Not like Ron. But with that thought came what she remembered, Ron being tough. Ron. Tough. Not the words she'd use in the same sentence, except if she spoke "_Ron_ had a _Tough_ time on a Math test…again"

"Welcome Back" Monique said.

"what?" she asked, "No Girl?" Monique remained quiet and shot her a look. Her eyes pierced

her. she was mad.

"Do you really think you deserve it?" Bonnie asked.

"You hush it, Rockwaller." Kim barked.

"you're just jealous cause the sidekick broke off on his own without you holding his leash" Monique said, her words hurt, but they were true.

Ron Made his way upstairs. He found Drakken standing by the Window watching his Accomplishment. He turned back to see Ron standing by the door.

"The Buffoon." He said "Where's SheGo. She was supposed to be standing Guard."

"you can say she's _disarmed_" Ron joked, "it's over Drakken." But he only laughed. "what's so funny?"

"You think could be taken out by a mere buffoon?" Drakken Asked.

"well that was the plan." Ron answered. Ron walked towards him, the lotus blade appearing in his hand "you think you've won. Taking over what I held dear, I'm a man with nothing else to lose." Drakken only smirked, pointing at the picture on his desk. "Eric…" he said with surprise.

"he's your son?"

Drakken smiled a bit. "well…I guess you COULD call him that." Drakken answered "after all, I didmake him."

"A syntho-Drone…" Drakken snapped his fingers. "Kim's on a Date with a Syntho-Drone?"

"a Spy for me." Drakken praised himself "the Plan took months, but I finally got it. Kim Possibles one Weakness. Boys. Cute boys, charming boys." He smiled wider "with him as a distraction, I was able to continue with my plan."

"You'll pay." Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar "you took everything from me that I Love. Everything I cherished. Give me one Reason why I should let you live."

"cause It's not in your nature" he grinned "you follow orders, she says jump you say how High. She says speak, you bark wanting a Naco combo. You're easily replaced." Ron growled. He felt his fist clench. Punching through the window he dangled Drakken out of it. Holding him high above ground.

"you know it's raining" Ron smirked. And these gloves suck in this weather."

"NO!" Drakken shouted. "you wouldn't. it's Not in your Nature." He stammered "you don't Kill." Ron grinned Drakken widened his eyes at Ron, right before he let him drop. Ron fired the Wrist Grapple at Drakken as it Wrapped around his leg. Ron pulled him up and let him Dangle from his office window.

Ron exited the Main office and made his way up the stairs to be greeted by an army of Syntho-Drones. Ron held the Lotus blade in hand and smirked.

Kim sat there…she lost everything. No one was by her side. She looked at Eric.

"was any of it real?" she asked, he smirked again.

"None of it." He admitted, she looked away "you gave up everything for what? Me?"

"Ron was right…he was Right…" Kim looked down. "and I…"

"Tossed him away." He laughed "The idiot saw it coming. Plan was easy. We keep you distracted. You toss him away, the idiot dies, and you spend forever in a cell in Drakkens new world order. Heartbroken and beaten."

"You…used me…" She admitted.

"Duh" she smiled "and I had fun doing it too." He walked right over to her grabbing her face

"face it princess, you should've gone with him." Kim remained quiet.

The heads of the syntho-Drones lay on the roof. Ron took out the Blaster and fired it at the control tower. The dart flew at the tower and stuck right at the Antenna. The Shockwaves sent the signal throughout the world, the Diablos landing on the ground. Kids picked them back up to play with worry free of them being made cause harm to the world.

"one more place to go." Ron turned and walked away, he walked down the stairs to find SheGo

still knocked out. She opened her eyes to see Ron walking Past her.

"I Underestimated you…I thought you were only this good with…with…" Ron turned to scowl at her. she began to cower, she shook her head no multiple times. He had done something not even the Mighty Kim Possible was able to do, Made her feel fear.

Eric Pressed the button on his Suit. The Holographic image of a Lone Syntho-Drone was able to escape the massacre.

"STOPPABLE!" it shouted "he's…he's…He's dangerous…"

"you know" came booming Growl from the Gym Roof. "He has a point." Eric looked up to See Ron Stoppable. His hair wet from the rain. Jumping down and landing next to Kim he stood ready. His eyes glared at Eric. Kim, Bonnie and Monique watched him.

"is that…my battle suit" Kim asked. "you were in my closest."

"you weren't using it." He looked back at her "you couldn't be bothered."

His words hurt. Her heart sank. How dare he take that tone with her. her best friend. since they were young, younger to know what love was. Younger to know how a kiss felt. Younger to know how a man and a Woman feel about each other. And here he was. Standing before her. the Syntho-Drones drew their weapons on him. Eric held up a hand.

"No" he said, "Stoppable is mine."

"bring it on Syntho-Freak" Ron got into a defensive stance.

"_My __**name is Ron Stoppable"**_. He monologued internally as Eric Charged at him, "_**I never wanted this. I wasn't prepared for this**_**."** Eric threw the first punch as Ron's eyes began to glow blue. "_**It's not right**__."_ He blocked Eric's attacks "_**Kim and I have been friends since we were tripping over our shoelaces".**_ Ron flipped kicked Eric sending his head backwards "_**and now there's a rift**__."_ Ron tripped Eric. Eric Fell on his back and flipped up **"**_**I never wanted this though."**_ Eric kicked him in the stomach. "_**I never wanted to fall in love with Kim**__."_ he admitted "_**my whole life I've been right beside her**__."_ he fell to the floor "_**and how am I repaid? By being made to look like a fool by my own best friend."**_ Eric walked over to him and picked him up just to slam him onto the ground "_**the Battle-suit cushions the blows…that's a good thing. But I can feel my ribs begin to crack**__."_ Eric let go of him._ "__**but falling for Kim just happened**__."_ He got up, Eric Kicked Ron in the stomach._ "__**I did this so she can have one Night. Not for a source of entitlement…but because she could NOT be bothered."**_ He finally got up, his head spinning from the attacks. His mind racing. "_**I have one shot…"**_ he finished, Eric Rushed him one Final Time, Ron ducked and Punched Eric in his stomach as three claws popped out from Eric's back. People saw Eric's eyes widened. Ron stood up, Eric's Lifeless husk on the ground, oozing out the Syntho-Goo. Ron spat out blood right there in the middle of the gym. The gym was silent. He took out the Grappling hair Dryer and fired it up. Exiting the Gym only to hear cheers from everyone. Looking down he saw the only one not cheering, was Kim Possible, only for her eyes to Widen. Running off and out of sight.

When Kim Possible got home she saw her parents working on the cleanup. to find the Battle suit and her Kimmunicator on the Kitchen Table, back to its original White and Blue trim colors.

_Kim,_

_Sorry for years of Embarrassment._

_I wish you the best._

_Ronald D. Stoppable._

She sat down in the Kitchen…her eyes watering at the note. It was over…she had lost everything.


	9. Redemption is a Long Road

_**Authors Note**__**: Sorry for the late response but it's difficult in a fun way to write a good Follow-up chapter while still maintaining the overall relationship between the two. I had to go back and watch the prom scene to end with that chapter. otherwise yeah it may have turned into another Somewhat Ron Stoppable being Batman chapter. (you can find that in the chapter "Ron Solo" in "Time after Time"). Something I tried to stay away from was the "Zorpox" moments I've seen in OTHER FanFics where Zorpox is a Disembodied voice within Ron's head pushing him to do better. I decided to go the Whole "**__**Dark Knight**__**" approach since I don't think it's been Done yet while he HAS actually used his skills against SheGo in "The Shogun". Lastly, I wanted the Bonnie Moment to be a bit of a Twist in the Direction of seeing Ron as a loser but understanding who he is and if Kim lost his Trust and Loyalty there's nothing to be said about her in the sense of wanting people to see her.**_

_**I messaged MrDrP to see if I can have Permission to Write the Fanfic "Ferret and the Cheerleader". If you don't know what that is go check out "Ferret and Sheela." And read Chapter 5. It's a good Premise and if he's reading this, I have a few ideas.**_

_**REVIEWS! MY FAVORITE PART NOW!**_

_**CajunBear73**__**: I'm going to be honest, I had NO intention for Ron to Leave town. I was just going to have him become more of a Loner and end the friendship there until I read the review and I was like… "That's an Interesting idea but how can I make it different?". And yes, her choosing Eric was a poor choice that cost her everything. If anything I tried to write this Ron how I would write superheroes so Thank you. The credit for the idea of Ron almost leaving for Japan goes to you.**_

_**Joe Stoppinghem**__**: sorry if it confused you. Also yeah it wasn't a happy ending at all. But I hope you got a kick out of the chapter.**_

_**Red Shoulder85**__**: it's fine. Hope you enjoyed the last story. **_

**Side Chapter****:**

That was always the Quiet part of Town. Taking the back roads while blaring either _CCR_ or Old Waylon. Just something to take his mind off the night, off the shift. The Headlight Dimming from the Battery going dead. His Phone acting as a Second Light. Each exhale felt tiresome, each pedal making him worry his bike was going to break down any second.

He was laughing to himself as he thought back to a legends of Tomorrow episode. Where Mick Rory, a Pyro Maniac Supervillain/Anti-Hero ended up being a Romantic/SciFi writer. How he got fan mail. He had to laugh, not out of making fun but how awesome it would have been to be in that situation. But then he remembered his sisters as he passed by. How if she _were _to somehow read a Romance Novel written by her brother it would have been weird.

**Chapter****: Redemption is a Long Road**

Anything is Possible for a Possible, even betraying a friend. However nothing is Stoppable for a Stoppable. Be it loyalty or being there in 5 minutes, even 5 seconds couldn't stop him. that's what he kept telling himself when he heard the Sirens blare across the Neighborhood, the flash of Red and Blue Lights as they neared close by. His curiosity sparked him before looking behind him. Maybe it was The Widow Jenkins, maybe she fell again. Or maybe Mr. Grimmsdale was spotted walking around Idle again. Whatever the case, he looked followed the Gaze as they took to spot exactly right where the Lights and sirens were Going to. The Two Houses from his parents' house, at the Possible Residence. He Turned Right around and Ran Right back over as the rain started again.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING SO STUPID!" her mom yelled. Kim sat at the table with her head hung low. She was busted. Big time. "How many years has he been there? How MANY? And you just decided to toss him away like trash?"

"Mom I just-" Kim was interrupted.

"Don't 'Mom I Just' me young Lady. We taught you better than that. We've taught you loyalty. Ron has been there since DAY FUCKING ONE and what the FUCK do you do? Ditch him for the Next Hottie you can find." Kim stood up fast.

"I SAVE THE WORLD AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK!" she shouted, "I DESERVE AT LEAST A LITTLE TIME OFF!"

"oh gee let me just call the fire department and tell him that they can go home and have someone else Put out the fires." Her mom said Sarcastically "Didn't know that out of all the heroes there were YOU get to take a night off."

"You didn't see Ron Come in and Freak out over those Damn Bueno Nacho Toys." Kim snapped "If it were ANY other Night I would have agreed to go, but This was PROM! PROM! Dammit mom I was having the Night of My life"

"WITH THE WRONG GOD DAMN GUY!" her mom yelled. "You had a Guy right next door and what did you decide to do? Ditch him. I can't believe you were so damn selfish over the thought that you didn't consider Him WORTH your time."

"I DO consider him worth My Time." She defended "but I need time to see what's out there. I Can't just depend on Ron for every damn thing you know."

James stood up just about as fast as Kim Did "I'VE FUCKIN HAD IT WITH YOU!" the normally calm James Possible yelled "All you've done since you've 'Grown-up' is cast Ron to the side and treat him like he's invisible. Where were you when HE needed you. Where were you when his world was falling apart. With some Boy."

"well it's not like you considered him a Threat or even a boy for that matter."

"Right. I didn't Consider him a boy" James possible agreed "I Considered him a Man. Least he was there for you and you blow him off. He bends over backwards for you and you trample all over him. he gives his all for you and what do you do? Treat him like absolute garbage and not even see that he's someone you can depend on" he finished "and No, I don't see him as a threat because I _KNOW_ my daughter would be in GOOD hands with him. and yet I can't say the same thing about you." He sat back down "we've tried. To get you two together. I can easily talk to you about Ronald. But you refuse to even believe that he can give you everything you want."

"12 years Kimberly, 12 Long years we've watched you grow up, right out there Hoping that you two would eventually get together, walk in on your cuddling on the sofa and what do you do? You ditch him. as soon as someone better comes along you ditch him. you weren't there when he needed you."

"I was in the treehouse." Kim defended.

"then why did you leave him." her mother asked "he needed you, you abandoned him. why did you leave?"

"Eric stopped by…and he asked me to prom." She answered.

"I thought we raised you better than that." James calmly said, catching his breath "we taught you loyalty to your friends. Ron has shown more to you than Eric did in one week…" he sat down calmly. "go to your Room…" Kim got up and walked away. James kept gasping for air after Kim left, Ann looked at her husband knowingly, he nodded.

"Stupid Parents…telling me to go with Ron" she said to herself "Ron's Not a guy…he's…he's Ron." She looked at the Kimmunicator and looked at the Police report. "SheGo Lost an Arm? Drakken was found Dangling from his office…Ron did all this?" she set it down and looked off "Ron spends hours at Bueno Nacho Downing a Naco Combo…why is he…" she looked off to the side, she couldn't think like that. She got up and looked back at her note, she must've read it a dozen times. "Sorry for the years of Embarrassment…" she exhaled "but…I had fun…" the Kimmunicator went off. Wades face appeared on screen.

"Oh." He said, "wasn't expecting You."

"let me guess. You're Ninja vigilante Buddy Ron?" Kim asked a little jealous.

"sorry, but at the time you were Indisposed." Wade Answered. "but yeah, Ron. Turns out the Mayor wants to give him an award, and the President of Bueno Nacho wants to thank him personally." She scowled "so, where is he? He's gonna be thrilled."

"he's…I don't know where he-" the Kimmunicator Beeped on Wades end. "what is it?"

"I'm picking up GPS Coordinates heading to your place at 40 MPH…on no…Kim…" the flashing light of Police sirens sped down the street. Her heart started to race. Could it be Ron? Could SheGo have gotten her revenge? She ran outside and downstairs to find her father hunched over as the Paramedics came in.

"Dad…" Kim stopped where she was. Her mother motioned for her to go upstairs, the paramedics did what they could only to put him onto the Gurney and take him out to the Ambulance. Kim followed outside and watched them drive away with her Father. The rain hitting her Auburn hair, the tweebs and Ann getting into the car to drive them to a nearby relative. Kim stood there, on the grass, barefoot. Her arms folded, she was breaking. She was losing everything this night. Only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim?" the familiar voice came. "what's going on? What happened?"

"Dad…he had a heart attack." She answered. "but why do you care?" she asked.

"I care because it's you." She jerked her hand away from him.

"Look KP about tonigh—"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS!" she yelled "YOU DON'T GET TO…COME BACK INTO MY LIFE ATER BEING GONE FOR 2 HOURS…" she exhaled "you don't get to look awesome in the gym fighting 901 and get everyone from my best friend to my Arch Rival cheering for you."

"That's not why I did it." Ron defended.

"I'm losing everything Ron…" she started to cry. "everything…Bonnie…and the others…they kicked me off the cheer squad…they told me If I wasn't loyal to my own best friend what makes them think I'll be loyal to them…Eric Never Cared about me…Dad may not make it through the night…and my best friend…looked at me like I was a complete stranger tonight and treated me like…"

"a Bitch?" Ron asked. She looked at him and nodded. He turned and walked away.

"Why did you fight him?" she called out, he stopped in his tracks, looked back a bit and lowered his head. "You could've fought any one of them. But you fought Eric…"

"He was the one who held you captive." Ron continued to walk away. She smiled.

"Ron…" he stopped again. "you _were_ awesome tonight." He turned around and walked towards her, taking her in his arms he gave her a warm embrace.

"Goodbye KP…Kim…" he let go of her and walked away, she grabbed him by the hand and looked at him.

"Ron, I…I need you…" she shook her head "Ron please…" he moved it out of her hand.

"you're on your own." He said "I can't be the guy who comes over all the time If you don't see how I feel. What I've…what I've always felt."

"Ron…what…what is it?" he turned to her.

"I'VE BEEN RIGHT HERE!" tears welled up in his eyes. "I've been…waiting for you to see me as someone you can feel the same way for. Like you felt for Josh, or Eric. I wanted you to see me like that. But no…you see me as…the goofball who…can be over in minutes and stay for hours." He exhaled "and I can't Keep doing this anymore…" he shook his head "I can't keep being in love with you if you're not going to treat me how I treat you."

"Ron…you came into prom and-"

"Wannaweep, Monkey Fist. How many times was I right?" he asked, "and how many times did you realize I wasn't crazy." He exhaled again "but this time…you doubted me. You've always had faith in me up until then. All because why? Some dance? Lucky you. You got a date. You got the dress and you got the guy." He shook his head "and I got left in the shadows while I fell for you more and more." She stood there, her heart raced. "Kim I can't keep loving you I you're going to make me hold on." He turned away again only to feel her arms wrap around him, she pressed her breast against his back. He turned to her to see her smile.

"Ron…" she said. He looked down and embraced her again,

"I Fuckin Love you Kim…" he held her close as the two started to get soaked from the rain.

Kim and Ron waited by the phone. Any word, some word. Kim kept blaming herself. Last words she didn't say were "I love you dad."

James Possible laid down in a hospital bed with Tubes coming from his body. His eyes adjusting to the light.

"Kim…" he said. Ann shook her head "where's Kim…?"

"she's…back at the house." Ann answered.

"I want to see her…I want to see my baby girl…" he cried "please…Annie…call her…"

Ron came back into the living Room with soda, Kim's mind raced miles, her hand reaching for the phone and pulling back.

"we need counseling, don't we?" she asked, "to work on us again."

"this doesn't have anything to do with the cheer squad does it?"

"Nothing at all." She answered "my…main focus right now…is you. And working on a way to get our…us back."

"KP it's gonna be difficult." Ron assured her.

"Ron…I don't…want you here." Kim said, "I need to know what…I'm missing with you...I need…to feel alone." Kim smiled at him "please? Can you leave me alone until I appreciate you?" The Phone Rang. Her hand picked it up instantly.

"Hey…Kim…it's mom." Ann's voice came, "Your father…wants to see you."

"I'll be right there." She got up and got her shoes on.

As Kim entered the hospital room and she saw her father, stopping as soon as she walked in, she looked down. Kim walked in.

"hey…Kimmie-Cub." Her father smiled as he saw her. "how's my girl?"

"Feeling guilty…" she answered, "Moms pissed."

"she's got every right to be." He kept smiling "her husband is getting older." Kim gave a small smile. "You doing better?"

"How can you ask me that?" She asked "I put you in-"

"you did no such thing Kimmie-cub." He assured her "may have been fuel to the fire, but you did not cause this."

"you could have died…and I didn't even tell you…" she went over to her father and gave him a hug. "I'm scared Daddy."

"I know you are sweetie."

They spent the last hour or so talking. By the time they had finished it was already 2am. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"I think maybe this is a best step for you and Ronald." He said, "I can tell from the moment you walked in you got a little bit of that Ronshine he's always talking about." He smiled "do I have to buy diapers 9 months from now?"

"Dad. No." she blushed slightly. "I'm still…hurt over Eric and…he confesses his love for me? What am I to do?" she sat back in the chair "plus everything's going downhill from here. Monique won't talk to me, the girls kicked me off the squad…"

"but Ron is still here" he finished. She looked at him.

"he almost left Middleton…I don't deserve him." she scoffed "Yori deserves him more than I do. Least she'd give him a chance without the Syntho-Dick."

"However Ron only has eyes for you" came her mother's voice behind her. Kim looked back and stood up. she walked out of the hospital room like a scared little girl.

She spent weeks going on missions alone. Anything to avoid her parents. With Ron being down the street to help out her family Kim spent it away from him as well. Never thinking another thought about it.

"how many weeks?" another teenage girl asked her.

"3 coming this week." She answered.

"and you haven't seen your parents or your boyfriend in that amount of time." The girl asked.

"Not my boyfriend…but yes…" she looked to her "thanks for giving me a chance Antoinette."

"hey, you messed up. I'm sure the entire world is over it by now." She smiled a smile that gave Kim some comfort "so the sidekick isn't your boyfriend?" Kim shook her head 'No' "can I have him?"

"go ahead." She answered slipping off her glove "it's not like I deserve him anyways."

"what do you mean?" Antoinette asked, Kim slipped off her other glove and exhaled "I thought you two were golden."

"More like bronze plated at this point" Kim gave a non-reassuring look towards Antoinette "I didn't listen to him when the world was going to pot and look where it got me." She took off a boot and replaced it with a shoe. "My rep is ruined, everyone wants Ron, my BFFF won't talk to me, the cheer squad Kicked me off, I'm avoiding my parents, my boyfriend turned out to be a syntho-drone. And what?"

"he's being there for you?" Antoinette asked, "sounds like he thinks you deserve him."

"things are strained…" she shrugged "I kicked him out until I realize what I'm missing without him." she looked at the self-inflicted scratched on her wrist "lucky I don't use a knife…it's just…I miss him."

"Ah, you love him." she smiled.

"What? Ron?" she blushed "No…he's just…he's always there for me when I need him, he takes care of me when I'm sick, when I went on a date and was going to disappear he…went to the amazon to get a flower to help me not, and he trusted me with little things…"

"he loves you." She corrected "and you've stayed friends with him why?"

"because…he makes me feel…" she smiled "it's hard to explain."

"I'm French, Kimberly try me." Antoinette smiled a smug smile and folded her arms.

"tingly…like I can't breathe…like…I can stick to my motto." She looked down at her wrist again "that I miss him when he's not here…and I want…to get married and have Ron by my side one day." She shrugged again "but Ron? Ron. He's…ugh."

"Try seeing the points you can stand for good." Antoinette smirked. Kim replaced her other shoe and gave her a look. "Trust me the things you miss the most are the things you love the most."

Kim thought about what Antoinette said. She spotted Ron walk down the street when she got back.

"Here for breakfast for once?" he asked.

"I need to apologize to the rents first." Ron smiled. "but it's…going to take some time before I apologize to my best friend, who looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world." She turned to the door.

"I never stopped" Ron said, "I just…had to stay focused." She turned to him. "you _are_ the most beautiful woman I've seen. And I've been to Paris, London, met popstars, Models. And I've seen…sights that a guy my age has to work minimum wage for 5 years just to save up for." She smiled at him. "they don't compare to you."

Kim felt her heart skip as she felt a smile come to her face. Her hand slipped from the doorknob, he hands brushed her hair from her eyes and she kept smiling.

"you're this…big time superhero now." Kim turned to him "you don't need me." Ron shook his head.

"you've always had faith in me KP" he shrugged "and I use that faith."

"I didn't believe you." She said, "why are you still here for me."

"cause I love you." He answered, "you already know that."

"Ron, I lost everything." She started to cry.

"you still have your family." Ron assured her.

"I lost everything because I didn't believe you…" she pointed to the ground "and you stay here…with me…even now…what I dad didn't have a heart attack where would you be?"

"Japan." He answered, "or somewhere like Nightburg."

"Japan…Yori? Really? You would go running to her?" She asked through her tears.

"No." he answered, "I would focus on my training."

"and find love with Yori." She asked sounding a little jealous.

"Kim, I don't Love Yori the way I love you." He said, "I got a kiss from her yeah, okay 2, but they just…made me feel…well like I was Mankey or Eric."

Kim froze for a moment until she realized what he meant "Like Mankey or Eric, Tall, Dark and Handsome. Cute. Like the gods themselves made them." And Kim Crushed over the both of them cause they were cute. But where was Josh During the Prom? He avoided his date and hid under a table. Eric was the one in charge of the hostage scene. Ron was in the gym, Fighting Eric. Getting the cheers from everyone who doubted him in the first place. Kim just watched him fight. Her eyes amazed to what she was witnessing, she tried to move but was frozen in place. She couldn't move cause one false mistake could've cost her the best friend she had since pre-k. she was getting over Eric. It still hurt. What feelings she had were leaving when he saw Eric Land punches, but the fire in Ron's eyes and the Dark stare he gave Eric made her tremble. Ron, Unleashed. Unstoppable. Even spilling Eric's inside Syntho-Goop on the floor made her smirk. Ron standing there in the middle and Leaving the Scene like a Dark Crusader in the Night. She wanted to go after him. but the crowd wouldn't budge. Then the cheer squad came to her and broke the news. Unanimous vote, she was off the team. All over loyalty.

Kim's eyes opened when she read the note from that night. She for a brief time, lost her best friend. if there were a time when she needed him the most, that was it. She was alone. Standing in the rain, watching the lights of the Ambulance she was alone, oh how she wished Ron would be Right there beside her only for her wish to come true. Turning to see Ron with his backpack over his shoulder. He stood by her. always stood by her. and how did she _always _repay him. by running off with the next cute boy with a pretty face and a cute smile. Always a sucker for the cute boy, the movie star types, the guys with the nice hair. Yet all disloyal. Ron stood before her completely changed. His tone was softer, but his voice remained the same Depth. His eyes were kinder than they were when he fought Eric. Less vengeful, More Ron. Kinder, Gentler. His smile replaced the grimaced look he had when he fought.

"you were…Fighting for me…" she said "you knew…Eric was a ploy by Drakken, you were pissed at me for ditching you and you…still fought for me…" Ron nodded.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Ron said, "should never have been as tough with you as I was."

"Yeah…I'm-" Ron held a hand up and shook his head. "the hell?"

"You're not ready yet to apologize." He said, "you wanted one night. Just one night. I can't give you that night back." He reached around her, she looked up at him and smiled, blushing when she looked into his eyes, those Kind, brown eyes that she could have gotten lost in as she felt every bone in her body turn to mush. She heard the door click open behind her only to realize Ron had opened the door. Her parents were sitting at the table. Her Father Looking at the Post-Heart-Attack Diet Plan Kim's mother had come up with, with a look being shot at Ron of a 'Help me' which Ron shook his head.

"not arguing with a Redhead on this one Mr. Dr. P. especially a Medical Dr. P." Ron smiled at the Two Possibles. Kim still red in the face when she saw her parents. Ran into the house and made a beeline for upstairs.

"Kim" her mom called out "when you're done…your father and I want to talk to you" Kim nodded and made her way back upstairs.

Kim's heart raced when she got out of the shower wrapping the towel around her, she kept blushing. She had never done what she _Just_ did before. Especially thinking about Ron. _Ron_. As she got dressed, she almost wanted to go downstairs and get Ron to bring him up. but he would've just freaked out and Ran away, giving her father another heart-attack, and despite what he said she thought, this one WOULD have been her fault. She got dressed, brushed her hair and put it back in a ponytail. She exhaled deeply, causing her to smile at the very thought of Ron.

She sat down at the table, her anxiety brewing as she looked up.

"So…what did you want to discuss?" Kim asked.

"we…know you blame yourself for your fathers heart attack, Kim" her mother said, "but believe it or not that was just the Marshmallow on the hot dog."

"I like Marshmallows on Hot Dogs" she said.

"meaning it wasn't something that big" James stated "after the Robot attack the space station called me. Told me there was going to be an investigation and that they're wondering if I've had anything to do with helping Drakken Willingly."

"but you didn't." she said, "You called us."

"Yes. I know" James said setting down his fork "but my bosses didn't see it that way. So they canceled any and all future projects until further notice after the investigation." He continued "My life's work, planning, getting everything right down to the paint color. It was in my grasps and Drew took it from me and used it to plan world domination." He exhaled "but my daughters' stupid decisions should not have made me explode like that…"

"it's not your fault Kim." Ann sat next to her daughter "but you need to get over this. It's not your fault."

"then why do I feel like it is?" She asked.

"guilt?" Ron asked, "the fact you didn't say I love you before you went upstairs, the fact you didn't give them a hug?" Kim glared at him a bit. "you told me."

"…right…" she exhaled again.

"and we know that's why you've been so distant lately." Ann took Kim's hand "so we don't blame you for this."

"I still feel guilty about that night." Kim gave her mom a small smile. The sound of Ron's watch went off as the Holographic image of Wade appeared.

"What's going on Wade?" He asked in his New voice that Kim had to smile at.

"Trouble in Small City." He answered "Bank Heist led to a hostage sitch. You up for the task?"

"give me 10 to get ready." Kim and Ann got up and Ron soon followed, "hey…hate to cut breakfast short but…uh…you heard him."

Kim nodded silently "Go get 'em" she smiled at him when he left. The door closing behind him.

"We saw that." James said.

"What?" she asked turning "I'm not Jealous…I'm just…well…"

"who said anything about being jealous?" her mother smirked "YOU are worried."

"Worried? Please after the Killigan fiasco 3 days ago and that DNAmy sitch the week before, please he can…take care of himself…" She defended. "I mean it's NOT like he's…well…you know. The same Ron we always knew…and loved and…and…"

"There it is." James smiled.

"there what is? Dad? Mom." Kim blushed.

"it's always been there Kimmy." Ann smiled. She ran into the Living room and turned on the Television to the News. It felt like forever waiting for Ron to appear on the screen.

It took 3 days to design, 4 days to get the right fabric. 2 days to get the circuitry adjusted and nearly 4 days to get the full test Run and make more modifications. But it was ready. The black suit with the Red Trim. He got rid of any and all unnecessary aspects that didn't work on the arms and the Shoulders. Even the Knees. It was made for Kim, though to him, just the thought of her wearing a used Battle suit worn by Ron before her could've made her gag. Wade Added More pouches to the belt. Giving the Lotus blade its own little circular pouch on the belt. He crashed through the window of the Bank in Small City. The Robbers looked up as he crashed through, the Suit repairing itself after the landing. Ron stood up, glaring at the leader who was holding the bank manager on the floor.

"This is not going to end well of you is it?" he growled.

"GET HIM!" The Leader Barked out. The henchmen Fired Rounds at Stoppable. Running around a building he pointed his wrist upwards, swinging from the ceiling to avoid the Casualties there already were. He noticed out the window a Cameraman Filming the action. _"GREAT!"_ he thought _"Some idiot wants to get the scoop of a Lifetime."_ He landed on the ground, punching one of the Robbers in the Jaw and kicking the other in the stomach. He counted the bullets. They were all nearly out. His eyes shifted taking out a Small bouncy ball and threw it down on the ground. As it flew up and hit the ceiling her covered his eyes as a Flash of Light hit the area, blinding the Robbers who were charging after him. taking Zip ties to the ones he had already knocked out he rushed the others, Punching and Jump kicking his way to the leader.

"Be glad I took it easy on all of them." He growled "if anyone was killed you would be the first one to hit the ground." The Leader looked around, Still blinded by the flash of light but managed to make his gun point to Ron's shoulder, firing it immediately.

"NO!" Kim yelled after witnessing Ron get Shot.

Ron hit the ground, covering where he was shot. the blood seeping through the fabric of the battle suit. He was in pain. The Leader was now standing over him with the barrel to his head. He heard him laugh.

"Not a bad day's work. Cash and the Cred of being the one who took out the Mighty Ron Stoppa-" Ron Kicked him between the legs and then in the Chin. Getting up he looked at the Robber. And Smirked.

"Names an Ironic Twist." He placed his hand on his ear "Robbers are Taken out. You can come in now." He pointed his arm up and Fired his wrist Grappler up to the ceiling.

Ron sat in the Possible Kitchen with the Top of his battle suit off. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK DO I Say if I can't say JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he cursed as Ann Stoppable Stitched him up.

"well I appreciate you not saying it" Ann smirked "you're lucky your medical circuitry helped slow the bleeding."

"still fuckin hurts like a motherfucker." He cursed again. He saw Kim standing at the entry way of the Kitchen. Ron smiled at her.

"you…could have died." She said. She walked over to him, her arms folded, her Mom cut the thread and put her supplies away.

"Not anything we've done before" Ron joked. Kim Slapped him across the Face.

"YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" she cried "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"KP…" he stammered.

"NO. YOU Could have Died. And what would that leave me with? The feeling of Regret. The feeling of not being able to see you again. I almost lost my dad 3 weeks ago. I lost my BFFF I do not want to lose you of ALL people for a second time."

"Kim" he said Calmly.

"You don't get to talk. Who's going to take care of Rufus, who's going to tell your parents?" she caught her breath. She sat down.

"Kim." he smiled "I'm still here." He walked away and smiled at her, going upstairs to change his clothes.

"god how shallow do I have to be?" Kim asked.

"Rhetorical Question?" her mother countered.

"Ron…he's…so different now…" then she thought back "no…he's always been like this…out in the field…school. Wannaweep, oh my god…oh my god…" Kim fell off the chair and onto the floor, tears kept building in her eyes. She shook her head, hitting it a few times as she gripped her hair. Her heart raced as she remembered everything about him. standing up to the bullies when they called her names, having her back on Missions, when he fought monkey fist, Gill. How she missed the old Ron after his hair cut. Ron being this way was nothing new, and odd enough, she knew it. She looked at her hands as they left her head only to feel the warm embrace of Ron who was fully dressed.

"Yo. KP you okay?" He asked in a calm gentle tone.

She just looked at him, she shook her head and tackled him, straddling his waist and pulling him up, landing a kiss right on his lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"what took you so long?" he joked.

"Why don't you come with?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she countered "I haven't had a real mission in over a month. You expect me to go with you now?"

"hey, it'll be fun for you." He smiled. "you can't keep working security detail, Consultant or saving cats from trees forever you know."

"but I like saving cats from trees" she defended "it's Humbling."

"and watching a Marathon of Kid Gets Acquainted by the Universe is a good way to spend a Saturday morning."

"Says the guy who wants to put a Logo on his battle suit." She smirked.

"Just come." He said, "you could use it."

"What if they laugh at me?" Kim hadn't been on a mission since before Prom. Ron was the one who stepped up his game, it was him who was getting all the hits on the website that Wade had to basically filter out the others. While Kim could have been Jealous, she was able to catch one, which made her feel accustomed to the instant rejection.

"They're not going to laugh at you." Ron said.

Kim and Ron walked through the Doors of the Convention center. Kim wore her battle suit and Ron his. Kim looked around at all the equipment til they got to the Curator.

"Mr. Stoppable." He smiled, then looked at Kim "And…Ms. Possible…. why on earth are you-"

"She's with me." Ron interrupted glaring at the Man. "you don't want her here we can just go." Kim Looked at Ron, his eyes still glaring at the man.

"Very Well…" he looked at Kim with sheer distrust. Her reputation spread throughout the Community was that of a now Selfish entitled Child. But her eyes focused on Ron, whose glare never left the man.

"With the Arrival of the Destiny Gem, you Do of course know what it does Right Ms. Possible?" the Curator asked Kim to talk down.

"It allows one to whoever is in Possession of it to change Destiny" Ron answered. Kim felt embarrassed. She moved her hair from her face out of Nervousness. Hand trembled as it did. "and you think a Villain would want to be after it."

"Indeed I do." The Curator answered, "with the Jewel being on display we can assume that this could be the ultimate weapon in World Domination."

"and you want US to protect it." Kim asked.

"No dear Child I suggested young Stoppable here. protect it." Ron continued to glare at the man, whose gaze went right to him as Ron walked away. "wait…where are you going?"

"Home, Nacos and a Movie with my girlfriend. Rather be there and to have some stuck-up curator talk down to Her."

"Mr. Stoppable Wait. You don't understand. The Destiny Gem can change Destiny. Make a man a King, turn a King into a Thief, or even you back into a Sidekick."

"And that would be bad how?" Ron growled. Kim looked at Ron. "Let's face it so long as Kim Possible is here you're not willing to play nice. I've had it. You're not the only one she screwed over because of a Bad Decision, but I got the hell over it." A frown came to Kim Possibles Lips which made them begin to quiver. Her memories of that Night Fresh in her mind. She couldn't say anything. This was Ron's Lead, Ron's case.

"I regret it too." Kim blurted out. The two looked at her, she noticed Ron's eyes begin to shift back. Her heart raced. She walked away with him. he walked over to the Rental car after exiting the building. His gloved hand opening the door and pressing the Unlock button for his side. She got into the car and looked out the window.

As they Drove home, she remained quiet. She was remembering every single detail of that night. The Sound of the Music, the Smell of Eric's Cologne, Ron's outburst and the Fire in his eyes. Even the smell of the Syntho-Goo used to fill Eric's Empty Husk. He wasn't human, but a Life was a life. even a synthetic one.

Drakken had Remained Incarcerated. SheGo, of course _Disarmed._ So the thrill of the Fight was gone. Last thing that swiped at her was a Cat, 2 weeks ago. so with SheGo out of the picture there was no other way to fight. She felt Ron grab her hand. With the way things have been with her since the Kiss in the Kitchen, she had grown more distant, more emotional. The joy of everything she felt with Eric felt brand new, but this time they were new. Like some old 80's country song. She looked at Ron and Smiled.

"Been eating a lot of Crow recently haven't ya?" Ron asked. She cocked a brow. "You've had to deal with a load of embarrassment."

"Oh." She said "Tabloids calling me spoiled, no hits on the site. Can't even help Barkin with the Pixies."

"ouch." He winched a bit.

"it's alright. Really. Part of growing up is dealing with the Consequences of my actions." She exhaled "even if…it's something that can ruin my reputation. Plus your rent's hate me" she finished.

"Meh." He said "ain't no thing."

"Ron it is a big deal" she said "12 years down the drain."

"They'll get over it." He said "besides. All I really care about is you."

"You're too sweet." She smiled. "this will have to take some getting used to."

"hey, I'm here every step of the way." He smiled.

"well you've been there for my family for this long and haven't left since dad had his heart-attack." She smiled "guess…I was wrong about you being boyfriend material."

"what the date nights in Paris and the trips to Italy didn't give it away?" he countered.

"Ron." She said "I took advantage of you…" she looked out the window again. "there's nothing I can do to make up for how I treated you. And for how I felt I… I should have ignored everything. It should have been you. It was ALWAYS you…" she exhaled "I have a lot to make up for to people I care about."

Ron sat across from Monique at the food court table. She was eating a burger and fries while he spoke.

"You got to be kidding me" she said with her mouth full "and how long were you gonna wait to tell me this?"

"says the girl who waited til Kim opened her mouth about Pain King." Ron defended.

"and you just defended her?" She asked. "what the hell?"

"look Monique…" he said "I know that…Kim pissed everyone off that Night at Prom. EVERYONE and Bonnie of all people defended ME." He went on "but Kim has and always will mean a lot to me." He shook his head "if I wasn't there for her that night we never would have reconciled. You don't see it. I do. She's acting the same way she did when she failed her first test. She's miserable." He stole a fry "you don't see it. But she IS miserable."

Monique paused "I still doubt that."

"Monique." He said "she's buying her clothes at Smarty Mart." Monique's eyes widened "Willingly" he growled.

"alright Fine…I'll talk to her." Monique pointed a finger to him "but if she starts ditching me for you, you two are on your own."

"if she starts ditching you for me, I'll go right to you." Ron smiled.

Kim stood in the middle of club banana. Her usual clothes wrinkled from the wash, the burn marks on her arm and the bruise on her head obviously concealed, Monique walked in from the back with her eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she ran right over to her. "what the hell did that boy do to you."

"Nothing. Why?" she asked.

"Burn marks, bruise, I swear to god I'm calling the cops right now and…"

"Oh, no…these are from…something else…um…" she blushed. Monique tilted her head. after she explained what had happened involving the showerhead and the soap tray Monique had to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing. Kim felt her face flush.

"you are so clumsy." She said, Kim shot her a look.

"well…hey I have a boyfriend now…" she blushed.

"so why don't you do that with him?" Monique asked.

"because I get all nervous around him and start freaking out." She admitted. "I mean…we just started dating."

"after 12 years of Friendship, a few 'Ron' nights and more movie dates with each other than you had with someone else yeah, I'd say it's time to take it up a notch." She declared.

"But I still feel…"

"Kim, Ron is the most loyal guy in Middleton. And he's MORE loyal to you than I am." Monique smirked "what are you afraid of? Getting hurt? He's NOT Eric in any sense of the action. _He. Loves. You._" She folded her arms "you know how many girls wish they can have someone like that declare their love for them without going to sexy town? And this was before you found out how he feels." She unfolded her arms wrapping on around Her Friends shoulder. "Kim Possible; She Can do anything." She poked Kim in the chest "Even get all fudgy around the 2nd Biggest Goofball in Middleton."

"he wasn't happy when he lost 2nd place to Mark Fidgly." She said.

"So. Go get your man, tell him how you got those bruises and Burns." Kim walked out of Club banana.

When Kim got home Ron was Right there, he saw the same things Monique saw, her mom made no notice while her Dad looked at Ron, who go on the defensive.

"I can explain." Kim said.

"oh she was just clumsy during her 'Personal Alone Time'" she smirked "it's nothing bad."

"Personal…Alone Time" James wondered and realized what she meant. Ron blushed a bit while Ann Winked at Kim.

"Ron…I…Love…You…and I am…sorry for Prom…I…." Ron went over to her and gave her a hug. When he let go, he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled a bit and continued "I do…not deserve someone so amazing as you. In any sense or feel…and I hope…someday…you can forgive me for those actions I made and the hurt that I caused."

"That's…Not what I'm concerned about…" she gave him a look "I'm just wondering how you burnt yourself while having your personal alone time."

"Shower, Hot Faucet, bruise, soap dish." Ron blushed "please like you don't do it to me."

"I'm not going to answer that in front of your dad." He rubbed the back of his neck as Ann spat out her tea laughing. James shrugged.

"Ronald it's perfectly…wait what the hell am I doing." James caught himself before giving _'Dad advice'_.

Kim and Ron sat upstairs on her bed. The silence was a little awkward, Ron couldn't even look at Kim.

"it's new to me too." Kim said "I mean…all the…Drama I had to deal with. With Eric and everything else…I just…this feels real." She looked at him "you understand don't you…"

"of course I do." Ron smirked a little. "I mean… I think I do."

"well don't you even think about me in that way. Like…wanting me" she asked.

"No." he shook his head. "I don't."

"Why not?"

"cause I already have you." He answered, "and I'm…trying to be respectful towards you."

"so…you don't even…" Kim paused.

"once or twice." He answered, "only when I need to."

"I see." She smiled a bit "Ron…"

"Kim Look…" he turned to her "I can't…tell you how we should have a relationship. Or what we should DO in our relationship, but I know that…I want us to be positive when we actually…you know…"

"oh please you went all Batman at the BNHQ, and you're telling me you can't even talk about sex?" she said.

"Kim this is a Big step" he repeated. "what do you want me to say? By this point we're-"

"we've done everything already from go out to eat to go see a movie to hang out on the soda." She smiled "at least now we can do all that together still…Right?"

Ron's Wrist Communicator Went off. Wades Face appeared.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Bad time?" Wade asked.

"Talking about sex" Kim answered.

"you're not going to believe this…" Wade said.

"Who would break into a Maximum-Security Prison" Kim asked Zipping up her battle suit. "I mean…Lasers, missiles. Machine guns."

"you're asking me?" he asked. The two Ran down the hall. Each of the prisoners they passed by shot Ron a Look and Laughed at the Returning Kim Possible. Ron felt the eyes on him while they both Ran. Finally getting to the cellar. Ron pressed his belt buckle and walked down the stairs with Kim right behind him. the two started seeing the green sparks.

"Hurry it up SheGo." Came the Familiar Voice. Ron's glare formed on his face, Kim could only smile. She ran down the stairs to meet the former enemy.

As Kim got to the Bottom of the stairs, she saw her Old Foe, tailored in a different Green and Black outfit than what she was used to. But she still smiled.

"Kim Possible." Drakken Smiled "so this one actually showed up this time."

"This one?" Kim asked, Ron walked Right beside her and straightened himself up. Drakken saw Ron in his new attire and gritted his teeth.

"Stoppable" he hissed.

"Didn't I leave you Dangling at Bueno Nacho Headquarters?" Ron smirked, Drakken charged at Ron who Moved to the side. Kim was charged at by SheGo. The two Lovers stood back-to-back in the cellar, she smiled back at him,

"something I haven't seen in weeks." He smiled.

"oh really?" she asked, "and what's that?" She Jumped out of the way of SheGos swipe, Ron Ducked from her second one and Tripped Drakken.

"a Smile on that Beautiful Face of yours." He answered, "I was starting to imagine I'd never see one on you again." Ron fired up his Wrist Grappler and bolted upwards to only detach it and land on feet first on Drakkens Back. "yeah I'm Pretty sure I left this guy hanging at Bueno Nacho Headquarters."

Kim Kept Ducking from SheGo, eventually landing a Kick to her face. "you sure these are the same ones?" she asked. The Two stood front to Front, Ron gave her a Kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. she let go and went back to Fighting SheGo.

"Now that you mention it, Does SheGo look a bit…well…younger?"

"And Drakken is starting to Show his Age." Ron commented "and SheGos not Missing an Arm."

"Hm…how do you know I'm not the Real SheGO, Sidekick?" she smirked, she charged at Ron who moved out of the way and Kicked her in her back.

"because _I'm_ the one who cut it off." He answered.

Drakken got up and looked at her "Plan B." he said looking at SheGo, she ran up to stairs for Kim to Follow. She smiled as she chased SheGo, when was the last time she did this? Japan? The Bermuda Triangle? Somewhere. All she knew it was before prom. Kim smiled while she chased her. she followed her up the stairs and down the halls, SheGo stopped at a Cell door and put her Finger into the Keyhole. Causing the cell door to open on hit's own as the One-Armed SheGo walked out, Kim got into a defense position, this was not good.

Ron Kept Fending off the rest of Drakkens Blows. Drakken only smiled as Ron began to grow tired.

"Since when… do you…know how to fight?" Ron asked.

"I've had years of practice with her before you took her from me" Drakken answered.

"Took her from you? What are you talking abo-" the Cell Door Blew open as SheGo tossed the Motionless body of Kim Possible to Ron, The Hovercar was Waiting, Drakken with the Two SheGos hovered outside the Cell, as Drakken went towards them?

"So Long Ron Stoppable." Getting on the Hovercraft as the other Drakken and the two SheGos flew off. Ron Took Kim in his arms. Ron Stayed where he was, Keeping Kim Elevated. Hearing the doors open he took Kim over his shoulder and Jumped through the hole in the wall. Firing his Wrist Grapple he swung off.

"Wade if you can hear me, I need a Pickup." Ron Ordered.

"Rerouting a Drone to your location" The Genius answered. Ron waited on the ledge, holding Kim while the Drone came right to them. Ron Fired his Wrist Grappler again as it flew off towards Middleton.

Kim Finally Came to, her head was Racing to See Ron standing shirtless in a pair of Jeans and his sneakers. She blushed at little looking at him, only to be surprised to see she was still in the battle suit.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked.

"my head is killing me." She answered "2 SheGOs?"

"and Two Drakkens" he said grabbing a Red shirt "Cloning?"

"Time Travel?" she scoffed a bit and smiled "yeah like that's Possible."

"cause Syn-" he caught himself and sat down at the other end of her.

"Syntho-Drones," She smiled "Ron, that part of my life is done and over with." She sat up and went over to him "the man I need, all I really ever needed, who showed me what was real when Eric Didn't…was right there in my battle suit."

"Looks better on you though" he mumbled, she caught it and smiled. Taking the shirt out of his hand and tossing it to the ground. She went over to him and unzipped the front of her battle suit and gave Ron a kiss on the lips, only to be met with the flash of an orange Portal while two figures stepped out. A Redhead in a Purple Top and Black Leather pants and a Blonde-haired Man in A Red Shirt and black leather pants. As the two walked through they saw the two counterparts on the sofa in a compromising position.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ron-Prime asked the Two as the two counterparts got fixed up.

"Cause we have the biggest sitch of your lives." Kim-Prime smirked at the both of them.

_**Chapter Epilogue:**_

SheGo laid naked on the Bed with the covers over her form. The Gray-haired Dr. Drakken came in with not only his Counterpart, but SheGos Drakken, who presented her with the new mechanical arm.

"a little cliché, don't you think?" SheGo sassed.

"Then we could just drop you back off on your earth and leave you as a present for Stoppable." Drakken Prime smirked, SheGos attitude changed.

"Right…um…sure I'll just…lay back and you can…you know. Do your thing." She smiled.

"as I may have let your other counterparts know, SheGo. You are here to work and Obey Me. Your Buffoons are here to assist me in my plan as well as its side work." He looked at his counterpart. "Put her under." He walked out of the lab only to exhale. His hands behind him as he walked, he contemplated taking a page from Stoppables book and "Step-up". in his case, he became more devoted to his work, Stoppable, his Stoppable. Already took something precious to him. walking into his second lab he looked at SheGo, the Dead SheGo. she looked beautiful, though he'd never tell her that. In stasis. He couldn't help but shed a tear. Ignoring what SheGo Sass would have come his way. He allowed the tear to fall as he placed his hand over the Case.

"Just two more stops SheGo…" he said softly "just two more…"

_**Authors Note:**__** I have no idea on why I can write Kim as Vulnerable. I guess I took SOME inspiration from "**__**Time After Time**__**" where she realized her feelings for Ron when she had to leave him in Norway. However I realize that I actually write her as a woman in love. From teen Kim to Adult Kim I try to do justice to the character, also the various variations of Ron that I seem to write seem to work out well in the end from the Cop-Jock Ron to the "Dark Knight" (as I Dub him) Ron.**_

_**Also, no I have not started that FanFiction of "Ferret and the Cheerleader." So, MrDrP, if you're reading this, I would like permission to write it.**_

_**One Last Thing, I had an Alternate Take on this Chapter As well. Not sure if I should make it another segment as a "Gathering" or a separate FanFic. Cause the more I think about it the more it turns into a longer story. I'll let you know in later Chapters.**_


	10. Destiny, Decisions and other Doubts

_**Authors Note**__**: Hey everyone, I'm not dead. Just (Possibly) Hungover. Got a Message back From MrDrP saying he'll think about it. So that made my day a few days ago. Also with Internet being off I can focus on either Wrapping this up or keep it going. With as many ideas I have I could just write a bunch of One-off Stories in chapters for another FanFiction.**_

_**Since I have an idea where Kim is so pissed at Ron for Ruining her perfect night she makes it her mission to Kill him. or another where they break up, partially move on and get back together later on in life. while they may not appear in this story, I might want to Wrap it up after the "SheGo" segment and big boss fight. Yeah, no pressure. Not like I'm making this like the Kim Possible version of 'Crisis on Infinite Earths'.**_

_**If you ask how this or future chapters got up, **__Mobile Hotspot. __**Writers block on the current chapter of this story. The story is not even done yet and I want to make a sequel or a spin-off of this story focusing around The First Ron and Kim we met in this Story.**_

_**Unsponsored Plug**__**: if you have not yet done so. Go read story "How do I get here" to see how Ron and Kim spent their time together before finally getting together and why there is a Dead SheGo.**_

_**Writing the SheGo Segment now. Hope you enjoy it when it comes up.**_

_**Lastly, the Reviews**_

_**CajunBear73**__**: as always love your breakdowns of the chapters and the characters.**_

_**Red Shoulder85**__**: you already know. Hope you keep enjoying the story.**_

_**Chapter**_**: Destiny, Decisions and Other Doubts**

_**Quick Authors Note: I wanted to Call this Chapter Sex, Love and other Doubts but I thought this title worked out better.**_

Kim came downstairs in appropriate attire to Ron and her two Counterparts.

"So…what's the sitch, Boss?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head,

"Boss?" Kim-Prime asked looking at Ron.

"According to this…" Ron-Prime said "Eart-STD-1 changed when…she made a choice."

"waitwaitwait…" Ron interrupted "Earth? Choice?"

"we're from an alternate Reality." Kim-Prime tilted her head a bit and brought it back up "okay…Earth actually…"

"I think they got it." Ron-Prime interrupted.

As the two Kim's talked about their lives, they seemed to Share a similar Background, without the surprise "Appearance" of Jasmine Bell, Ron's somewhat high school flame who had the hots for him when Kim did as well, but his mind only went to Kim. Mystical Monkey Powers, Hirotaka, Yori. They all seemed to fit together. Until one mention. Prom.

"I went to Bueno Nacho headquarters." Kim-Prime Stated.

"I chose to stay at the dance." Kim pointed at Ron "he went to Bueno Nacho Headquarters by himself and saved Middleton from Diablo toys." She smiled "and he's been doing well for himself without me."

Kim prime looked at her Younger Counterpart. first with disappointment, Her Ron never let her down. Even when he seemed crazy about something, he never let her down. She couldn't count on one hand how often she wished she could have believed him when he ended up being right. The disappointment she felt when she found out about the school in japan, everything up until the night at Bueno Nacho Headquarters on her earth. When they both could have confessed their feelings right there, but they never did. Until a night of wild passion their Senior year and Ron lost his memories is when she felt more alive with him. she closed her legs and smiled at Ron happily.

"you made the bad call." Kim-Prime said.

"No shit" Kim responded.

"he was a Syntho-Drone. A Fucking Syntho-Drone. You Left him for a Goo-Filled Syntho-Drone." The Prime Kim went on.

"Who never cared…" Kim said sadly. Her mind raced back to that day, her heart breaking again at the words Eric had Said to her. She was used, locked in a cell, Kim's expression was blank, she felt Ron's arm wrap around her, she smiled a bit as the two sat across from their counterparts.

"Drakken wants to take over the world through the multiverse." Ron-Prime stated "we keep trying to stop him, but he just seems to be one step ahead of us. Finding a Drakken in every universe we can find."

"so the Drakken we saw tonight was the one from your universe." Ron stated "and here we thought it was Time Travel"

"Or cloning" Kim added. Ron-prime slid a device across the table. Ron took it and looked at it.

"when we need your help, we'll call you two." Kim assured them both.

"Ron and I will be there, won't we?" Kim asked.

"One Condition" Ron Glared at the other two "I don't take charge." He pointed to Kim.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron-Prime Smiled.

"Ron" both Kim's Said in unison, looking at the two Ron's exchange words, One Ron sat across, a smile on his face as if he'd never hurt a day in his life. while the other glared as if he knew what it was like to lose it all. Ron peeked his eyes over to Kim-Prime.

"Sorry it's just how it has to be." Ron said "you want me, you get her. you want us both, she leads. I follow. Otherwise we can just kiss this earth goodbye."

"How bad did it get with you two" Kim-Prime asked, Kim just remained quiet, "so you didn't dance to Eric Clapton in your Apartment? He didn't stay with you that night? You didn't fall in love more and more each day? You didn't hurt when he was gone?" Kim-Prime rested her head in her hands and started Rubbing her forehead "look…you wanted, _One Perfect Night_. Ron could have given that to you and instead you…" she shook her head.

"Dad had a heart attack that night after telling me the same thing." Kim-Prime looked up at Kim

"believe it or not, my own Parents were on his side."

"Mom always was." Kim-Prime smiled.

"Dad Too." Kim smiled "I lost everything that night…but Ron…he came back and…well you caught us."

"I See." Kim-Prime looked to her Ron. She had no idea what would have happened that Night in Bueno Nacho, in all the Multiverse she thought that her and Ron would always live a life they wanted. Free of pain, guilt. To be there for each other, she looked at the ring on her finger. Her smile grew, in her lifetime though, just knowing Ron was a gift all in its own.

Ron-Prime pressed the button on his teleporter. With This Kim and Ron in the Loop he figured they would need to act fast. Ron placed the Beacon in one of the pouches on his battle suit. He didn't even bother to smile at the very notion that he had to help save a Universe, if not Multiple. And to Kim, she felt a sense of relief, that there was a place where she did believe Ron, she did go after him, and rather than lose it all, she gained everything in the end, even if it was 5 years down the road.

As Kim and Ron Prime entered the portal all the other two can do is watch, it wasn't time. Though Ron suggested they go with in terms of backup. Ron could've gone alone, given Kim the Beacon. But she would have been waiting non-stop. So he stayed.

The Two didn't go back to what they were doing. Kim sat next to Ron thinking.

"How many more?" she asked. Ron looked at her, "how many more until I may have made the right decision?"

"this again?" he asked, "thought you were over this."

"I Betrayed you." She said, "I left you alone." She threw her hands to the side. "you honestly think I can get over this?"

"I did" he said, "and I'm the one who was betrayed."

"Eric." He exhaled "did I ever tell you what he told me?" she asked "he used me. Treated me like an assignment. He didn't even care about me." She shrugged "I was too focused on the hottie that I…didn't see the White Knight in front of me."

"you do love me, don't you?" Ron asked, his voice growing calmer. Kim nodded and gave him a Kiss.

"do you think…there's a world where…I believed you and we…went to prom?" She asked. "and we started earlier? And we worked on being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"probably become Homecoming King" he laughed, he looked back at his girlfriend.

"I'm serious." She said "I _Regret_ that choice. You don't understand. I lost EVERYTHING. I can't even make a decision on whether I want Bacon or eggs or eat a pop tart without second judging myself. Can't even decide on shampoos anymore. I feel like every decision I make is just…" she exhaled "pointless." She smiled at him "but I can never…thank you enough…for giving me a second chance." Ron stood up and exhaled, she looked up at him only for him to pick her up, they walked over to the stairs and walked up. into Kim's bedroom.

Ron held onto Kim under the covers, pressing her warm body against him. she smiled as she ran her fingers down his arms, her smile never leaving her face. She didn't know. She kept smiling.

"do you still love me?" she asked.

"every bit" Ron answered.

"will you love me tomorrow?"

"yes"

"how about next year."

"All my life and after" he gave her a kiss, she smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago, KP."

"I'm not complaining." She smiled "not anymore at least."

"so you don't mind?" he asked.

"being in charge again?" she countered "you're doing a good job."

"I learned from the best." He smiled at her. her smile seemed to fade, he kissed her neck only for her to bite her lip. He gave her a kiss on the lips, and she returned it with a smile.

"I'm a little hungry." She smiled. "like…insides are eating my insides hungry." She got up off the bed and grabbed her bra. Ron leaned back and enjoyed the view. She looked at him and smiled. "what?" she asked. He shook his head and smirked "you perv"

"and what are you going to do about it." She turned around and tackled him, giving him another kiss only to be interrupted by the Kimmunicator.

"Wrong Number Wade." Kim answered with a Laugh.

"actually, Right Number." He said, "you remember James Stone?"

"guy who had the fancy Destiny Gem" Ron answered, "guy insulted Kim in front of me and I told him to Stuff it."

"guess who wants you to guard the stone now?" Wade asked. Kim rolled her eyes. "we were in the middle of something."

"well with your adrenaline spiked I'm sure I can safely say that it must've been something…well a workout." Kim had to laugh.

"Tell him we're on our way." Kim ordered.

Kim Walked through the halls adjusting her bra through her battle suit. "Why did I let you convince me to do that?" she asked.

"I'm not the one who said, 'get on your back we're going to have a quickie' I'm pretty sure _I'm _the one who said, 'We have to get inside to watch the damn diamond.' And you said, 'please it won't be that long I'll make it worth your while' and I said, 'couldn't we wait to get back to your place.' And you said, 'Too late there goes the jumpsuit.'"

"okay I get it." She smirked "so, Turns Kings into thieves and pretty much changes destiny."

"That's the jist of it." Ron answered holding the door open for her, allowing her to take lead.

"and this would be a good little trinket to take for a _'New World Order'_"

"but Drakken went away with the other Drakken." Kim corrected "and seeing as how he's the only nutcase who cares for World Domination."

"Let's see, Killigan wants to turn the world into a giant Gold Course, Motor Ed wants to go on a Cross Country Road trip in the sweetest Ride he could find, DNAmy wants to turn people into oversized cuddle buddies," Kim and Ron Continued down the hall "everyone else either wants to skydive and change your image."

"did that myself" Kim smirked, and Ron shot her a look not liking the joke "And that only leaves…"

"Monkey Fist?" Ron asked "not his thing. It's not Monkey Related in any way, shape or Form." Ron corrected "plus if you had a Monkey M.O. wouldn't you want to use it only if it had Monkeys?"

"You…oddly have a point…" Kim said with surprise, Ron smiled. As the two got to the Curator he exhaled.

"So I was in the Wrong to…belittle you the way I did." The curator said, "I spoke to my wife and she had to explain to me that…while as spoiled as you seemed…you of course are still in fact a teenage girl."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron," she said "it's fine. It's a woman thing."

"oh I could've gotten yo-"

"Not that kind of woman thing." She corrected. "we're here to help, what do you need us to do?"

"Stand Guard while people pass by" Kim said with a bored tone and her arms folded. She looked at the glass case to see the cut stone about the size of a Tennis ball. "usually when I think Gem, I think Bigger than this."

"Now you're starting to sound like you're picking out engagement Rings." Ron's voice came through her headpiece.

"don't you think we're a little too early for that?" Kim asked "I mean just because our counterparts are doesn't mean-"

"How do you know they're married," Ron asked.

"Just the way she defends him."

Ron watched Kim from the catwalk. "I defend you like that all the time, doesn't mean we're married."

"They're also older than us." She said, "Plus the indent from the ring on the glove." She kept looking at the Gem. "you think she was happy?"

"what?" Ron asked "singing Taylor Swift the entire time they were friends secretly to herself? Probably not." He joked "but it's not like Ron ever made a move."

"True." She kept looking in the case, distracted by the surrounding area. _"I can change so much…"_ she thought to herself.

"Don't even" Ron's voice heard.

"how often do I have to be haunted by my mistakes?" she asked.

"Anything is Possible for a Possible." Ron quoted the famous motto he's heard nearly all his life. she looked up and gave him a smirk. "you can make mistakes. It's what makes us human."

"Name one mistake you've made" he shot her a look from the catwalk "Nevermind…so you wouldn't take it back? Any of it?"

"not to sound corny-" he answered.

"but I wouldn't change it for the world." Ron smiled.

Kim smiled at him "thanks for watching out for me down here."

"but I'm with you." He said, "I would half expect something like this to be the 'Hope Diamond' or the 'Chaos Emerald' you know something cursed or from a game."

"see anyone suspicious?" Kim asked.

"aside from the Monopoly guy staring at you from behind?" Ron answered "not that I blame him that suit is showing off every bit" Kim blushed.

"now who's sounding sex crazed?" she smiled.

"hey. I'm trying" he defended.

"says the guy whose battle suit doesn't leave much to the imagination." She heard him slip and grapple his way back up. she laughed. "and that's how you do it."

Ron Grappled his way down to Kim and walked over to her.

"Not one thing?" she asked. "you could've had me in Junior High. Beginning of high school." she kept looking at the Gem. "instead you stood by the sidelines while I kissed and dated." Ron shrugged.

"end of it all? You needed someone to talk to." He smiled "and I'm here."

"even though I still feel a rift between us?" she asked.

"Course. Nothing we can't overcome together." Ron smiled as the Curator came over. "How does this thing Change Destiny?"

"We are still unsure" the Curator answered "but from what the transcripts said it allows a person to alter one point in history that can allow their destiny to be changed. But with a major setback. The first person to use it was a Thief back in 1500. The Man, well known yet common thief, came across this Gem while on a mission. He recorded his findings and wrote down every detail as to what happened. The Man changed the course of history by making it so that the Kings Great-Grandfather broke down in front of the house belonging to his great-grandmother. The two fell in love while the King he took the throne from became a mere working-class citizen. However, the Former king was plagued with dreams, he had confronted his Successor who later exiled him, he returned 7 years later as a knight of the enemy Kingdom and took the Kings head. he found the findings which mentioned the knight by Name and that he learned that his destiny can go back to how things were. But…he also saw the error of his ways from his past life and went on to be a better king."

"Sounds Awfully vague." Ron said.

"Young Man, when the Stone is in one's possession it can alter their fate without the use of Time Travel."

"so they just have to think it and destiny would be changed." Kim said, "but at a cost."

"There's always a catch with these things." Ron smirked "can never have a Magic artifact that can give you SuperPow-" the Green Energy blasts hit the Display, Kim and Ron flew backward the shards landing on the floor around them, one in Kim Leg. Kim Looked up to see a hole in the Ceiling and a familiar Face. SheGo. The same SheGo from the Prison break just hours before. The same SheGo who was still in her prime and was able to beat her before hauling away her counterpart.

"Let me guess," Kim smiled "here to change the course of your history?"

"Hey, it was Dr. D's Order and he pays the big bucks" she Jumped down in front of Kim. her hands ignited, her grin grew wider "Looks like you and Monkey boy there finally did the Good Deed." Kim started throwing punches. Her hands swiped at her as Kim moved out of the way. Ron got up only to be met by another SheGo. who Grinned a Menacing Grin.

"Hey, Monkey Boy." She smirked.

"Kim you keep that one busy." Ron barked, he got into the Defensive position as SheGo began her attacks. Ron jumped backwards and SheGo put her arm out, Causing the Fist to Fly out and Hit Ron in the foot causing him to Miss his landing.

"That answers my question." Ron scoffed. Ron watched the hand go back to SheGo who smirked.

"You like? Dr D. Prime made it. Works surprisingly well" SheGo Taunted, "Guess you gave old Kimmy there the ol' Kielbasa" She Rushed to him and Gave a good swipe "gotta say I lost 20 bucks in the 'Drunk night in Peru' side of the Poll." Ron kept Dodging and Smirked.

"really?" He ducked "I was thinking her catching me pleasuring myself to an image of Jessica Rabbit in a Bikini."

Upon hearing that Kim turned her head and smiled "I had sparked Curiosity after seeing him in the shower after a mission." They both Guided the respected SheGos to each other.

"I thought you would have had caught me in a strip club." Ron kept Joking pissing off the two SheGos.

"and I thought you had Awkward Boner while cramped in a tight space." She Winked as they both Ducked causing The Mechanical arm SheGo to punch her younger Counterpart in the jaw, sending her backwards. Kim Kicked the SheGo Ron was fighting and sent her to the other side of the Room, While Ron turned his head to see the third SheGo holding the Destiny Gem in her hand, to later Run to the Rope ladder and Went up, the Two counterparts Followed and smiled.

"They were a Distraction." Ron Growled, Kim Went after the two "KP!" Ron Soon Followed, Kim Grabbed onto the Rope ladder only to have the Mechanical arm SheGo Slice the Part Kim held onto, She Fell to Ron who Caught her.

"HOW CAN I HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID!" She yelled "I should've been focused but NOOOO…I was too focused on talking about when you and I would actually have sex."

"I had Prom Night" Ann stated

"and I had bad break-up where Ron consoled you."

"MOM! DAD!" Kim yelled. "you two wagered on this?"

"I lost $150." Ann shrugged.

"300" James joked.

"Thanks" Ron pressed the Watch communicator. He walked back over to Kim and sat next to her. "Wade picked up no traces of the 3 SheGos or odd energy signatures." He exhaled "so we're initially stuck."

"I'm more pissed that everyone had money betting on us hooking up." She countered. "as if being made to feel bad that I didn't see you as boyfriend material until it was ALMOST too late"

"sure." Ron said "if you don't count your parents being okay with the matter that you're now Sexually active" Ron pointed to the two.

"Doctors Say he has to wait until he's fully recovered." Ann defended "otherwise we're okay with it" she turned her focus to her husband "wait, you put $300 on our daughters sex life?" James shrugged

"let's just focus on the topic at hand." Ron commanded. The Kitchen focused on him. "SheGo-3 took the Destiny Stone, Drakken-Prime plans to take over the World Via the Multiverse." He folded his arms "To do That he would need a center of sorts."

"like a satellite." James suggested.

"that is assuming that the Destiny Gem can work in OTHER universes." Kim stated, "but that would mean he'd need to find a Destiny Gem in others as well for Full Conquest."

"if it's an Infinite Multiverse though, THAT means that there will be more than Just one to collect." Ann joined in on the topic.

"he's got three SheGos with him." Kim looked at Ron "and the Destiny Gem."

"…I have an Idea." Ron got back up again and walked into the Living room to spot Jim and Tim tricking out their RC car, "What are you two Working on?"

"the new design for your new RonMobile-"

"So that you wouldn't need to call in for Rides when you go on Missions-"

"and get stranded."

"I have a task for you two" Ron smiled "I need you to build a transceiver that can travel across dimensions."

"what? You want us to get a hold of hell-"

"because that would probably unleash more trouble than we know what to do it. Or-"

"it might cause those who are looking for a reason to have another reason."

"No." Ron said, "I'm looking for you to contact other earths."

Jim and Tim looked at each other with a Smirk.

"Hicka Bicka Boo?"

"Hoosha."

"there's a Slurpster in it for you." Ron went back to the Kitchen "I may have some people on top of it." Kim gave a silent nod with a soft Smile. "Can we talk alone?" Ron asked as the two Parents got up and walked out of the kitchen. Ron sat down next to Kim.

"I know what you're thinking." She said.

"Do you?" Ron asked wrapping his arm around his beautiful girlfriend.

"you think I shouldn't wish anything." She said, "that I should be happy that I fell in love with you when I did." She continued "but I…think I should have believed you before. And I want to stop regretting it." Ron looked forwards and exhaled "There's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I Love you." Ron looked at her and smiled. He kissed her lips and she exhaled a bit. Her heart raced and she smiled. "stop that." She laughed.

"why?" He asked.

"cause I'm trying to be depressed about losing you." She smiled "I made a bad choice and it cost me the ONE thing I cherish most."

"what's that?" Ron asked.

"your trust." She answered "I lost your trust completely. And I wish I can take it all back somehow." She slouched in her chair "sometimes I think it's best if we never met at all. Maybe you would have been happier."

"is that what you think?" Ron asked. She nodded and hoped he agreed "KP, I would not be happy without you and you know it."

"your trust-"

"you still have it. You've changed, you've been trying to earn it back and guess what." He gave her a kiss and she smiled again "I'm not taking that back, any of it." He held her hand "I Love you too Kim. and I always will."

"doesn't change how I feel about myself though." Kim exhaled. It was at this moment he realized. While it's easy to forgive someone for the hurt they caused you, they have a hard time forgiving himself. He held her close in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"No matter how long it takes." He smiled "I hope you can one day forgive yourself." She smiled a small smile. She kissed Ron and the two sat there in silence.

Kim Laid Next to Ron in her bed, her heart kept Racing as he held her. she just smiled. She felt safe. She blamed the goosebumps on the cold bedroom while the sweat under her breasts needed to be aired out. But she was happy. No other thoughts on her mind except those of Ron. No hurt within her. she had moved on when she saw Ron get shot, her world almost crumbled that day, that moment, but as happy as she was, she only wished she could still forgive herself.

She couldn't help but stare at the clock, it was 10:13pm, her parents were in bed, her Brothers, well they heard the various Tweeb Speak from the downstairs. She spent what felt like forever listening to them, she finally moved Ron's arm from around her, getting a Robe on she walked downstairs to see her brothers.

"Ron's project?" She asked.

"A transceiver through the Multiverse. Should allow us to Find a Wade in One-"

"And not need to worry about finding our counterparts."

"Since you know wade hardly leaves his Room"

Kim smiled "Ron would ask you to do that?"

"hey we like Ron." Jim answered "just because you're taking a chance with him-"

"Doesn't mean we're going to treat him like the Old Sisters boyfriend. Besides-"

"if you two have Kids we get to build the _FUN_ stuff."

Kim's eyes widened, she had visions of Rocket Propelled Strollers and Robots who sucked the breast milk from her body to eventually become Robo-Kim and Kill flesh Kim in the process. Then she realized she was turning into Ron, and just smiled.

"you tweebs are alright." Kim kept smiling.

"Relax it's not going to be anything dangerous—"

"it's just going to be a Hover stroller and a playpen that plays music."

"why so excited?" Kim asked, Jim tightened the bolt as Tim snipped at the wires.

"Mom and Dad. When you and Ron started sleeping together-"

"Mom wanted to give you another talk-"

"only for Dad to talk her out of it. Then they started on the topic of Grandkids-"

"and that they would try to be the best Grandparents in Middleton-"

"with Dad praying the Condom breaks-"

"and Mom wanting to work on her 'Grandma Bod'"

"Exactly how many people thought we'd be together by this point?" Kim asked. "do you two need any help?"

"I think we just about got it." Tim answered. He adjusted the camera on the screen, putting on his headset, Jim adjusted the Antenna. He motioned for Kim to get out of the way.

"We want to contact the other earths Ron told us about." Jim stated.

"Not broadcast our sister when she's in her Post-Sex-Robe" Kim gave him a steely gaze only to realize her brother had a point.

"This is James Possible Jr. of Earth, to whoever is hearing this message. Please contact us Right back. I repeat. Please contact us Right Back, this is James Possible Jr." Jim ended the Recording.

"so…now we wait." Kim said standing up.

"We'll come up and Get you two if we receive anything."

"Please and Thank you." She got up and walked back upstairs to her Room, her mother came out of her bedroom and saw her.

"you look like you're in love." Ann smiled at her Daughter.

"I am." She smiled back "Mom…not to bring this up…but…when you and Dad…I mean did things…I mean you know it's just…"

"Things did change sweetie." Ann assured her "but we made it through together."

"did you…ever wonder if Dad would leave you for some…" she shrugged trying to find the right word.

"Floozy?" Ann asked, "all the time. But he kept proving that I was the only one he wanted."

"I never expected this." She smiled lightly "everything I've done to him he still…"

"Runs back?" Ann Smirked "now imagine if you actually get pregnant." She went over to her daughter "Ron will be there trying to figure out what Car seat works better and if he'll be wanting the Taco Bib or the Pizza Pacifier." Kim laughed "though. He'd be just as amazing to you as he is now."

"I'm scared." Kim admitted, leaning against the wall "what if the big battle comes…and I have no way to get back to him? or he doesn't come back with me?"

"Love will find a way. It always does." Ann wrapped an arm around Kim.

"and Really?" Kim smirked "Grandkid-Talk?"

"well let's face it." Ann smiled "Your dad just wants the Rocket Booster guest and more Captain

Constellation."

"Mom…" she looked at her mother "do you…think I'd be a good mom?"

"I think, if you remember your mistakes." She said "you will be a terrific mother"

Kim walked back upstairs to her bedroom, Ron laid in bed. She took off the robe as it slid down her, joining Ron she gave him a kiss waking him up. her sense of self-doubt and self-hatred leaving her body for every kiss she gave Ron. She smiled at him.

"Not that I mind." Ron said, "but what's going on?"

"Ron…" she smiled "just shut up."

Kim walked downstairs the following Morning. Ron was Downstairs making breakfast for the Possible Family, Ann was upset because her Kitchen was being invaded by the best cook she knew. James had the best tasting Tea he had in his life. Kim walked over to Ron and gave him a hug from behind. Smiling as she went.

"Morning Ronshine" she smiled. Ron turned around and gave her a kiss.

"The boys wanted to see you Kimmie-Cub." James said putting down his coffee.

"is it about the Transceiver?" she rushed out of the Room before he could answer. She found the tweebs exit her Room with the Kimmunicator in their hands. She stopped in front of them taking the Kimmunicator from them and Took off the back casing.

"Do what you need to Do." She ordered. They rushed over to the Transceiver, she followed close behind. Hooking up the Kimmunicator an Image of Wade Appeared.

"Greetings From earth" the Wade said, "My name is Wade, what can I do for you, Kim?"

"I need to know something." She said. "is there a stone in your Universe Called the Destiny Gem?" She saw Wade Type away. His answer oddly enough surprised her.

"No." he answered "Name says it all to what it does though. Why you got on in your Universe?"

"Had one." She answered, "a group of SheGos took it."

"I'm sorry but I seem to have misheard you." Wade said, "Did you just say _Group_."

"that didn't sound like a question." Kim said, Ron walked in behind her.

"it wasn't." Wade responded "The Kim Possible here has had her theories to where she can be. So the Multiverse itself is not new to us. I assume you met the other Ron and Kim as well?"

"Yeah she read me the Riot act." Kim answered. "so I take it your Kim didn't fuck up somehow?"

"only by pretending to be someone named Kat to get our Ron to notice her." Wade Answered, "but that's a story for another time."

"can you send a message?" she asked.

"For a Kim? always." He smiled.

"Tell them we'll see them soon."

Kim spent the next two Days happy. The night before her and Ron made sweet love that she was almost certain that any day now she'd start feeling Woozy. 2 days after that she didn't feel anything. She talked to her mom who told her what _She_ went through when she was starting the symptoms. 3 days after that. It happened. She woke up to find her pajama bottoms stained with blood.

"Dammit…" she cursed. She sat up in bed and Cried. Wondering if her life was close to being far from perfect again. She saw Ron come up the stairs with a glass of orange juice and a plate of Toast. Something basic, she liked basic.

"KP? You okay?" he asked. "With Drakkens disappearance we haven't had any missions in a long time."

"No Ron… I'm not okay" she answered.

"oh." He said, "do you want me to hold you again?" she nodded. Her arms resting to the side. Ron sat the plate and glass beside her, sitting right beside her.

"I'm not pregnant…" she said.

"isn't that a good thing to you?" he asked.

"No." she kept crying "cause I really thought…you know."

"Kim we're not ready for Kids yet." Ron assured her "don't get me Wrong I would love to someday with you, but for Right now how are we going to do that when we have barely any time between Saving the World and Couple time." She laughed.

"well…we do have great couple time" she smirked "and Dad is…well…wanting to be grandpa already."

"thought that was a mom thing." Ron looked off. She gave her boyfriend a playful slap.

"I'm serious." She kept laughing "I…want to have kids with you."

"wait…are you serious?" Ron asked, "what about School? and Possibly making it up to Bonnie… Saving the world…" he looked at her "and what about you being little 'Can't make a good decision lately.' Thing."

"Ron, this is the biggest Decision I've EVER had to make." She smiled "what do you think that Night Last week was about? Plus, 1. Bonnie is captain now that I'm off the Team. Two, as you said Drakken is gone for right now so saving the world is in the closet." She held up two fingers "plus I'm sure I can work it around school." she smiled "and I want us to have a life together. So what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll get you pregnant." He said, "One condition though."

"name it." She ordered.

"you marry me after high school." he ordered. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

A week past. Ron proved to be a better boyfriend to her than she had thought. She Ran out of Feminine care Products in day 2, Ron ran to smarty mart, where he applied at and hurried back to Kim's. Setting down the Bag of Small Chocolates and Feminine products she needed. All without calling the house phone 4 times.

She Smiled at him, taking a hot shower to clean herself up and put her hair back in a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Ron who was in his Battle-suit, holding up the Beacon given to him by Ron-Prime.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Kim now irritated walked over to her Battle suit. Ron smiled at her and gave her a Kiss. When she was Ready, she smiled.

"let's get this over with" He said.

"yeah." she smiled "cause I have _other_ arrangements."

She finished Dressing, put her hair back down and brushed it. Ron gave her a good look from behind before smiling.

"You'll have time to Gawk Later" She winked at him as He pressed the button on the Beacon. The portal opening in front of them the two ran through, off to their first Mission in weeks.

_**Chapter Epilogue**__**:**_

The Army of SheGos walked into Drakken Primes Lab.

"How did the Mechanical Arm Work out for you?" he calmly asked putting a Rodent into the Goop he hand concocted earlier.

"Got to give this one to Dr. D. for once." SheGo of The Earth they just visited answered "anyway, got the stone for you" she set it on the table next to Drakken who paid no attention to it.

"Geez…a thank you would haver sufficed" the Much Younger SheGo rolled her eyes.

"That does not fit in with any of my plans for conquest." Drakken spat "it's…a Contingency plan for if and-or When my plan fails."

"least you know it'll fail." The Third SheGo smirked. Drakken looked up and shot her a glare.

"that will be all…leave us." Drakken ordered "Initiate the Other half of the Plan." as the Three SheGos walked away and out of Drakken's Lab. Drakken walked over to the Containment holding his SheGo. "I was too late to Save you. Now…well my dear…There is no one I'd rather have by my side."

_**Authors Note**__**: Wait a minute…didn't Will Fridle ALSO play Nightwing in one of the old Toy-Line-Based Batman Animated Movies? *Checks* Yep. Wow okay then make that two Batman Characters. Nice.**_

_**Cajunbear73**__**: Honestly, I added the Destiny Gem because I had NO idea what I was going to as the plot device. If anything I wrote it in the sense of Ron choosing Kim over a Mission cause the Curator was…well. A Dick. However I got to thinking about it and I was like "you know how many times writers have given us something as a tease and Not paid up?" so I was like "Don't want to be that guy". If anything thanks for getting me to think about how I could pay up the Destiny Gem.**_


End file.
